How Close Can Sisters Get?
by southparkwolf
Summary: Mion has always wanted to get closer to Shion but is it for the wrong reasons? Rena is left in heartache and turns to the comfort of someone she least expects. Takano kinda out of character- only a smidge. YURI! Crappy summery I know but I don't care. I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

I know people will judge me but you know what? I like the idea of Mion x Shion and because there is no story about these twins yet so I shall make one. Rated M! (If you guys are really appalled by this, well then stop reading)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Higurashi or their characters or anything that deals with the game.

* * *

"Sis you in here?" Shion opened the door to the Sonozaki house and stepped in. She knew that her twin sister was in here because Keiichi called her, concerned over his friend's strange behavior. Ever since Shion moved back into Hinamizawa, Mion has been acting weird, more cheerful when she was alone with her friends but whenever Shion came into the picture, Mion became very jumpy. Including the fact that Keiichi moved in her after Shion, he didn't really notice Mion's strange behaviors; at first. But last week when everyone decided to have a picnic on the shrine grounds, it became apparent to him then. Shion decided to pay everyone a surprise visit and bring some food in case there was not enough to go around, knowing Keiichi and Satoko's appetite. She walked behind Mion and gave her a little scare, pretending to be Oyashiro and saying that she cursed her dear sister for her sinful thoughts. After that, well Mion wouldn't look at her twin throughout the picnic and whenever Shion tried to talk to her, Mion would quickly ask someone else a question so she wouldn't have to talk to or look at Shion.

Shion walked through the house calling out everyone's name, "Mom, dad, grandma, Mion?!"

Shion turned the corner and heard a little moan. Curious, she followed the moan to the door of her sister's room. Putting her ear on the door, she heard a moan that suspiciously sounded like her sister saying, "Oh god~, yes~!" Knowing that she shouldn't be listening to whatever Mion was doing alone in her bedroom, Shion quickly turned around to walk out of the house when she heard Rena's voice. "Ah~, I- I think I'm going to cum~!"

Unable to resist catching her sister in a sinful act (remember this is in the 1983s, people weren't all cheerful with gays back then), Shion bend down to look through the little key hole to her sister's room. She saw Mion and Rena naked on Mion's bed. Mion was wearing a black strap on and was thrusting it into Rena like there was no tomorrow. Rena was on her hands and knees in front of Mion and was rocking her body in rhythm of Mion's thrusting, getting more of the strap on in her. Mion threw her head back as she moaned, "Oh fuck~! I'm going to cum!"

Rena looked back and moaned, "Me- me too~!"

Shion watched as her sister pounded into Rena and was even able to hear slapping noises when their hips met. She felt herself become very wet and slipped her hand into her skirt. She moved aside her underwear and rubbed her clit, biting her free hand's pointer finger to keep in her moans. Mion and Rena were covered with sweat and were obviously close to cumming. Mion took out the strap on and Rena tuned around, so her breasts and pussy were facing her. Mion grabbed Rena and lifted her, groping her ass as Rena bounced herself up and down to get the strap on in her. Rena came first, she clung onto Mion while moaning/screaming, "Keiichi~!" Mion threw her head back and came while moaning, "S- sis!"

Shion stopped her masturbating as she stared at her twin. _Did- did Mion just moaned 'sis'? No she had to be referring to Rena. Yeah that's it. They must've been roleplaying. _Mion grabbed Rena's chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mion slipped her tongue into Rena's mouth and explored it. Soon the two women were battling for dominance. They quickly broke the kiss when they needed to catch their breath. They laid back down on the bed, Rena resting half of her body on Mion while she wrapped an arm around Rena's shoulder, stoking the flesh there with her thumb. When their panting finally died down, Rena got up and straddled Mion's body. She looked down and Mion became very interested in the lamp beside the bed.

"Mion, look at me." Mion glanced at Rena.

Mion sighed, "Look, we already talked about this. Once in awhile we would mess around to help with our sexual tension. You would imagined that I was Keiichi and I would imagined that you would be my- my sister."

Shion stared at Mion, wide eyed through the key hole. _Mion was- was having sex with Rena while pretending she was sleeping with- with me. _Mion looked at the lamp again and Rena sighed.

Rena said, "Well what are you going to do if I do start dating Keiichi?"

Mion moved her head and stared at Rena for awhile. She leaned up and grabbed Rena's breasts, pinching her nipples. Rena gave a soft moan and grabbed Mion's head. Mion brought her head to Rena's right nipple and flicked it. Pulling back, Mion yelled, "I- I don't know, okay?! I just- I just don't know." Mion massaged Rena's breasts while admitting, "I know that I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my flesh and blood, my own fucking twin sister no less! But I do know this..." Mion moved one of her hands to play with Rena's pubic hair, "I am not going to get caught. As long as neither of us don't tell anybody about me liking Shion then no one will know." Mion narrowed her eyes, "You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Rena shook her head while her hips were rocking back and forth, trying to get Mion to touch her clit. Mion chuckled and asked, "What's wrong Rena?"

Rena hated that Mion always teased but on the other hand, it made the sex _so_ much better. Rena knew Mion's weak point and said in a voice sounding just like Shion, "Please sis. I- I want you to fuck me." Mion snorted and plunged two fingers inside Rena, not bothering to be gentle with her. Rena moaned out, "Yes~!"

Shion walked away from the scene before her and quickly left the house. She got in her car and Kasai looked at her shocked face. "So did you figure out what's wrong with Mion?"

Shion jumped when she heard her sister's name and replied, "It depends."

Kasai looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Depends?"

Shion nodded, "Depends on who's perspective it is."

**The next day**

Mion and Rena walked to school with Keiichi as usual. What was not so usual was that Rena was wearing a light blue scarf around her neck in the middle of spring. Keiichi looked at the scarf and asked, "What's with the scarf?"

Rena blushed and Mion just chuckled, "Yeah Rena, its gotta be like sixty degrees out her."

Rena glared at Mion and said, "Oh its nothing, I just got bit by an annoying bug." Mion giggled which didn't go amiss by Keiichi. He just raised an eyebrow and walked on in silence, wondering what was up with his two friends.

In a few minutes they reached the school. Keiichi walked into the classroom and noticed that Mion and Rena disappeared. Shrugging, Keiichi just took his seat and took out his homework.

Mion grabbed Rena's hand and ran into the bathroom when Keiichi wasn't looking. Rena just signed and went with her. Once Mion made sure no one was with them, she grabbed Rena and pulled her into a lustful kiss, groping her ass. Rena kissed back, shocked at first but quickly grew used the kiss. Mion grabbed Rena's legs and lifted her up, causing Rena to wrap her legs around Mion's waist and her arms around Mion's neck. Pulling back, Rena asked, "Seriously? Right now?"

Mion shrugged, "I had a really good dream last night. I was covered in fruits and sweets and sis was slowly licking the whip cream off my boobs and well I need this really bad." Mion blushed when she described her dream and Rena's eyes slowly got brighter and brighter.

Mion noticed the eyes and gulped in fear. Rena grinned and yelled out, "OMOCHIKAERI! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME MII-SAN!"

Back in the classroom Ms. Chie, along with everyone else, heard Rena's yell and Mion's scream right after it. Ms. Chie sighed, "I guess Ms. Sonozaki and Ms. Ryuugu won't be attending class today."

Rena meanwhile was running home while giving Mion a piggyback ride. Mion had no choice but to hold onto Rena for dear life. On the way to Rena's house, they actually passed Shion heading to the school and she yelled after them, "Sup sis!" Mion tried to wave back but was too afraid to let go of Rena.

Rena finally reached her home and let go of Mion. Mion was weighing the probability of her getting away while Rena was unlocking her door but she knew that she would lose. Rena opened the house door and looked back at Mion. "Well come on in!" Mion stepped inside the house and saw a modest living room. Never having witnessed what Rena did after she brought something home, Mion was a little scared.

Rena grabbed Mion's hand and walked her to her room. As soon as Rena closed the door, Mion trapped her against the door, placing both arms around her body and one leg between Rena's slightly parted legs. "So Rena, why did you take me home? Did you hope that I would become your little plaything?"

Rena sighed and replied, "Mion please not today."

Mion saw how serious Rena was and pushed away from the door. Standing with her arms crossed Mion asked, "The why did you kidnapped me?"

Rena replied, "Because we have to talk."

Mion raised an eyebrow, "About?" Rena sighed again and pulled off her scarf.

Pointing at her new hickeys, Rena said, "You can't be so rough with me, especially if we don't want to get caught."

Mion chuckled and said, "Me biting and sucking your neck didn't seem to bother you last night though. In fact they never seemed to bother you."

Mion closed the distance between her and Rena and pulled Rena into a loose hug. She brought her head to Rena's neck and licked the length of it. Rena shuddered and moaned out her approval. Mion licked up Rena's ear and whispered, "Are you sure that you don't like my little love bites?" Rena nodded but her moment's hesitation told Mion otherwise. Mion brought her head to Rena's neck and gave it a light suck. Rena's body became rigid as she felt Mion's teeth lightly graze her neck, eventually becoming rougher and giving her yet another hickey.

Rena grabbed Mion's shoulders and pulled her closer. Rena spoke in Shion's voice again, "Sis please stop teasing me." Mion felt her lust go aflame and lifted Rena to carry her to Rena's bed. Laying her gently on the bed, Mion walked to Rena's closet and opened it. Being in Rena's room far more times than she could count, Mion knew where Rena kept her secret vibrator. Grabbing it, Mion turned around to see Rena already naked.

Mion chuckled and said in a poor imitation of Keiichi's voice, "What's up babe. Do you want this lovely toy inside of you?"

Rena nodded and said, "Mion its okay. You don't have to pretend to be Keiichi now, but you can still pretend that I'm Shion."

Mion looked surprised, she thought that the only reason why Rena was having sex with her was because she was too shy to ask Keiichi out and eventually having sex with him instead. Mion said, "No Rena." Rena looked concerned for a second when Mion explained, "If I don't have to pretend to be Keiichi for you, then you don't have to pretend to be Shion for me."

Rena giggled and replied, "Well that's a relief, I was starting to get a little scared by how good I was getting at imitating Shion, unlike you." Mion raised an eyebrow and Rena explained, "Your imitation of Keiichi kind of sucks."

Mion laughed and yelled, "Oh now you are going to get it!" Mion ran to the bed while stripping off her clothes. She jumped on the bed which caused Rena to giggle. Mion grabbed Rena's face and pulled her close. She slipped her tongue in Rena's mouth and dominated her tongue. Mion knew that Rena liked things to be a little rough so she grabbed both of her wrists with one of her hands and placed them above Rena's head. Mion then dragged her free hand's fingertips down Rena's side which caused Rena to laugh into the kiss. Mion broke the kiss to hear Rena's laugh.

Mion placed her head toward Rena's left breast and gave the nipple a quick suck. Rena looked up to watch Mion as she licked Rena's nipple with her tongue. Mion looked up at Rena as she gave the nipple a nip. Rena gasped out in pain and her hips lifted. Mion chuckled and slowly kissed down Rena's body, licking and nipping at the flesh occasionally. Rena was in heaven, she loved it when Mion and her relieved each other's sexual tension. She knew that she would have to tell Mion that she was going to finally ask Keiichi out and stop sleeping with her but decided to break the news another time.

Mion finally reached Rena's little patch of pubic hair and gave it a little lick. She went lower and was about to lick Rena's clit when she felt Rena pull on her ponytail. Looking up Mion asked, "What's wrong?"

Rena answered while blushing, "Its just that I- I wanted to lick you as you lick me." Mion smiled and reposition herself so she was facing Rena's wet pussy while Rena was facing hers. Mion turned on the vibrator and traced Rena's lips with it, causing Rena to moan out. Rena felt a little bold a brought her hand up to spank Mion's ass. Mion gave a little yelp of surprise that quickly turned to a moan.

Mion pushed the vibrator inside of Rena the same moment Rena grabbed Mion's ass and brought her lips to her pussy. Mion moaned as she fucked Rena with the vibrator, feeling Rena flick her clit and dragging her tongue down the slit to lick up her juices. Mion bent her head to lick Rena's clit to help her reach her limit faster. Rena moaned out, "Oh god~ Mion please fuck~ fuck me harder!" Mion responded by speeding up her thrusting and licking Rena's clit faster. Rena fought against her daze caused by the incredible sex to pleasure Mion as well. She spread Mion's lips and licked at her core, knowing it would drive Mion insane.

Mion threw back her head and moaned out, "Yes Rena~ tongue fuck me just like that~!"

Both women knew that they wouldn't last much longer and enjoyed the ride to their climax. Mion and Rena were shivering with ecasity and moaning at the top of their lungs. Rena was rocking her hips in sync to Mion's thrusting while still eating her friend out. Mion was shaking her head with a little drool coming out, imaging her sister sitting in a corner, masturbating to the sight before her eyes. Mion moaned out, "Ah~ Rena I'm about to, oh~, reach my limit~"

Rena pulled her head back to reply, "Mm~ Me too~" Mion and Rena began to fuck each other with all their might. Both women came at the same, Mion moaned out, "OH FUCK~!" while Rena just moaned, "YES~!"

Mion and Rena licked each other clean to help ride out their orgasms. Mion crawled off of Rena and snuggled up to her. Rena couldn't lie to Mion anymore, she grabbed Mion's chin to get her to look at her. Rena began, "Mion I- I'm going to-"

Mion interrupted, "Ask out Keiichi? Yeah, I know." Rena stared at Mion and she said, "Come on Rena, even though I act all air-head sometimes I'm not too stupid to not notice you staring at Keiichi all the time."

Rena nodded and asked, "What are you going to do now without me as an outlet?"

Mion answered truthfully while staring into Rena's eyes, "I'm going to tell Shion that I am in love with her and hope that she doesn't tell anyone else about my shameful thoughts."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Tada! I think the first chapter came out pretty good if I say so myself. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

Maybe or maybe no rated M. Not sure just going with the flow.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Rena and Mion fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time. Mion woke up first and looked down at the still sleeping Rena. She knew that Rena was going to ask out Keiichi soon and leave her to deal with her feelings for Shion alone without an outlet but she was still happy for the air-headed girl. At least Rena could tell Keiichi about her feelings unlike Mion. She knew that she had to tell Shion some day but she also knew what would happen next. Her sister would become appalled by her and tell the rest of the family which will in turn tell the rest of the village. Mion would be kicked out of her beloved village and be forced to live alone. Mion had to fight back tears and jumped when she felt Rena stir.

Rena looked up at Mion and smiled sadly, knowing that this was the last time that she would see Mion's naked body. Rena got off of Mion and walked around the room, gathering her and her friend's clothes. She handed Mion her clothes and Mion turned around to start changing.

Rena saw Mion's dragon tattoo and asked, "When did you get that?"

Mion looked back and said, "A few years back. You know, after all the times we messed around you never asked about my tat so I just assumed you knew."

Rena cocked her head and asked, "Knew what?"

Mion turned around and explained while she put on her skirt, "Knew that the dragon was the symbol to the Sonozaki clan. The next heir which is moi, receives the mark of the dragon when she becomes a true woman."

Rena asked, "Did it hurt?"

Mion nodded, "Like a bitch but it looks pretty cool huh." Rena nodded.

The two women changed in silence. When Rena was done, she jumped when she felt Mion wrap her arms around her waist. Rena lifted her head to meet Mion's lips and the two kissed passionately for a few minutes. When the kiss ended, Mion said, "Well its been fun." Rena nodded and led Mion out of the house. Mion looked at the clock on the living room wall before she left and noted, "School's gonna end in two hours. Do you think we should go anyway so you can see your future boyfriend?" Rena nodded and began to run toward the school, leaving Mion in the dust. They reached the school in ten minutes, Mion gasping for breath while Rena was somehow still breathing normally.

Mion and Rena walked to their classroom and surprised everyone. Keiichi gave Shion, Satoko, and Rika five bucks which didn't go amiss by both women. Satoko looked up and said, "While Rena was taking you home, we decided to have a little bet."

Rika added, "Me, Satoko, and Shion betted that Mion and Rena would come to school."

Shion finished, "Keiichi here betted that Rena wouldn't let you come to school."

Keiichi thumped his head against his desk and muttered, "If you two stayed away for another two hours..."

Satoko looked at Mion and asked, "So what did Rena do to you?"

Mion and Rena blushed while Keiichi said, "Bow chicka wow wow." Shion promptly whacked Keiichi in the back of the head before Satoko and Rika could hear him.

Rena looked at Keiichi and said, "It wasn't like that!"

Rika and Satoko looked confused and Satoko asked, "Like what?"

Shion answered, "Oh its nothing. Keiichi means that he thought that Rena was holding sis hostage, that's all."

Mion whispered to her twin, "Nice save."

It was at that moment that Satoko's brother, Satoshi, came in. He gave Keiichi one good look and sighed, digging into his pocket to get fifteen bucks. He handed the money to the smug girls and sat down depressed from losing the bet. Satoshi patted Keiichi's head and said reassuringly, "Well at least we know that Mion's okay." Mion couldn't help but chuckle and Rena looked upset.

The gang sat back down at their seats, waiting till the bell rang. Mion and everyone noticed how her twin was acting weirdly. She would fidget in her seat whenever Mion would glance at her and once she even blushed. Mion began to panic, _Oh god. Why is sis freaking out?! Does she know!? _Mion looked down at her work and started to write.

Keiichi looked at Mion's work and asked, "How come all of a sudden you are putting hearts for the dots of the i's?"

Mion looked down and noticed the little hearts. She quickly erased them and laughed guiltily, "Haha well I figure I spiced up my writing a bit. You know, impress Ms. Chie."

Ms. Chie said, "Sorry Ms. Sonozaki but it will take a lot more than hearts to impress me." Mion jumped and yelped her surprise, not realizing that her teacher was behind her the whole time.

It was that moment that the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Mion let out a relieved sigh, knowing that the after school club will calm her nerves. Rena stood up and stammered, "Um Keiichi, can- can I talk to you for a moment?" Keiichi nodded but Mion could've sworn she heard him gulp and saw Satoshi give Keiichi a sad glance that said, 'Sorry.' Mion shook her head and looked over to her sister. Shion gave a little yelp when she saw Mion look at her and turned around to stay out of the window, giving Mion the answer to her question on whether or not Shion knows about her affection toward her little sister.

Mion gulped and announced, "The club activities are cancelled for today!"

Satoko and Rika looked at each other and then to Mion. Satoko asked, "What gives?"

Mion explained, "Rena is having a long talk with Keiichi and I need to talk to sis." Shion looked at the floor and shook her head no. Mion grabbed her arm and begged, "Please sis this is very important." Shion didn't say anything or look up but nodded.

Satoko looked like she was about to argue but Rika interrupted, "Come on Satoko, we have to cook for your brother's special occasion. Nipah~"

Mion looked at Satoko and Rika and asked, "What special occasion?"

Both girls jumped and Satoko stammered, "Oh no- nothing. I just wanted to show Ni-ni how much I love him."

Everyone still in the room knew it was a total lie but why she and Rika lied, they didn't know. Mion felt a tug on her hand and saw Shion look her in the eye saying, "Lets just get this over with." Shion led/dragged Mion to her apartment. When she closed the door, she couldn't take it anymore and she whispered, "I know."

Mion jumped and decided to play stupid. "Know what sis? I don't understand."

Shion shouted, "That you love me!"

Mion began to sweat but continued to play with her little lie, "Well of course I love you, you're my little sister."

Shion shook her head side to side saying, "Not sisterly love Mion! I saw you and Rena yesterday. I heard _everything._"

Mion couldn't stand it any longer. She fell on her knees with tears running down her face, "I'm so- sorry! I didn't mean to love you like that its just that it- it just happened!"

Shion watched her big sister weep in front of her. _I can't let my sister cry like that but I can't love her like she loves me either. _Shion knelt in front of her twin and lightly grabbed her chin. Pulling it, she got Mion to look into her eyes. Shion felt her heart ache when she saw a little hope flicker deep in Mion's eyes and knew that she had to drench it. Shion kissed Mion's forehead and Mion lifted her head, thinking that her sister would then kiss her lips. Shion shook her head no and said, "Mion do you have any idea how bad this is?" Mion nodded and cried harder, hating herself to believe for a second that her own twin would have the same sinful thoughts as her. Shion continued, "I can't sis, I just can't. Sisters, especially twins, are suppose to love each other but not like you love me Mion."

Mion yelled, "You don't think that I don't know that! How many times do you think that I had to turn away from a mirror because I couldn't stand to look at my face!"

Shion saw her sister in new eyes. It came apparent to her that Mion felt the way she does for a very long time. Thinking about it, there were quite a few signs of Mion's affection. When they were little, Mion always wanted to play house with her and wanted her and Shion to be a married couple. When they first started puberty, before Shion was sent away to that damn school, her and Mion used to play 'doctor' with each other to figure out what the hell their mom was talking about with the birds and the bees. Even when she first moved back to Hinamizawa, Mion always wanted to spend the night at Shion's apartment and insisted that they sleep in the same bed to be as close as they were when they were kids. More than once Shion woke up to find Mion sleeping with her hand groping her boob or ass.

Shion looked at her sister and said, "Mion please, _please_ try to stop having these thoughts. And besides, you know that I like Satoshi."

Mion sobbed, "I tried sis, really I did but I just can't stop thinking about you!" Shion sighed and patted her sister's head. Mion looked up asked, "Are you going to tell mom and dad about this?"

Shion stared at Mion and said, "Of course not! You know as well as I do what they would say if they hear that you fell in love with a girl, not to mention me."

Mion smiled through her tears and said, "Thank you sis."

Shion just smiled and said, "What are sisters for!"

Mion nodded and her crying slowed down to little hiccups. She got up and said, "Well I should leave before I embarrass myself any further." Shion watched as her twin walked out of the door. She got up as well to start her dinner, _Well at least I got that out of the way. Now its time for me to think of a way to ask Satoshi out._

As soon as the door to her sister's apartment close, Mion sprinted to her secret spot, the tree where her and Shion used to play in at the garden behind the Furude shrine. Mion finally reached the tall tree and fell to the ground, letting her sorrow consume her. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I think that Shion could ever feel the same way about me as I do her? _Mion wept her heart ache and didn't stop until she ran out of tears to cry. She leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion as the moon light covered her. She dreamt of a world where she and Shion weren't sisters and were free to love each other as they pleased. Mion smiled in her sleep and dreamt of a wedding between her and her lovely sister.

**What happened when Rena talked to Keiichi.**

Rena led Keiichi to the closet of the school. When the door closed, Rena turned around with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Keiichi's awkward stance, he was kicking dust off the ground while scratching the back of his head. _What's wrong with Keiichi I wonder? I wonder? _Rena took a step forward and asked, "What's wrong Keiichi?"

Keiichi looked at Rena and admitted, "I know why you want to talk to me."

Rena smiled and asked, "And what did I want to talk about?"

Keiichi answered, "About me and you dating."

Rena continued, "So... what do you think?"

Keiichi shook her head and Rena felt her heart sunk as she looked at the floor. Keiichi looked at Rena and admitted, "We can't date because I am already dating someone else."

Rena's head snapped up and asked, "Who?"

Keiichi took a step back with his hands raised in a surrender gesture, "You uh don't want to know who, trust me."

Rena took a step forward, feeling her anger rise, "Who!?" Keiichi muttered a name that Rena didn't get, "Keiichi I can't understand what you are saying while your muttering."

Keiichi looked at Rena and said, "I'm dating Satoshi Rena. Tomorrow is going to be our one month anniversary."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Did I shock anyone with Satoshi and Keiichi being in love? Gotta suck to be Shion, Rena, or Mion right now. Oh and in case none of ya'll pieced it together, Rika and Satoko know about Keiichi and Satoshi and were making the cake for them for their anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

Finally Takano comes into the picture!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

"Tomorrow is our one month anniversary." Keiichi just confessed about his and Satoshi's relationship. They have talked about telling Rena and Shion before and agreed that they would tell them when the time was right. It didn't help that Rika and Satoko caught him kissing Satoshi goodbye after their second date but both girls agreed not to tell anybody. Keiichi waited for Rena to explode with anger like he expected but instead she just sagged her shoulders.

She looked at him and asked, "How long have you been gay?"

Keiichi answered, "For awhile. I mean I know when a woman is beautiful and all that but I just can't see myself dating a girl you know."

Rena nodded, "Well considering I am a bisexual myself I guess I can understand."

Keiichi gulped and asked, "Well me and Satoshi always thought that you and Mion were well you know..."

Rena shook her head and said, "We are just really good friends. When I first moved here she was the only one that tried to make me feel like I was at home. She showed me around the village and I guess we just became great friends after that."

Rena and Keiichi stood in an awkward silence until Satoshi opened the closet door and poked his head in. He looked at Keiichi and asked, "So does Rena know?" Keiichi nodded. Satoshi then looked at Rena and asked, "Are you okay with us being together?" Rena nodded. Satoshi opened the door all the way and walked to Rena. "So are _we_ okay?"

Rena again nodded and said, "Yeah we are okay. Well I should leave. I wanted to look at the dump to find more treasures before it gets dark."

Rena quickly left the closet and ran straight to her secret spot besides the van at the dump, a little bank in the stream where the cotton drifting festival takes place. She fell on her knees and began to cry. She sobbed her heart ache, _All this time, liking Keiichi and he turns out to be gay. I- I shouldn't have stopped my sex-filled relationship with Mion. At least then I could drown my sorrow with sex and forget about the pain as Mion fucks me. God I hope her talk with Shion went better than my talk with Keiichi. _Rena was crying so hard, she didn't notice the woman watching her. She gave the crying girl a sad look and started to approach her. She touched Rena's shoulder to get her attention. Rena jumped and turned around to hit whoever disturbed her. The stranger jumped back and gave a little surrender gesture with her hands, "Whoah there! Sorry for scaring you but it looked like you needed a friend and well I need some help. I'm kinda lost."

Rena took a step further and saw that it was Takano. She kept her hands up and waited for Rena to hit her for scaring her. Rena sighed, "How could you be lost?"

Takano held up her camera and confessed, "Well Tomitake was showing me the best places to take pictures and I had to go to the bathroom so I went in the bushes." Takano blushed and continued, "When I came back to the spot where I left Tomitake he wasn't there. I wondered around a bit and ran into you. What were you crying about anyway?"

Rena wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Its none of your business."

Takano looked around and commented, "This place seems very secluded. Why would you be here?"

Rena laughed sarcastically, "Because no one comes here or so I thought." Takano became uncomfortable with Rena staring at her and fidgeted, kicking up some dust. Rena sighed, "Well I should get going."

Takano grabbed Rena's shoulder when she started to walk past her, "Wait."

Rena spun around and slapped Takano's hand off of her, "What!?"

Takano jumped at the hostility and said, "Maybe you should let me drive you home. It being in the middle of the night and all."

Rena huffed, "I can get home on my own thank you. I came here all by myself remember?"

Takano nodded and retorted, "Well that may be so but I am an adult and I can't let you walk home all by yourself. And besides," Takano blushed and Rena had to admit that she did look kinda cute when she blushed, "like I told you, I'm lost."

Rena thought over her options and sighed, "Okay fine. But you cannot tell anyone about me going to this place, got it?" Takano nodded and ran over to Rena when she started to walk away.

The trip was silent and once they finally hit the road Takano looked around and exclaimed, "My car's parked a little aways from here. We could walk to it in a few minutes."

Rena just nodded and followed Takano, watching as her hips swayed as she walked. _What is wrong with me? _

After a few minutes they finally reached the car and found Tomitake leaning against it. He waved to the two girls and walked over to Takano, "Where were you? I waited for almost half an hour for you to get back here!"

Takano slapped Tomitake's chest and yelled, "_I _told _you _to wait for me and thanks to you I got lost! You should be grateful to Rena for saving me from those woods and not being eaten by a bear!"

Tomitake thought back and realized the Takano did tell him to wait for her. He shrugged and said, "Sorry. Thanks Rena for saving Takano from imaginary bears."

Takano hit him again and Rena couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Takano sighed, "Well I guess I'll drop _you _off first and then Rena. Rena could you please tell your parents that you're coming home right now."

Rena shook her head, "My mother isn't in the picture. My father is also gone for the time being, he had to go to Tokyo because of his job."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "How long will he be gone?"

Rena thought out loud, "Well he said that he would be gone for a month and its been a week now so he would be gone for another three weeks."

Takano and Tomitake shared glances and Tomitake asked, "Do you have a friend that you could stay with?"

Rena's mind went straight to Mion but considering her dilemma, Rena didn't want to add any more burdens for her. Rena shook her head and said, "I can take care of myself." Both adults shook their head.

Takano looked at Tomitake, "Don't suppose she can stay with you?"

Tomitake shook his head, "My apartment is barely big enough to house me! What about you?"

Takano sighed, "I guess there's no helping it."

Rena became agitated that the two were talking as if she wasn't here. She stomped her foot and exclaimed, "Oh no! I don't want to stay with anyone! I can take care of myself for a few weeks!"

The two ignored her and talked about where Rena could stay in Takano's apartment. "She could sleep in the guest room even though it is a little cramp."

Tomitake nodded, "Also I hear her family is rich so Rena could cover the living expenses while she stays with you." Takano grabbed her chin and thought about how nice it would be if she didn't have to worry about cooking or paying for food.

Rena finally got their attention by throwing her arms in the air and waving them like she just don't care (Couldn't resist :P). "Excuse me but I don't want to live with Takano for three weeks!"

Tomitake glanced at Takano, "Ouch."

Rena shook her head, "Its not like I don't like you or anything but I just want to be alone right now!"

Takano glanced at Tomitake and sighed, "Well how about this. Everyday I will go to your house and check up on you. That way you could stay at your house and we wont have to worry about you so much."

Rena nodded but a thought came to her, "Why would you two worry about me?"

Takano patted Rena's head like she was a little girl, "Because we are adults and we don't want children to get hurt while they are alone."

Rena pouted, "I'm not a child."

Takano and Tomitake laughed and after a moment Rena joined in realizing that her pout probably made her look more like a child than a grown-up. Without even realizing when it happened, Rena was in Takano's car still giggling every now and again. Takano was driving with Tomitake in the passenger seat. Rena saw him try to touch Takano's thigh but his hand was slapped away. Takano glanced at the rearview mirror and Rena quickly looked out the window, pretending that she didn't see anything.

After half an hour Takano pulled up to an apartment building. Tomitake said goodbye and left saying that he could sleep for days. As soon as he closed the door Takano looked back at Rena, "You saw what he did huh." It wasn't really a question but Rena nodded anyway. Takano sighed and then smiled, "He always tries to get me to have a relationship with him but I can't see him as anything more than a friend. Although, we do tend to have fun every now and again." Takano laughed at Rena's shocked face, obviously knowing what Takano meant by saying that she has 'fun' with Tomitake, and continued to drive to Rena's apartment.

Rena looked out the window and wondered why in the world Takano would confess something so personal to her. Takano drove for a bit and asked, "Does Tomitake's and I's relationship make you think any less of me?"

Rena jumped, having not expect Takano to speak again. She thought for a moment and answered, "No it doesn't."

Takano let out a relieved breath, "Good."

Rena was confused; why would Takano care what she thought. In her eyes, Rena was just a child who didn't know anything about sex. Maybe it was that thought that made Rena confess, "I actually had a relationship like that up until a day ago."

It was Takano's turn to jump in surprise, "Really? With who?"

Rena looked out the window and figured that it was only right to tell Takano since she told her about Tomitake, "Mion."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "The Sonozaki girl?" Rena nodded. Takano bit her lip and wondered if she should tell Rena what she had on her mind.

Rena seemed to notice Takano's lack of response, "What's on your mind?"

Takano concentrated on driving for a bit, "I- I never knew you two girls were gay."

Rena laughed, "Mii-chan is but I'm only bi. Oh and please don't tell anyone about Mion being gay. She doesn't want her family finding out before she gets the courage to tell them." Takano nodded her understanding and pulled up to Rena's house.

Rena was about to leave the car when Takano told her, "How about we make a deal. I tell no one of your dirty little secrets and you tell no one of mine."

Rena looked at Takano and saw her grin like she was planning on using the information Rena so foolishly gave her as blackmail one day. Rena gulped, "D- deal." With that Takano drove away and Rena went inside her home. When the door closed she leaned on it and she slid down. She put her head into her hands and whispered, "What did I just do?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

I know that I didn't include Mion at all in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be dedicated to her and Shion finding out about Satoshi's 'secret'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

Okay I think the rest of the chapters are going to switch from Mion to Rena and back to Mion again with some interaction from both parties. Well anyway, this chapter is going to be about Mion and Shion, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Mion woke up due to the brightness of the sun. Her whole body was stiff from sleeping under the tree she ran to the night before. Her heart still ached by the knowledge that her sister does not return her love. Mion got up and walked slowly back to the Sonozaki house, luckily not passing anyone along the way. She was greeted by her mother, Akane Sonozaki, "Hello Mion. I was starting to worry for a bit but you know you should've told me that you were planning on sleeping over Shion's last night instead of calling me last minute." Mion was surprised, she'd never called her mother last night and she'd never slept over Shion's apartment. _Wait. Mom said that I called her and said that I would be spending the night over Shion's place. Oh... I get it. Shion told mom so she wouldn't go look for me. _Mion expected her mother to loose her smile and yell at her for having sinful thoughts about her sister but nothing came. _So she didn't tell her. _

Mion excused herself and walked toward the bathroom. There, she looked into the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. She could see that her eyes were still red and puffy from crying her eyes out from last night. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up and left the bathroom. Her mother was standing in the hallway and asked, concerned, "Did anything happen Mion? You looked like you just woke up or you were crying for some time."

Mion nodded and stretched, "Yeah mom, I just woke up on Shion's couch and ran to the house thinking that I was going to be late for school until I realized that it is Saturday. I think I'm going back to bed so goodnight." With that, Mion turned and staggered to her room, giving a few yawns to prove that she was tired.

Akane just watched her daughter leave for her bedroom knowing that what Mion said was a lie. She said to herself, "I hope those two aren't fighting again. I still have marks from the last time I had to break those two up."

**Back at Shion's apartment**

Shion woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air. She dreamt that she felt the same way for her twin and they left their village to run away and be together. They got caught and were spirited away by the demon for incest. Shion shook her head to clear it of the weird dream and got up. She took a shower and put on her work outfit, the sexy waitress/maid uniform from Angel Mort. She passed Kasai as she left her apartment, his room being right next to hers. He waved goodbye to her as she ran past him, wondering why Shion was running when she had plenty of time to get to her job. The truth was Shion needed to do something to get her mind off of Mion. _Dammit sis, now you got me thinking of inappropriate thoughts. _

Shion got into her car and drove to her work. The job was a little boring and more than once she was tempted to slap a customer for making sexual jokes about her but at least the pay was good. She gave out menus to a table and turned around to see Keiichi and Satoshi walk into the restaurant together. Keiichi and Satoshi took their seats and Keiichi was whispering to Satoshi, "So did you hear?"

Satoshi gave a confused look and asked, "No what?"

"About the Cotton Drifting Festival."

Satoshi jumped and asked, "What about it?"

Keiichi answered, "Apparently the police are going to do a full surveillance over it. You know, cameras and undercover cops."

Satoshi thought for a moment and asked, "Do you really think they'll be able to find out who's going be murdered and disappear just like that?" Keiichi shrugged.

"Maybe they think that its actually someone else committing the murders every year and they want to try and find out who it is." Both Satoshi and Keiichi jumped at Shion's voice.

Keiichi looked at the younger Sonozaki twin and back at Satoshi, "See Satoshi! Another person who doesn't believe in that silly curse!"

Shion shrugged, "I never said I didn't believe in the curse Keiichi. I'm just stating what I believe is the reasoning behind the police trying to watch over the festival."

Keiichi huffed, "Could've fool me."

Satoshi looked at Shion and asked, "Do you believe in the curse?"

Shion put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment and did a so-so motion with her hand, "A lot of people do and I'm not sure if I do as well. I mean it is pretty scary to think that someone is killing people every year but to call it a curse is a little bit of a stretch." Satoshi sighed while Keiichi smiled, thinking that Shion was on his side even though she in reality she believed in the curse but wanted to keep that to herself.

Shion looked over to Satoshi and asked, "Hey Satoshi is it alright if we talk after I get off of work?"

Satoshi and Keiichi glanced at each other and Satoshi answered, "Yeah I guess."

Shion left to work with the other customers. Keiichi looked at Satoshi and asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

Satoshi nodded, "I don't think she'll take it as well as Rena though." Satoshi and Keiichi got their food and dug in, eating their food without talking. The silence was not awkward but rather comforting.

Keiichi looked at Satoshi and then at his watch, "Well Shion's shift is going to end in five minutes. I'm going to wait outside for you two to finish talking." Satoshi looked around and seeing no one watching, grabbed Keiichi's hand and kissed it. Keiichi blushed and walked out of the restaurant, tripping once and causing Satoshi to laugh.

Shion walked over to Satoshi and said, "Come on Satoshi we can talk out back." Shion led Satoshi to the backdoor and opened it to be greeted with the cool afternoon air. They walked away from Angel Mort for a minute before stopping. Shion looked at Satoshi, blushing and began, "Um I wanted to talk about us."

Satoshi sighed, "I figured."

Shion caught the sigh and asked, "What's wrong? I- I thought you liked me."

Satoshi looked up, "Of course I like you Shion." He saw the hope in her eyes and continued, "but not like you like me. Shion I- I'm gay and I'm with Keiichi."

Shion felt her heart break into a million pieces and looked at Satoshi, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Satoshi held his hands up and stammered, "I- I didn't know how to tell you!"

Shion felt tears leave her eyes as she yelled, "You could've just told me Satoshi! You didn't have to leave me thinking that we could fall in love this whole time!"

Satoshi looked at the ground and said meekly, "I'm sorry Shion but please don't take it out on Keiichi."

Shion shook her head from side to side, "Why would I take it out on him?! Its not like either of you chose to be gay!"

Satoshi looked up, "So your not mad at me or Keiichi."

Again Shion shook her head, "No not mad but I am hurt by the fact that you two kept this from me instead of just telling me the truth."

Shion left Satoshi where he was and walked to her car. Satoshi scratched the back of his head and walked around Angel Mort to find Keiichi sleeping under a tree. Laughing, Satoshi plugged Keiichi's nose which made him snort himself awake making Satoshi laugh even harder. Keiichi smiled and asked, "So how did Shion take it?"

Satoshi said, "Well a lot better than we expected."

Keiichi stood up and wrapped his arm around Satoshi's shoulders, "Well to celebrate how about we catch a movie?"

Satoshi giggled and said, "I thought you'd never asked."

Shion meanwhile drove to her apartment and ran to her room. Once there, Shion cried her eyes out, allowing her sorrow to finally be known to the world. Once her sobbing slowed to hiccups, Shion decided to drown her sorrows with hard liquor. She walked to her kitchen and opened the cabinet above her sink and grabbed the red wine hidden there by Kasai. Not bothering with a glass, Shion walked back to her room and plopped down on her bed. Biting the cork off, Shion gulped a few swigs of the wine. She sighed and raised her bottle in a drunken salute and slurred, "Cheers to being for- hic- ever alone."

**Back at the Sonozaki house**

Mion was in her room reading one of the trashy lesbian romance books she bought behind her parent's back. Behind her parent's back meaning that Akane found the books while cleaning her daughter's room and pretended that she saw nothing. She heard a knock on her door and quickly hid the book under her bed. Her mom opened the door and stepped in. She looked at her daughter and asked, "Okay what happened between you and Shion?"

Mion jumped and asked, "What- what are you talking about mom?"

Akane pinched the skin between her eyebrows, "Mion, I know you and Shion. I can tell that something big happened."

Mion shook her head and laughed guiltily, "I don't know ma maybe Shion is just PMSing."

Akane finally couldn't take it anymore, she walked to her daughter and said, "I know Mion." Mion's head snapped to her mother, _She- she knows!? _Akane continued, "Everyone else knows too, grandma and your father. Mion we aren't ashamed of you, we love you no matter what you are, you know that correct?"

Mion shook her head side to side, "What- what are you talking about mom?"

Akane answered and smiled sweetly, "Mion we know that you're gay." Mion couldn't help it; she laughed out loud. _They don't know about my affections toward Shion! _

Akane looked confused, "Honey you know that you shouldn't laugh at someone, especially your own mother."

Mion looked at her mother and said, "I'm- I'm sorry its just that I- I thought that you would kick me out of the village if you found out I'm gay."

Akane shook her head and smiled down at her daughter, "I would never do that to my own daughter."

Mion felt anger suddenly spike through her and she accused, "Is that what your said to Shion?"

Akane looked away and Mion could easily read the regret on her face, "We- we did it to protect her."

Mion's anger turned into rage as she jumped up and screamed, "BULLSHIT! You sent Shion away because you were afraid of what everybody would say!"

Akane took a step back and stared at her daughter. She said, "No, no one was afraid of what the villagers would say, we were afraid of what they would _do._"

Mion stared at her mother with hatred, the worst part was that Akane knew that she deserved it. "What the fuck are you talking about mom?"

Akane answered, "We- we have always killed the youngest twin in the past. We spared Shion life but we knew that the rest of the villagers would grow angry with us for breaking the tradition." Akane's face twisted into disgust when she said the word tradition.

Mion realized that Akane acted the way she did because she thought that the villagers would despise Shion if she was allowed to stay in Hinamizawa, maybe even hurt her. Her anger died and she asked meekly, "So what gave me away?"

Akane smiled and said, "You know, there are a dozen better places to hide your lesbian romance books than under the bed."

Mion's face turned bright red and she quickly turned around, asking, "Um... are you mad?"

Akane laughed, "For keeping a couple of raunchy books? Of course not!"

Mion let out a relieved sigh and said, "Well I guess I'm going to visit Shion."

Mion quickly left her mother alone in her daughter's bedroom. Akane noticed a corner of a book sticking out from under her daughter's bed. Becoming curious, she bent to pick the book up and read a paragraph where her daughter marked off. The more she read, the redder her face became. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and put the book back under Mion's bed, noting the title of the book so she could buy a copy for herself later.

Mion got on her bike and rode it towards her sister's apartment. Mion knew that her twin might not want to see her after she confessed her feelings for her but she still had to thank her for covering for her. She finally reached the apartment building and locked her bike to the bike rack. She walked through the building and headed toward the elevator. She clicked the up button and waited for ten minutes.

When it opened, she was surprised to see Kasai. Kasai gave Mion one good look and asked, "Here to see Shion?" Mion nodded. Kasai scratched the back of his head, "Well good luck with that. Something really upset Shion and now I can't get her to open the door for me. Maybe you'll have better luck. Oh and be careful, Shion was yelling at me to leave her alone through the door and she was slurring quite a bit, so don't be surprised to find your sister drunk."

Mion nodded and went inside the elevator. She pushed the button for Shion's apartment floor and waited while the elevator went up. Mion thought back to her relationship with her twin and sighed. She knew that Shion would never treat her the same now that she knows about Mion's sinful thoughts about her. Mion just hoped that they could still talk like real sisters, even if it is pretend. She muttered, "At least she has Satoshi." The elevator dinged, signaling that she was on her sister's floor.

She walked out and headed toward Shion's door and heard very loud cursing from inside the apartment. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BOTTLE!?" Mion knew something went wrong between Satoshi and Shion. She dug into her pocket and found the spare key to her twin's apartment. Opening the door, Mion looked inside and gasped, the entire apartment was trashed. The table and couch were flipped over and there was food thrown around the kitchen. Shion was in the kitchen throwing cans out of a cabinet, looking for her bottle. Mion looked at the counter and saw the bottle that her twin was looking so hard for, not realizing that the bottle was just behind her. Grabbing it, she coughed to get her sister's attention.

Shion looked behind her and growled, "Mion stop fucking cloning yourself. I can't tell which of you is the real one."

Mion sighed and held up the bottle, "Is this why you trashed your apartment?"

Shion smiled and hiccupped. She staggered to Mion and reached out for her bottle of wine, but she reached out for the fake Mion on the left and ended up falling down. Shion growled again and looked at her twin. She suddenly tackled Mion which caused her to let go of the bottle and let it smash on the ground. Shion got up on her hands and knees and looked at the smashed bottle, swaying a bit. She looked down at her blushing twin and slurred, "Why did you break my bottle sis? I thought you- hic- loved me."

Mion responded, "Its your fault Shion. You were the one who suddenly tackled me."

Shion just stared at her three twins under her and burst out in tears. "Oh god this sucks!" Mion looked at her twin in shock. Shion continued, "After all this fucking time liking Satoshi and he- hic- turns out to be gay!" Mion stared at Shion, _Well that explains why he keeps staring at Keiichi. _Shion added, "After all this time, just- just FUCK! Now I'm left alone and- and I'm so lonely that- mph!" Mion couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Shion's shoulders and pulled her close to her, kissing her sister's lips. What surprised her was that after a minute of shock Shion returned the kiss, going as far as to lick Mion's bottom lip to ask for entrance.

Remembering Shion's intoxication, Mion pulled back and looked at the fallen lamp, saying, "I'm sorry."

Shion cupped the side of Mion's face and made her look at her. Shion asked, "Why are you sorry sis?"

Mion shook her head and began to cry, "You told me to stop thinking of you like that and- and I can't Shion, I JUST CAN'T!" Shion stared at her sister as she wept, _My sister can't be led to think that she could still think of me like that. It's immoral and sick and- and- OH FUCK THIS! _

Shion brought her lips back to Mion's, slipping her tongue inside the shocked mouth. Mion went wide eyed and tried to push her sister off of her, but her efforts soon ended. She grabbed her sister's waist and pulled her in closer, trying to kiss her more. Shion responded by pulling back and giggled when she heard Mion's whine of disappointment. Shion got off of her sister and grabbed the hem of her white sweater. She pulled it over her head but before she could get her arms out of the sweater, Mion grabbed her twin's face and pulled her into another lustful kiss. Shion managed to get her arms out of the sweater and wrapped them around Mion's neck, pressing her body against her sister's. Even though they were twins, Mion was always an inch taller than Shion and had to bend her head to kiss her sister's lips. Mion grabbed Shion's waist and lifted her up, causing her twin to gasp in surprise and wrap her legs around Mion's waist.

Mion carried Shion to her bed and dropped her on it. Shion bounced with a little, "Oof." and glared at her twin. Mion just giggled and took off her pistol hoister and threw it on a chair in the corner of the room. She then grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. Shion stared as her sister undressed and felt her lust go aflame. She lifted her hand and curled her pointer finger, silently telling Mion to come here. Mion walked to Shion and was surprised when she saw the lust in her eyes. Shion got off of her bed and knelt in front of Mion. She undid the knot in Mion's jacket and watched as it fell around her feet. She then unbuttoned her sister's jeans and pulled down the zipper. She pulled down the jeans and Mion stepped out of them, leaving her with only her lacy black bra and panties. Shion tried to grab the panties to pull them down but Mion grabbed her sister's hands. Shion looked up with a confused look and smiled when she saw Mion's blushing face. Mion smiled and said, "Maybe we should use the bed instead of just the floor."

Shion nodded and got off of her knees. She turned around and was about to walk toward the bed but she felt Mion's arms wrap around her waist. Her hands moved down to trace the gold buttons on Shion's skirt. She smiled when she felt her twin shudder and her hips rose up involuntarily. Mion grabbed the first button and lightly pulled, causing it to pop and come undone. Shion looked down to watch as her twin grab the second button and pull, causing it to come down and the skirt to slide down a bit. Shion looked back and said, "Please sis, don't tease me." Mion smiled and bent her head to nibble on Shion's neck. Shion moaned a little, "Mm~" and looked down again to watch Mion unbutton the last button and watched as her black skirt fall off her legs.

Shion blushed and gasped when she felt Mion suck on her neck, undoubtedly trying to leave a hickey to claim her sister as hers. Shion moaned and pulled out of Mion's embrace to turn around and face her. Mion looked at Shion and felt her mouth water; her twin was wearing red lacy bra and underwear that made her look like a sex goddess. Mion pushed Shion onto the bed and smiled when Shion fell with her legs opened. Shion leaned up on her elbows to glare at her twin but the glare quickly turned into a blush when Mion grabbed her underwear. Mion knelt and slowly pulled off her twin's underwear, staring at her with a lustful look all the while. Mion looked down and giggled when Shion covered her privates with her hands. Mion looked up at her sister who said, "Please sis don't stare. Its embarrassing." Shion's face was so cute that Mion lost it; she grabbed Shion's hands and pried them away from her prize. She felt drool begin to leave a corner of her mouth when she saw how excited her sister was. Mion decided to tease Shion by playing with her pubic hair. Shion looked at the ceiling, unable to watch her sister as she teased her body.

Mion brought her lips close to Shion's pussy and blew gently, causing Shion to gasp and grip the sheets. Mion laughed and stuck her tongue out. She dragged it from the top of Shion's knee to the corner of her outer vaginal lips. Shion moaned, "Please~ Mion, I- I need this so bad!" Hearing Shion finally beg, Mion decided to reward her sister. Mion licked the juices that spilled out of her sister, causing her to moan, "Yes~!" She spread Shion's vaginal lips and licked up the slit and flicked her clit. Shion threw her head back and her grip on the sheets increased ten fold. "Mion~! Please don't stop~" Mion dragged her tongue down her slit and attacked her hole, swirling her tongue around it, sometimes plunging her tongue inside. Shion leaned up and grabbed Mion's head with one hand, stroking her ponytail. Mion chuckled and the vibrations from the laugh caused Shion's hips to rise as she moaned out her approval. Shion looked down and saw her twin pleasure her. The sight before her caused Shion to fall off the edge. She gripped Mion's head and trembled when her climax ran through her. She threw back her head and screamed/moaned, "Mion!"

Mion drank Shion's cum as it flowed out of her. She licked up the cum that spilled out of her twin and down her thighs. When Shion's body finally stopped trembling, she slumped on the bed and panted to get her breath back. Her body twitched every few seconds and Mion smiled, knowing that she caused her sister's climax. Mion crawled into the bed and grabbed Shion's face, lovingly kissing her lips and letting Shion have a taste of her own essence. Mion pulled back and laid down, pulling Shion to her and spooning her. Shion smiled and looked back at her sister, saying, "I love you."

Mion kissed her lips again and said, "I love you too." The two women fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Auther's notes**

Wow! Longest chapter I've ever created... I think


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

Based on Rena and Takano!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Rena sighed and snuggled against her pillow. She slowly woke up and pulled herself in a sitting position on her bed. Rena squinted when the sunlight went through her window and into her still sleepy eyes. She walked around the house to her bathroom before she remembered it was Sunday so that meant no school and not having to take a shower as soon as she woke up. Rena smiled and walked to the living room, plopping down on the couch. She was reaching for the remote when she heard the knocking on her door. "Who's that I wonder. I wonder."

Rena walked to the door and opened it without a second thought or even checking who it was through the eye hole. What she found shocked her. It was Takano in her work outfit with a fist raised as if she was going to knock again. She wasn't even looking at Rena per say. She was staring at Rena's outfit with a raised eyebrow, "Only underwear and a t-shirt?"

Rena looked down and blushed. She didn't think of putting on pants! Rena crossed her arms and retorted, "I just got up."

Takano became confused, "In the middle of the day? Its one o'clock Rena."

Takano took a step forward into Rena's personal space and raised a hand, placing it on Rena's forehead. Rena blushed and watched as Takano's face changed from her usually drowsiness to one of concentration. Rena already had a fever once so she knew how long a hand should stay on a forehead to check for fevers and Takano's hand was on hers for far too long. After what seemed like an eternity Takano finally pulled her hand back but did not step out of Rena's personal space. Rena looked at the ground, embarrassed, while Takano thought aloud, "You don't seem to have a fever. Hmmm." Takano raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that your little tryst with Mion is really over?" Rena's blush increased ten fold and Takano misinterpreted it as a sign, she pushed Rena further into the house while winking, "Sorry for interrupting."

Rena was too shocked to rebel against Takano pushing her back into the house. Her mind finally started to work again and she abruptly turned around. Takano jumped at the sudden action and teased, "My my. Whats this? Did you grow bored with Mion already?"

Rena shook her head and felt her blush start to go away, "I wasn't with Mion Miyo."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "Miyo? Now why would you call me by my first name?"

Rena answered cheerfully, "Because since you are going to check up on me every day for the next three weeks I wanted to be closer to you!" The fact that Rena said all this in only her panties and a t-shirt made Takano wonder how 'close' Rena wanted to be with her but quickly dispelled the thought.

Takano looked around and saw the fancy furniture in the living, "My my what expensive looking stuff."

Rena immediately put her guard back up, not liking how Takano's eyes lit up when she saw the living room, "Well dad is kinda poor in reality. We only got the furniture because it was on sale." Of course it was a complete lie thanks to her parents divorce and her mother leaving a large amount of condolence money to her father. Takano however was not even paying attention, she was too busy looking a strange figure that did not belong with the living room's scenery. She walked into the living room as if she lived in the house and looked at the figure, the figure turning out to be the kento doll Rena and Keiichi saved from the dump awhile back.

Rena ran over to Takano and realized that her eyes didn't light up because of the furniture, it lit up because of her _kento doll. _Takano stared at it for awhile, looking over it as if it were a masterpiece instead of a piece of junk. Rena waited silently behind Takano, watching as Takano stared at her doll. She had to admit that she liked how even though Takano's face was full of concentration, her droopy eyes and slight smile made it look as if she were listening to music or relaxing. Finally Takano looked back at Rena and asked, "Where did you get this?"

Rena answered with stars in her eyes, "At the dump! There are so many treasures there and when I saw the kento doll I knew that I just had to take it home!"

Takano smiled and nodded her head looking back at the doll. "Did you take anything else from the dump? I would very much like to see it." Rena was surprised, not even Mion asked to see her collection. Of course Rena heard some people call her weird behind her back whenever she went into a 'taking home' frenzy but she didn't care. Although to actually find someone who _wants_ to see her collection was astonishing. Rena finally came to earth when she heard snapping sounds. Looking in front of her, Rena saw Takano's worried face as she snapped her fingers in front of Rena, trying to get her attention for a few minutes now.

Rena shook her head to clear her thoughts and saw Takano's face drop in disappointment. Realizing her mistake Rena quickly said, "Oh wait! I didn't mean the shake head as saying no to you! I was just doing it to clear it! Um of course I will take you to see my collection! But uh its far from here, at the dump."

Takano tapped her chin, "Well I have to get back to work in half an hour. How about I come back over here after work, at five?" Rena nodded, a little relieved that Takano would leave and she could take a shower.

Takano waved goodbye and left for the Irie Clinic. Rena went to her bathroom and stripped off her clothes while she was waiting for the water in the shower to heat up. She looked down at herself, seeing her stiff nipples and sighed, "What is wrong with me? It was just Takano." Even though she said it was just Takano, her mind whispered otherwise. It whispered how Rena wanted her to keep staring at her kento doll because the way she bent made her ass so teasingly lift in the air. It whispered about her being Takano's sick little patient and Takano examining her body so _so _thoroughly.

Rena felt her arousal rise as she thought of Takano checking her heart rate while pressing her body up against hers. Her breasts pressing up against Rena's smaller ones as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. Rena blushed and checked the shower to see if it was the right temperature. Smiling she got into the shower and lathered some shampoo onto her hands, trying to forget her little fantasy with Takano. Unfortunately the fantasy was stuck in her mind and persisted that Rena finish it. She massaged her scalp and soon her head was covered in suds. Rena closed her eyes and relaxed, imagining that Takano was in the shower with her, that it was her hands shampooing her hair. Once it was clean Takano would gently push Rena under the shower head and watch as the suds left her hair and leave it nice and silky smooth. Takano would then gently caress her body, gliding her hands over the exposed skin and letting her fingernails lightly make contact with the skin so it would leave temporally scratches. Soon her hands would meet the top of Rena's mound and play with the pubic hair for a bit before finally touching her cl-. Rena shook her head and noticed that her right hand was dangerously close to her most sacred place.

Rena sighed, "What is wrong with me I wonder. I wonder." Rena finished showering and toweled off. She walked to her room and dressed in her usual dress. Rena began to panic when she couldn't find her matching hat but sighed in relief when it was under her bed. Reaching for it, her hand brushed against something. When the hat was situated on her head, Rena reached back under the bed and touched something, no wait, it was paper. She grabbed it and gasped when she saw what it was. It was actually a picture of everyone at the school. Mion was in the middle of Rena and Shion and all three of them had their arms wrapped around each other. Keiichi had an arm wrapped around Satoshi to the left of the three women. Satoko and Rika was in front of everyone with goofy smiles as Satoko made a peace sign and Rika had a hand in the air, waving to the camera. Rena laughed and put the picture on her desk. She looked at the clock and sighed, Takano would still be at work for another three hours.

Rena looked back at the picture and figured out what to do to kill the time. She walked to her house phone and dialed a few numbers. Akane picked up at the third ring, "Hello. Sonozaki house, Akane Sonozaki speaking."

Rena sighed, she hoped that Mion would pick it up, "Oh uh hi Ms. Sonozaki, is Uncle Mion home?"

Akane laughed as Rena called her daughter by her nickname and thought for a minute, "Sorry dear Mion left to see her sister awhile back."

Rena felt excitement run through her, _So she told her! Oh I hope it went well. _"Well thanks anyway Ms. Sonozaki, sorry for wasting your time."

Akane laughed, "Its no problem Rena! Oh but before you hang up, I wanted to ask you something kinda private."

Rena again felt her arousal at the word private due to the fact that she didn't deal with it before. She quickly stamped on it, "What is it?"

Akane chewed on her lip and asked, "Did you know about Mion's secret?"

Rena jumped, _Oh no does she know!? _"A- about what Ms. Sonozaki?"

Akane sighed, "You know your stuttering just gave you away right? I was talking about Mion being gay."

Rena gulped, "Oh well yeah I knew about that. She wanted to tell you when she got the courage. So did she?"

Akane laughed again, "Actually I confronted her about it and she admitted that she was gay. She was hiding it from us but she wasn't exactly sneaky about it. Either way I'm glad she at least told of friend."

Rena smiled, _Telling me isn't all she did. _"Well um how did you uh take it?"

Akane raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking how we took it or if Mion suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet?"

Rena laughed nervously, "Both I guess."

Akane laughed, "Everyone already knew about Mion being gay, and yes we still love her." In the background Rena heard a ding. Akane gasped, "Oh well brownies are done! I must go so goodbye!"

It was Rena's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Brownies?"

Akane laughed once more, "Yes brownies. Even the Sonozakis like to indulge in cookie dough filled brownies every now and again. (FYI: they are DELICIOUS!) With that Akane finally hung up.

Rena looked back at the clock and realized that her talk with Ms. Sonozaki took half an hour. Rena smiled and dialed Shion's home phone number. This time it answered on the first ring, "Whoever this is it better be important."

Rena whispered, "Is this Mion or Shion?"

She heard a laugh, "Its Mion Rena. We have to keep this short cause sis is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her up."

Rena was literally shaking with excitement, "So does that mean-"

Mion laughed again and Rena realized that her friend's laugh was almost the same as her mother's, weird. "Well you _could_ say that we are together."

Rena blushed, "Did you two already-"

Mion interrupted, "Mhm well I got to go now, sis looks like she is about to get up. Bye Rena." Once she hang up Mion snuggled back into the bed and held on to her still sleeping sister, "Rena will get over the fact that I lied to her. I hope." With that Mion closed her eyes and fell asleep with her twin's scent all around her.

Rena smiled, "At least it worked out for Mion." Rena walked back in the living room and watched T.V. for awhile. She fell asleep while watching My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic and fell onto her side. She dreamt that she took Takano to see her secret collection in the van at the dump. As the dream went on though, Takano's clothes slowly became more transparent and finally the dream Rena lost it. She tackled Takano on the van's floor and ripped off her clothes. Takano just smiled and moaned when Rena inserted two fingers into her and began to furiously fuck the nurse. The dream went on with the two women grinding their pussies together when Rena felt her nose being tickled. Her dream self scratched it while Takano suddenly stopped moaning Rena's name to say, "My my someone fell asleep while watching a child's show. How cute."

Rena grunted, "Baby I'll show you how cute I can get." The tickling sensation increased as dream Rena grabbed Takano and fucked her even harder.

Takano didn't respond one bit, just continue to watch Rena with a smile on her lips, "Aren't you suppose to take me to see your collection Rena?" Rena became confused, Takano was in her van surrounded by it!

Finally the tickling on her nose became too much for poor Rena and she sneezed, ending the dream and bringing her back into reality. Looking up Rena literally jumped off the couch in surprise. Takano was in her house! She was wearing her casual clothes this time and had a feather in her hand, "You were breathing very hard Rena. That means either two things, one was that you just had a nightmare or you were having a _very _good dream and by the smile on your face I would bet it was the latter. So Rena, who were you dreaming about and who exactly is this baby?" Rena gulped and tried to press herself in the couch to stay far away from Takano. Takano noticed this and leaned in even closer whispering, "Was I your baby?"

Rena threw up her arms, yelling, "NO! That would be so weird!" Takano laughed and stood up to look around the house again. Rena noticed as Takano stood up, her eyes had an emotion in their depths, was it disappointment?

Takano looked down, "Aren't you going to take me to see your collection Rena?"

Rena shivered when Takano asked the same question when she was sleeping and fantasizing of bending Takano at the waist as she licked down her back, inching closer and closer to her- "Of course! Lets head over there now!" Rena jumped off the couch and walked quickly to the door.

Takano watched as she put on her shoes, "Okay I'm coming." The two women left the house and began to drive to the dump.

Rena glanced at Takano and asked, "How did you get into my house anyway?"

Takano continued to look at the road, "You left the door unlocked. You should know better than that Rena."

Rena sighed, "I know I know." The drive continued in silence but strangly it wasn't awkward for them. At least not for Takano. Rena on the other hand was too busy worrying if Takano figured out that she was fantasizing about her. _She was very close to me when I woke up, but she never really paid attention to personal space in the past so maybe it was nothing._

Takano slowed the car to a stop, "We're here." Rena looked out her window and smiled when she saw her beloved dump. The two got out of the car and Rena led Takano through the dump. She laughed whenever Takano tripped and screamed when her foot stepped into something that used to be food. More than once Takano fell face first and Rena always helped her up, covering her laughter with a hand on her mouth. After half an hour they finally reached the van. Takano looked at the busted down van, "Is that it?" Rena shook her head and walked toward it, opening one of the rearview windows and sliding in. Takano had trouble looking at the van itself and not Rena's ass.

Rena turned around once she was in the van and waved over to Takano to come closer. Takano walked over and looked in through the window. All around the inside of the van were stuffed animals and other cute things. Rena looked at Takano, "Come inside. I taped something to the roof that I know you would love." Takano gulped and nodded, crawling inside the van although her knee got caught and she ended up falling inside. Takano grunted in pain, sure that she scraped her knee and slowly looked up. She was on top of Rena, pinning her down with her good knee between Rena's legs. Rena was staring up at Takano with a huge blush on her face. Slowly very slowly she rose her hips and mewed when the pressure increased on her pussy.

Takano gulped and slowly started to move her leg, causing her knee to press up against Rena. Rena arched her back and cried out as the leg began to move. Takano watched as Rena trembled with pleasure and moan, "Faster, harder Miyo~"

The use of her first name was what snapped Takano out of her trance. She jumped away from Rena and whacked her head on the top of the van, "Shit!"

Rena seemed to realize what happened as well for she closed her legs quickly and held down her dress' hem with her hands, "Sorry!"

Takano rubbed her head and glanced up, momentarily forgetting that she was about to have sex with Rena, "Wow." Rena looked up and saw her map of Hinamizawa along with a map of the star constellations next to it. The Hinamizawa map depicted what it looked like when 'demons' lived there. Takano stared at the map and slowly reached out, touching the Furede Shrine. Rena looked back at Takano and saw her eyes lit up in wonder. Takano also looked down, "Thank you for bringing me here Rena."

The two women continued to look over the collection in silence, both deep in their thoughts. After awhile both women heard something lightly tapping on the van. Rena crawled over to a window and looked out and groaned, "Its raining and neither of us brought an umbrella. What are we going to do I wonder. I wonder."

Takano sighed, "How about we stay here until the rain stops?"

Rena nodded her agreement and looked around, "Hmm there isn't anything we could use as blankets."

Takano also looked around and found a few books, "We could read until the rain ends although from the looks of it, it wont for a little bit." Again Rena nodded and grabbed a book for herself. Takano looked over the collection of books and sighed, all of them were about girly things like fairy tales and lullabies! Takano scanned the van to see if there was something to occupy her mind and her eyes rested on Rena.

Takano seemed to remember what she and Rena were about to do a few minutes before, "Rena how about we forget about what we just did or were about to a few minutes ago."

Rena looked up from her book and blushed, repeating, "Sorry."

Takano crawled over to Rena and placed a hand on her knee, making the girl's heart rate increase tenfold. "Its okay Rena, you don't have to apologize." Rena felt her arousal rise when Takano leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "Although I would've rocked your world if you'd hadn't called me by my first name and snap me out of my daze." Rena blushed and Takano laughed at her expression, "I was just kidding!"

Rena nodded and looked out of the window to watch the rain fall. Takano sat beside Rena and looked back up to see the map of the old Hinamizawa. After half an hour Takano groaned and looked back down, rubbing her neck as it became sore from looking up too long. She looked outside to see it had become dark and it was still pouring, even some thunder boomed in the distance. She sighed and felt something soft brush up against her neck as her shoulders sagged. Looking over to her left she saw Rena fast asleep, her body leaning on Takano with her head resting on her shoulder. Takano laughed and wrapped an arm around Rena, pulling her in closer. Rena mewed in her sleep and cuddled with Takano. Takano looked once more at the rain outside and closed her eyes. She rested her head on Rena's and fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's notes**

TADA! Takano's starting to warm up to Rena!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**

Ya'll know the deal. Mion and Shion based

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Shion was the first of the Sonozaki twins to wake up. She groaned her pain at the hangover as she sat up in her bed, _Shit shit SHIT! I shouldn't have gone all crazy and drank that whole bottle of wine. _She felt something stir in the bed next to her and jumped in surprised. Looking to her right, Shion saw her twin in nothing but her lacy black bra and underwear. Mion was deep in sleep still with a smile on her face and her arms around her twin. Shion's eyes widened as she began to remember what she did with her twin when she was wasted. _OH GOD! _Mion began to stir again and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and rested her head in Shion's naked lap. Shion blushed while Mion just rubbed her head on Shion's lap as if she were a cat, "Morning sis. Did you have a good dream?"

Shion just stared at her sister, "Mi- Mion did we- um you know..." Mion sat straight up, staring into Shion's eyes, _Oh god Shion didn't want to. _Mion knew that she had to tell her twin the truth so she just nodded. Shion jumped and fell out of the bed, falling with her legs open and causing her twin's mouth to water. Shion quickly closed her legs and scrambled around the room to gather her clothes. Due to her hang over, Shion stumbled a few times and even fell down once, cursing the entire time. Mion watched as her sister semi-quickly covered herself. She slowly got off the bed and put on her clothes. While Shion was still scrambling around, looking for her skirt, Mion slipped out of Shion's apartment and left the apartment building.

Shion finally put on all her clothes and said, "Look Mion I know that we slept together but I was drunk and-" Shion's sentence trailed off in space when she realized that her sister was no longer in bed and that her clothes were missing. Shion walked outside and saw Mion riding her bike in the direction of the Sonozaki house. _She sleeps with me while I'm drunk and just disappears without saying I'm sorry or even a fucking goodbye!? _Shion was truly pissed at her sister but she also felt something she didn't expect; hurt. _UGH! What the hell is happening to me?! _Shion starts to run after her twin but her headache blared through her mind. Grabbing her head, Shion decided to wait until the stupid hang over is gone to talk to her sister.

Mion was riding her bike as fast as she could to her house. Once there, she dropped the bike off, not even bothering to lock it up and ran through the house and literally run into her mother. Akane took one good look at her daughter's face and pulled her in close, Mion burying her face in the crook of her mom's neck and cried her eyes out. They stood like that for a good ten minutes until Mion's sobbing slowed to hiccups. Akane grabbed Mion's shoulders and forced her daughter to look into her eyes, "What happened?"

Mion hiccupped, "I- I did something bad mom. T- to Shion."

Akane looked at her daughter and asked, "What did you do that was so bad?"

Mion knew that she had to make up a lie and quickly said, "I- I told her about Satoshi."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "What about Satoshi?"

Mion wiped her eyes and said, "I to- told her that Satoshi wa- was gay and with Kei- Keiichi."

Akane looked at her daughter's eyes and knew there was more to be told but decided that if her daughter wanted to keep it a secret, then she wouldn't push her. Akane said, "Well honey, don't you think it would be better if Shion knew the truth than to keep thinking that she and Satoshi could end up together?" Mion nodded and Akane said, "Well there you have it. Now please stop crying Mion, you know how much I hate it to see one of my babies cry."

Mion smiled and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. Akane looked at the clock and said, "Well its almost time for lunch. How about I make us some sandwiches?"

Mion nodded, "I'd like that." The two women walked to the kitchen and while Akane was getting lunch meat from the refrigerator, Mion was getting plates and glasses for the two of them. Akane made ham and cheese sandwiches with mayo for the two of them when Mion asked, "Do you want nacho cheese Doritos or cool ranch?"

Akane looked at her daughter with a bewildered look on her face, "Do you really have to ask?"

Mion shook her head "No, I'm just teasing mom. Of course cool ranch Doritos." (This is the moral of the story... COOL RANCH DORITOES KICK NACHO CHEESE DORITOES' ASS!)

The two ate their lunch in silence. Akane looked at her daughter and saw how uneasy she was, _What's wrong now? _Akane asked, "Mion... I know something's wrong. Please tell me what it is."

Mion looked at the table and asked, "How can you just accept me just like that?"

Akane blinked in surprise, "Mion you really don't think that we would stop loving you if you came out to us, do you?" Mion just nodded and looked at her half-eaten sandwich, it becoming less appetizing than a second ago. Akane sighed, "To be utterly honest when I expressed my suspicions to mom (AKA THE HAG!) she was furious, but after awhile she learned to accept the fact that you just like girls instead of boys. We all give you our fullest support Mion and our opinion of you will never change." Mion smiled and finished her lunch with her mother in silence although it wasn't uncomfortable, instead it was very relaxing for both women.

When they finished eating and cleaning up Mion continued to have a nagging feeling in her stomach, _I should have at least apologize to Shion. She's probably furious with me and I know that I deserve it. _Mion looked up at her mother, "Hey ma I forgot something at sis' apartment. I'm going to go get it."

Akane raised her eyeborws in surprise, "Don't you think that you should at least give Shion time to settle down?"

Mion shook her head, "Nah. And besides she might want a shoulder to cry on."

Akane shrugged, "Alright but if you do plan on sleeping over just call me okay?" Mion nodded and left the house. She got on her bike and began the long ride to her twin's apartment, all the while thinking of ways to tell her she was sorry for sleeping with her.

**Back at Shion's apartment**

Shion sighed for the millionth time. Her headache went down enough that she could think again although it didn't exactly helped her. _I- I had sex with my twin sister... I had sex with my twin sister. What is wrong with me? _Shion continued yelling at herself as she cleaned up her apartment. She grabbed her head when it gave her yet another painful throb. "Where did I put that aspirin?" Shion walked to the bathroom connected to her bedroom and got two pills to help with the headache. As she was about to walk out of her bedroom, something shiny on the bed caught her eye. Setting the pills down on her nightstand, Shion walked to the bed and looked at whatever shined. Picking it up, the shiny thing turned out to be her secret locket. Opening it, Shion saw the picture of her and Mion holding each other with large smiles on their faces. On the other side of the locket, it read, 'No matter what, twins stick together.'

Shion felt tears stinging her eyes as she remembered that day when she got the locket. It was on the first Cotton Drifting Festival she had attended since she first moved back to Hinamizawa. Mion and her went to every stall and played every game. Mion won the locket when they went to a shooting game when she shot all five targets. Of course the game was rigged but Mion knew that no matter what the targets had to go down if you shot them straight in the middle. Mion gave her the locket saying this was her welcoming present. Shion giggled when she remembered how cute her twin looked when she gave her the locket with a giant blush on her cheeks and how the blush covered her entire face when Shion kissed her cheek as a way of saying thank you. Shion found herself smiling sweetly when she remembered what she told Mion later on that night when Mion was sleeping over her apartment. They were on her bed with Mion gushing about how awesome it was to have her twin back when she decided to mess with her sister. She told her twin that if she were a boy then she would've fallen in love with her. After that Mion was very quiet and always blushed when Shion looked at her.

Shion shook her head, _I shouldn't think that my sister is cute! _She walked around the apartment to see if she forgot anything to clean up. Shion walked back into the kitchen and heard her stomach growl. Sighing, Shion opened the fridge and found left over pizza she had two nights ago. Grabbing it, she ate the pizza cold while thinking about how she should deal with Mion. _She left without saying goodbye or anything so that might be a good sign. On the other hand, she could've just been hurt by the way I acted once I woke up... Hmm... I just can't ignore her or people will think something is up. _Looking at the calendar, Shion realized it was Sunday so she would have school tomorrow. _I could just act like nothing happened but Mion could do the opposite. Maybe I can call her sis and twin more than I usually do, it might just wake her up from this fantasy that we could be together. _

Shion thought about her twin and her thoughts went to what happened last night. She rubbed her thighs together as she felt her arousal rise, _Shit Mion! This is all your fault!_ Shion sighed and finished her lunch. Looking around, she wondered what she could do to get her mind occupied and off of her twin. Shion looked back at the fridge and sighed once again; she had to do grocery shopping soon.

Shion walked to her bedroom and grabbed her wallet off her counter. She walked out of the apartment building and got into her car. She drove to the market and parked her car. Shion walked through the stalls, buying the food she knew that she needed. She walked to the meat stall and said, "Hi Mr. Grady! Can I please have a pound of hamburger meat?"

Mr. Grady laughed, "Anything for a Sonozaki! Oh and did you hear the rumor?"

Shion watched as Mr. Grady got her meat and asked, "About the police looking over the Cotton Drifting Festival?"

Mr. Grady laughed, "Well yeah that. I'm pretty shock that the police would do something as stupid as surveying a sanction event."

Shion shrugged and paid Mr. Grady for the meat, "Well either way as long as they don't do anything too stupid like canceling the whole thing then I'm okay with it."

Mr. Grady took the money and said, "Well I don't know about that but at least its obvious now who's going to be spirited away by a demon this year." Shion shrugged and turned to walk away to other stalls while waving goodbye to Mr. Grady.

It took an hour for Shion to finish her grocery shopping and she now had five bags in each arm. She waddled back to her car and dumped all the food in her trunk. She drove back home and sighed when she saw her sister's bike there. Shion parked her car and wondered what she should do with Mion. She grabbed her groceries and walked to the elevator. She sighed when the elevator was going up to her floor, _I wonder who THAT was... _The elevator went back down thankfully. Shion's arms started to burn from holding so much weight at once, _Come on, come on. _The elevator finally reached the lobby and when it opened Shion's eyes widened in surprise. It was Kasai rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah Shion there you are. I was actually coming to find you. Your sister is outside your apartment and she looked pretty upset. I went to ask her what was wrong but she just told me to get you."

Shion nodded and stepped into the elevator, "Thank you Kasai for informing me. I will deal with her now." Kasai nodded as the elevator closed.

After a few minutes Shion finally arrived at her floor. She walked to her apartment door and was surprise to see Mion sitting outside her door. Mion looked at her twin and down at the grocery bags. She got up and without a single word to her twin, grabbed half of the bags and waited for Shion to open the door. Shion was too shocked to do anything. Mion sighed and grabbed her own key and opened the door, walking in like it was her own place. Shion followed Mion and saw her already putting away groceries. Shion set the rest of the bags on the table and watched as her twin put everything away.

Once she was done, Mion turned around to face Shion but she couldn't meet her eyes. "Look Shion about last night..." Mion began to weep, "I AM SO SORRY! You were drunk and I took advantage of you and- and I'm just sorry."

Shion walked to her twin and gently grabbed her face, "Mion look at me."

Mion lifted her head and looked at her twin, knowing that she would yell at her. Instead though, Shion lightly touched her lips with her own. Shion pulled back and said, "Ever since you told me about how you felt well I-I couldn't get you out of my head. I mean, I know this is wrong, _really_ wrong, but I- mph!" Mion ended her sister's sentence by smashing her lips to her sister's. Shion quickly returned the kiss and pulled Mion in close, secretly loving the feel of her twin's body against her own and how her lips were so soft.

Mion pulled back and grabbed Shion's ass, "Are- are you sure about this?" Shion nodded and kissed Mion again, slipping her tongue through Mion's parted lips. The two women made out passionately, not fighting for dominance but to enjoy the feel of the other's tongue. Mion lifted Shion much like she did last time, but this time instead of dropping Shion on the bed, she just set her down by the bed. Shion smiled and kissed Mion again, all the while undoing Mion's white jacket and unbuttoning her jeans. She pulled back much to Mion's disappointment and looked down to peel the jeans off of her sister's body. Mion blushed and grabbed Shion's shoulders when she went on her knees in front of Mion.

Mion stammered, "We- we don't have to do this Shion."

Shion's head snapped up, "What?! After everything you put me through you say we don't have to do this?!"

Mion nodded and looked down at her sister, "I don't want to make love to you and then have you pretend like nothing happened."

Shion smiled and licked Mion's inner thigh, causing her grip on Shion's shoulders to increase. Shion said, "I don't want to pretend like nothing happened either." Shion grabbed Mion's underwear and pulled it down to her ankles. She looked at her sister expectantly until Mion realized what she wanted. Mion grabbed her gun and gun hoister to pull it off her and throw it to a corner of the room. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised her arms to take off her shirt. When the shirt was halfway off her head, she gave a little, "Eep!" when Shion decided to lick at her sister's belly, slowly dragging her tongue to Mion's bra. Mion took her shirt off fully and threw it on the bed. Shion reached Mion's bra and licked at the hook connecting the two cups of the bra. She took the hook into her mouth and used her tongue to unhook the bra. She opened her mouth to watch as the bra opened up and let the two breasts bounce free.

Mion felt excitement run through her as her sister unhooked her bra, _Its really happening! _Her train of thought was interrupted through when she moaned out when Shion roughly grabbed her breasts. Shion chuckled, "Aren't we sensitive." Shion brought her lips to Mion's right boob and gave the nipple a small lick. She smiled when she felt the nipple harden under her touch. Shion closed her lips around the nipple and started to suck and lick it while her other hand massaged Mion's left breast.

Mion threw her head back and moaned, "Ah~ More please more~" She grabbed her sister's head with one hand to hold her in place while the other was reaching down to grab Shion's boob through her sweater. Shion moaned out her approval and switched boobs, sucking the left nipple while massaging the right boob.

Soon Shion felt overdressed and pulled back from Mion's breasts. Mion panted and looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. Shion just smiled and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Mion stared at Shion as she took off the shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. Shion was about to unbutton her skirt when she felt Mion's hands stop her. Looking up Mion said, "Allow me." Mion got on her knees but instead of taking off the skirt, she let her fingertips touch Shion's ankles and slowly dragged them up to her thighs. Shion shivered under Mion's touch and looked down to see her sister bring her head to her inner thigh where the skirt just ends and licked the exposed skin there. Shion grabbed Mion's head for support as her legs trembled. Mion chuckled and grabbed the first button on the skirt, undoing it and watching as the skirt slid down her sister's body by an inch. She grabbed the second button and undo it, watching as the skirt slid down another two inches. Shion watched as Mion unbutton her skirt, feeling her arousal rise. Mion leaned in and licked Shion's right inner thigh as she undid the last button, causing the skirt to fall down Shion's legs.

Shion looked down and begged, "Please sis~ no more teasing~" Mion looked up with her tongue still sticking out with a mean look in her eyes. She slowly leaned in and licked up Shion's right leg, pulling back when her tongue was a centimeter from Shion's underwear. Shion threw her head back and bit her bottom lip, determined not to let her sister know how badly she needed this. Unfortunately for Shion, Mion could clearly see the growing wet spot on Shion's underwear and chuckled. Watching Shion's face, Mion suddenly licked at Shion's wet spot and her reaction did not disappoint Mion. Shion gasped and moaned out, "Yes~"

Mion chuckled and licked at the spot again, causing Shion's grip on her head to increase as she moaned out her approval. Mion, deciding that the underwear was in her way of her prize, gabbed it and pulled it down to Shion's ankles. Shion kicked the underwear away. When Mion leaned in to lick Shion directly, Shion lifted her leg to push Mion on the floor. Mion yelped in surprise, "What gives?"

Shion just giggled and pointed to her bed, "Sit." Mion smiled and sat on the edge of Shion's bed.

Shion smiled and reached around her back to unclip her bra. She managed to undo the hook but decided not to fully take it off. She then walked to Mion and sat on her lap, wrapping her legs around Mion's waist and grabbed Mion's ponytail. Lightly pulling, Shion brought Mion's lips back to her and slipped her tongue into Mion's mouth. Mion grabbed Shion's bra straps and pulled down, taking Shion's bra off. Mion wrapped her arms around Shion's waist and reached up, grabbing Shion's shoulders from behind. The two made out for a few minutes and felt their desire increase to an absolute need. Shion pushed Mion down, giggling at her sister's shocked face and yelp. Mion tried to get up but Shion held her down, "Oh no, you are going to stay there." Mion nodded and felt her pussy throb with need and a little bit of drool leaving a corner of her mouth.

Shion went on her knees and looked under her bed. Grabbing her secret shoe box, she stood up and put the box on the bed. Mion leaned up on her elbows and looked at the shoe box, "Shoes? At a time like this? Seriously sis?"

Shion giggled and said, "No not shoes." Shion opened the box and grabbed the secret strap on, "This." Mion blushed and felt her body beg to be fucked by the strap on. Shion walked in front of Mion and put on the strap on. She held up her hand and did a little turn around motion with her pointer finger. Mion smiled and got off the bed and much to Shion's delight, turned around and bend down at the waist to rest her hands on the bed, presenting her ass to her twin.

Shion chuckled and groped Mion's ass with one hand while the other was aiming the head to Mion's lips. Without any warning, Shion plunged the dildo inside Mion to the hilt. Mion gasped out in pain and squirmed around, "Not so rough Shion!"

Shion shrugged, "Consider it pay back for screwing me while I was drunk."

Mion sagged her shoulders and sighed, "Yeah I guess I kinda deserved that."

Shion felt anger spike threw her, she grabbed Mion's left leg and lifted it up and placed it on her shoulder so Mion was forced to lay on her side. Shion began to fuck Mion without any restraint, causing Mion's body to be rocked on the bed in time with the thrusting, "Kinda? KINDA?! You fucked me and left without saying anything whatsoever!"

Mion felt searing pain the first five thrusts but it quickly turned into unbearable pleasure as her body got used to the rough sex. She moaned out, "Sorry~ Just don't stop!"

Shion grunted and fucked Mion even harder, causing her to shake her head side to side with a lustful smile on her lips. Shion turned her head to lick Mion's foot while thrusting into her. Shion moaned, "Ah~ You- you're so tight~!"

Mion and Shion were in heaven. Shion grew bored with their position and pulled out of Mion. Mion whined when she felt the emptiness. Looking behind her she asked, "What gives Shion?"

Shion shrugged, "I got bored." Shion laid down on her bed and looked at Mion smiling. Mion got the message and straddled Shion, one leg on either side of her hips. Mion reached down and grabbed the strap on, aiming it at her hole as she eased herself down. The strap on went in with ease and Mion began to bounce on Shion's hips, bending over and gripping the sheets while she moaned out her pleasure. Shion grabbed Mion's hips to help her stay stable and threw back her head, "So- so good~!" Mion sat straight up and bounced harder on the dildo, making it go deeper in her. Shion lifted her hips in sync with Mion's bouncing and leaned up to grab her breasts. Mion moaned her approval as she felt Shion's fingers teased her nipples into hardening.

Shion then slid her hands down Mion's body and reached behind her to grope her ass. Mion gasped by the bold act and became still on the strap on. Panting Shion asked, "Why did you stop?"

Mion laughed and gave Shion a cruel smirk, "I got bored." Shion looked at her twin and just waited, knowing that just having the strap on inside of her will make her go crazy with lust. Mion stared right back, knowing that Shion would get quickly tired of having her on the strap on without playing with it. The two sisters waited for other to break down and fuck the other. After five minutes, both twins said at the same time, "Oh fuck this!" Mion resumed her bouncing while Shion resumed her thrusting. Mion threw back her head and moaned. "Oh god~ yes, oh fuck yes~!"

Shion leaned up to grab hold of Mion's waist and used her strength to help bounce Mion on the strap on. Shion looked up at her sister and smirked, "Of course you, ah~, would have such a slutty face when you're, mm~, being fucked."

Mion looked down and retorted, "Says the girl who's, oh god~, wearing the strap on."

Shion just snorted and rolled over, causing Mion to be on the bottom while Shion was on top. Shion grabbed under Mion's thighs and lifted her up, causing Mion to keep her balance by getting on her hands. Shion resumed her thrusting, knowing that her limit was around the corner. Mion shook her head side to side moaning out her approval while rocking her body in time with the thrusting. Shion grunted and yelled out, "Ah~ I-I'm going to cum~"

Mion nodded and cried out, "Me- me too~" Shion fucked Mion for another ten minutes until she felt the knot in her stomach loosen, causing her body to be rocked by a extreme orgasm. Mion followed soon, gripping the sheets and screaming/moaning, "FUCK~!"

Shion slumped on top of Mion while Mion wrapped her arms around Shion. Both women panted to catch their breaths. Mion was able to catch hers first and looked at the body on top of her, "You know, the bed is much comfier than my naked body, although there is no pillow that can match the softness of my boobs."

Shion caught her breath and retorted, "Shut the hell up." Mion just laughed and pulled Shion closer to her. Shion sighed in content and snuggled with Mion but let out a irritated growl when Mion scooted away from Shion and more onto the bed. Mion laughed at Shion's pout and patted the spot next to her, telling her to come closer. Ignoring Mion, Shion crawled to her and laid half on her body and half off. Mion wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Shion lifted her head to kiss Mion's lips, loving the taste of her lips.

Mion pulled back and said, "Love ya sis."

Shion laughed and snuggled her head on Mion's arm and said, "Love *yawn* ya too." Mion laughed and watched as her twin closed her eyes and fall asleep. Mion stared at the ceiling, feeling that she'd never been happier. Mion looked out the window next to the bed and saw that it started pouring while she and her twin were making love. Looking to her left, Mion grabbed the phone on the nightstand and called her mother.

Akane picked up the phone on the fifth ring and asked, "What is it?"

Mion laughed and said, "Hey ma. It's Mion. Me and sis made up and well I'm gonna spend the night here."

Akane replied, "Okay honey. Goodnight. Love you."

Mion said, "Love ya too ma." and hung up. Mion yawned and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Yes I know I end almost every chapter with the characters sleeping but I kinda don't want cliff hangers you know. Oh and props to sarahemsley for the idea of Shion telling her twin that if she were a boy then Shion would've fell in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**

Rena and Takano! I last left them sleeping in the van! LOL

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashior any of its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Takano woke up slowly to the tickling sensation on her nose. She groaned and rolled over, "I swear to god if that's you Rena I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Rena blushed but continued to tickle Takano's nose with a feather she gotten from one of her stuff animals in the van. Takano scratched her nose and moaned, "Harder Rena~" Rena's blush increased, Takano was fantasizing about her! Takano rolled over so she was on her stomach and even though she was dreaming, her hand reached down and went inside her pants. Rena knew she should do something before it went _too _far so she plugged Takano's nose. After a moment Takano snorted and her eyes snapped open. She looked down and saw one of her hands on her right breast while the other was in her pants. "AH!" She quickly went into a sitting position and Rena couldn't help but notice the tips of her fingers were covered in something slick.

Takano looked outside and sighed, the sun was just rising up which meant that Rena had to go to school in a little bit. Rena followed her gaze and in the corner of her eye she saw Takano wipe her fingers on her pants. Rena looked back at Takano who blushed, "Did I uh happen to talk in my sleep Rena?" Rena shook her head and Takano breathed in a relieved breath.

Rena crawled over to Takano and leaned in, "I have to get back. School's gonna start and I don't want to be absent." Takano gulped at the closeness between her and Rena and nodded. They both climbed out of the van and made their way back to Takano's car.

Rena was in front of Takano and was giving tips on how to walk in the dump and not fall over. Looking behind her, she noticed that Takano was closer to her than when they went to the van and was noticeably glancing at her ass as she walked. Rena giggled and decided to play with Takano, she wiggled her ass and ran away from the nurse, laughing as Takano blushed. Takano ran after Rena mostly because she would be lost in the dump for days without the girl, and slightly because she didn't want her away from her sight, especially after her dream where Rena was tied up and she would kiss every bit of Rena's exposed skin, slowly closing in on her target and taking a bold lick at the helpless girl's pu- "Hey Takano! Give up on chasing me so soon I wonder. I wonder."

Takano shook her head and surprised herself by laughing like she didn't have a care in the world, "You wish!" She redoubled her efforts in finding Rena and saw her hiding (poorly) behind a lump of trash. Takano giggled as she saw Rena's giant bow on the back of her dress plainly sticking out. She pretended not to see Rena and walked away, 'looking' at the trash around her as if Rena would jump out any second.

Takano walked in a huge circle and ended up behind Rena's lump of trash. Rena was looking over it and giggling, thinking that Takano missed her hiding spot and left. Takano quietly snuck up behind Rena, about to scare the poor girl out of her mind. Soon she was fifteen feet away from Rena, ten, five, and now was right behind her. Takano leaned down and was about to whisper boo at the girl when Rena caught Takano's shadow and abruptly turned around. The sudden movement and the fact that Takano was so close caused the two pairs of lips to connect in an accidental kiss.

Takano and Rena's eyes were shot open, staring at each other as neither made a move to break the kiss. Slowly, so slowly, Rena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Takano, pressing her body into the taller woman's. Takano jumped in surprise but found her own eyes closing and her arms pulling Rena closer, wrapping themselves around her waist. The kiss was chaste but didn't matter to either women, to them it was electrifying. To Takano it was like her entire body was set on fire but instead of the flames hurting her they caressed her body and made her want more of the feeling. It was nothing like Tomitake made her feel, even their most intense sex had nothing on what Rena was making her feel with just one kiss. To Rena it was like she was drowning in a sea and instead of feeling fear, she embraced it, knowing that Takano would pull her out if the waters became to rough. Mion could never make Rena feel as if her electricity was running through her veins and make her heart beat a thousand times per second. In both women's brains fireworks exploded (Cliché I know but it is kinda romantic. Kinda)

After what seemed like an eternity Takano finally lifted her head, "Rena that was- mph!" Rena didn't let Takano finish her sentence in fear that she would say the kiss was a mistake. She pressed their lips back together and her heart soared when Takano melted into the kiss with a soft moan. After a minute the two broke the kiss and Takano finished her sentence, "amazing." Takano bent her head again and licked Rena's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Rena enthusiastically obliged, opening her mouth wide enough to just allow Takano's tongue to slip through. Takano explored Rena's mouth and was surprised when she found it slightly sweet, as if the girl ate candy a few seconds before. Takano quickly became addicted to the taste and pressed against Rena, causing her to stumble back and her back to be pressed against the refrigerator in the trash hill.

Rena wrapped her arms around Takano's neck while her legs wrapped around her waist. Takano moaned and groped Rena's ass before breaking the kiss to kiss and nip at her neck. Rena threw her head back and moaned, arching her back to give Takano more access to her neck. Takano quickly nipped at the newly exposed skin and slid a hand under Rena's dress and caressed her thigh. Rena shivered and squeaked, "Oh god. Please Miyo." Takano chuckled and let her fingertips glide across the skin and lightly touched Rena's underwear, feeling how aroused Rena was. Takano groaned and bit Rena's shoulder hard as her hand gripped the underwear and yanked it down to Rena's knees. Rena was trembling and pressed herself even harder against the nurse. Takano licked up the neck and up the jaw line, finally reaching her ear. She nibbled at the earlobe gently and felt Rena jump in her arms. Takano licked up the ear and whispered, "You want it don't you Rena?" Rena just nodded which made Takano chuckle, "If you want it, you have to tell me." She traced Rena's outer lips and felt her fingertips become coated with Rena's juices.

Rena trembled, "You're so mean Miyo." Rena suddenly smirked and whispered, "But so can I." Rena jumped out of Takano embrace and closed her legs.

Takano raised her eyebrow, "My my whats this? Defying your elder? Naughty girl."

Rena's smile spread across her face and shook her head, "We can't, at least not here. There are cameras watching us."

Takano jumped, "WHAT!?" Rena pointed and Takano followed the direction of the finger. She saw indeed a camera pointed at them with a red dot staring right at Takano's face. Takano jumped again and scooped Rena in her arms, bridal style, and ran away from the camera. She continued to run with Rena pointing out directions while she giggled uncontrollably. In less than ten minutes Takano was standing in front of her car, puffing, with Rena still in her arms.

She let Rena on the ground who immediately fell on the ground, laughing hysterically, "Yo- your face Miyo!" Takano stared at the girl, imagining what her face must have been like and instantly joined in Rena's two women laughed for a few minutes until their sides began to hurt. Rena stood up and giggled, "I-I can't believe you fe-fell for that!"

Takano stared at Rena, feeling her anger rise as she realized that Rena tricked her, "WHAT!?"

Rena wiped the tears from her eyes, "Those cameras haven't worked in years! If you followed the wires they lead to nowhere!"

Takano countered, "What about the red dot!?"

Rena giggled, "I- I painted them there!"

Takano stared at Rena, _I thought only Houjo (Satoko) pulled pranks like that. _Takano felt anger run through her body again and she cornered Rena against her car with her leg between her legs, "That was a very dirty move Rena." Takano bent her head down to whisper in Rena's ear, "I might even have to punish you later." Rena gulped and nodded.

Takano smirked and gripped Rena's ass, making sure to leave marks on it. She growled, "Now get your fat ass in the car." Rena shuddered with desire and obediently getting in the back seat. Takano shook her head and clicked her tongue in disappointment, "In the passenger seat." Rena nodded and got out of the car and got back in the passenger side. Takano smirked and got into the driver seat. She began to drive back to Rena's home and noticed how Rena kept her eyes directly on the road with a huge blush. Takano, surprising herself, felt regret for being so rough with Rena. She placed her hand on Rena's thigh and gave it a light squeeze to get Rena's attention. Rena's head snapped to look at the hand and Takano slowly withdrew it and placed the shaking hand back on the steering wheel, "I-I'm sorry."

Rena looked at Takano confused, "Why are you apologizing I wonder. I wonder."

Takano glanced at Rena, "I was rough with you. Aren't you at least a little uncomfortable."

Rena thought for a moment, "I am a little uneasy but I uh- I kinda liked it."

Rena whispered the last part and Takano had to strain to hear it although she couldn't believe what she heard. "What was that Rena?"

Rena looked at her clasped hands and said louder, "I kinda liked it."

Takano stared at the road, "I shouldn't have done that." Rena looked out the window and suddenly felt her heart deflate. Takano placed her hand back on Rena's thigh feeling her jump, "I- I can't Rena. I'm sorry." Rena looked over at Takano and saw her frown and even, tears in her eyes!

Rena grabbed Takano's hand and ran her thumb across it, "Take me home." Takano nodded and drove to her house. The drive was silent, with Takano's hand on Rena's thigh while Rena's was on top of it with her thumb moving across it.

After awhile they finally reached Rena's home. She got out of the car and looked expectantly at Takano. Takano looked up, "Whats wrong?"

Rena pouted, "Aren't you coming with me? You really are a terrible girlfriend!"

Takano jumped at the word girlfriend, "Didn't you listen to what I said in the car?"

Rena nodded and put a hand to her chin, giving Takano her face 'puppy dog eyes' "Yes but I want to at least try."

Takano made the mistake of meeting Rena's eyes and felt her heart melt, Rena was just too cute! Takano quickly got out of the car and walked over to Rena with a smile on her face, "Okay but of course this must remain a secret because-"

Rena finished, "of how people feel towards gays? I understand."

Takano smiled and led Rena to the door. Rena looked up, her face still expectant but was quickly disappointed when Takano shook her head, "You should know the rules. After at the very least three dates you can invite me into your house."

Rena smiled, "Of course but didn't this count as a date?"

Takano smiled and pulled Rena close to her and grabbed her hand in her own, holding it out as if the two were about to waltz right in front of her house, "Hmm that's true. Do you know what happens after the first date in the adult world?"

Rena smiled, "I think so." She brought her lips back to Takano's and felt electricity flow through her body even more intense than the first time.

Takano felt Rena's tongue glide against her bottom lip asking for permission and she chuckled, breaking off the kiss. Rena looked up at her disappointed and Takano explained, "No tongue until the second date." Rena pouted and Takano opened the door to the house for her, "You get ready for school and I'll wait out here so that I can give you a ride to the school."

Rena got inside the house and took a quick shower to make her, hopefully, not smell as if she was at the dump. Rena put on her school outfit and looked at the clock, _10:30 A.M. _She sighed and thought of a plausible excuse as she ran outside. She saw that Takano was already in the car and got in. Rena looked over at Takano as she began to drive to the school. Takano glanced at Rena and saw her worried face, "Wondering what to say to the teacher about your tardiness?" Rena nodded and Takano giggled.

To most people Takano's laughing and almost-too-casual way of talking sounded as if the woman was making fun of you, and in some cases she was. To Rena though, she loved the sound of Takano's laughs and could listen to her talk forever, no matter what the subject was. Takano glanced again at Rena, wondering why she didn't say anything yet, "You know you could always use me as an excuse." Rena jumped and stared in bewilderment at the woman. Takano laughed, "I am a nurse you know. You could just tell Ms. Chie that you had a checkup."

Rena nodded but notice a giant hole in their plan, "What about a doctor's note?"

Takano laughed, "I can do one better, I can tell her myself." Rena laughed and nodded.

Too soon Takano was parking on a side of the school. Both women got out and walked through the school with Rena pointing things out since Takano never came to the school before. Takano opened the classroom's door and immediately got soaked with water and having a bucket fall on her head. She didn't even flinch, she just took the bucket off of her head and looked at Satoko with a raised eyebrow. Satoko slid down her seat and tried her hardest to contain a laugh. Everyone waited for Takano to loose it and gulped in a breath when she walked calmly to Satoko. She handed the bucket to Satoko with a smile, "I believe that you left your bucket up on the door."

Everyone dissolved with laughter when Ms. Chie came into the classroom, "What happened while I was gone?"

Rena waved to her teacher, "Hi Ms. Chie!"

Ms. Chie nodded a hello to Rena and finally noticed the soaked nurse and tried to hide her smile, rather poorly. Takano huffed, "You can laugh, its alright. Besides I find this whole situation rather funny myself." Takano giggled when Ms. Chie blushed in embarrassment.

Ms. Chie looked at Rena, "Why did you come late to class Ms. Ryuugu?"

Rena put a hand to her chin and stuttered, "Well I uh, you see um..."

Takano smiled at how adorable Rena looked when she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar and stepped in, "Its my fault."

Ms. Chie raised an eyebrow at the nurse, "Oh, and why did you make Ms. Ryuugu late for class?"

Takano had to stifle laughter at the fact that Ms. Chie treated her as if she were one of her own students, "She had an appointment with me at the clinic. She wasn't exactly feeling well on Sunday but unfortunately we were too busy to make an appointment until today."

Ms. Chie seemed to buy the answer and shrugged, "I guess it couldn't be helped. Well come with me and I will give you a towel. Its not the first time Ms. Hojo missed her target."

Satoko blushed and muttered, "It wasn't my fault Keiichi ducked in time."

Ms. Chie led Takano out of the classroom and called behind her shoulder, "I heard that! And it is entirely Mr. Maebara's fault that I got a face full of itching powder."

Keiichi stared in disbelief at his teacher while Satoko just smiled evilly at him, "Don't worry Ms. Chie, I wont miss next time."

Keiichi gulped and Rena took a seat next to him. She looked around and saw Satoshi looking at his sister in annoyance for always trying to pull pranks on his boyfriend while Shion shook her head, "Do we really have to go over how many times you missed Keiichi Satoko?"

Satoko huffed, "It was only that one time!"

Rika shook her head, "No it wasn't. Remember when we were playing zombie tag and I got caught in that pit hole?"

Satoko blushed, "Keiichi was right behind you! If you only moved to the left a little bit he would've fallen into that hole and I would've saved you from being a zombie!"

Satoshi joined in, "Don't forget when I went to the boys bathroom and instead of toilet paper there was duct tape and a crude picture of Jigsaw from the movie Saw and under the drawing it said 'I want to play a game.'"

Satoko looked up at her brother and smiled, "That wasn't for Keiichi Nii-nii."

Satoshi stared at his little sister in disbelief, "I thought you loved me!"

Satoko huffed, "Then don't make those stupid pumpkin bites for lunch."

Everyone laughed at Satoko's behavior and Mion spoke up, "Okay okay! Quiet down everyone! We all know that some of Satoko's pranks have uh been a little too um-" Shion offered, "Extreme?" Mion nodded her thanks to her twin, "Yes. Extreme! And some of them have gone wrong from time to time but that is Satoko! She might look cute but if you rub her the wrong way then she will show the demon that she is and make you regret ever making her mad!"

Satoko smiled, "Hey." After a bit her brain finally processed all of what Mion was saying and glared at the older Sonozaki twin, "Hey!" Mion just smiled sweetly at the girl and sat back down. Satoko sulked back to her desk and was thinking of ways to punish Mion for insulting her brilliant pranks.

Ms. Chie led Takano to the teacher lounge which was really Ms. Chie's personal office. Takano looked around and watched as Ms. Chie opened a closet and grabbed a red towel. She handed the towel to Takano and asked, "Is Rena alright?"

Takano smiled her gratitude and dried her hair, "She seems healthy enough although I would recommend her not to eat so many sweets." Ms. Chie laughed at the statement. It was well known to all of the villagers of Rena's addiction to sweet things, especially the cute cakes at Angel Mort. Takano continued, "It was probably just a 24 hour bug." Ms. Chie looked down and chewed her bottom lip, thinking if she should say whatever was on her mind. Takano noticed this too, "What's up?"

Ms. Chie looked at the floor, "Is it okay if I talk to you about Rena?"

Takano nodded, becoming a little concerned, "Sure what is it?"

Ms. Chie expressed what was on her mind, "I think Rena might be troubled by something. She's not as, well, active as she was when she first moved here. I- I think that she might be having troubles at home."

Takano raised her eyebrows, "When did you start noticing that?"

Ms. Chie thought for a bit, "Well I guess it started about two weeks ago, or at least that was when I started to notice things. I heard a rumor that her father started to date again and I fear that she doesn't like this new woman."

Takano nodded and looked at the clock. Her shift will start in an hour. She looked back at the teacher, "Why are you telling me this?"

Ms. Chie looked at her feet, "I needed to tell someone and well Rena does talk about you every now and again."

Takano blinked in surprise, sure she talked to Rena now and again but she didn't think she left an impression on the girl. "What does she say?"

Ms. Chie shrugged, "Only good things, mostly she talks about how cute you are. I, along with a few students, are kinda surprised that she hadn't tried to take you home yet."

Takano smiled and looked down, feeling her cheeks taking on a pinkish hue of a light blush. She shook her head and realized the real reason Ms. Chie wanted to talk to her about Rena, "You want me to talk to this other woman don't you?"

Ms. Chie nodded, "I would but I'm too busy with my students and all. I love them as if they were my children but they are certainly a handful."

Takano laughed and gave the towel back to Ms. Chie, "Thank you. I will talk to this woman when I leave work. What's her name?"

Ms. Chie thought for a moment and sadly shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe ask Rena, she might tell you."

Takano nodded and walked to the door, "I will."

Takano left the school and drove to the hospital, smiling when she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, "My my, what an interesting turn of events." Her smile grew when she thought of Rena praising her when she told this mystery woman to back off and stop making Rena's life hell. Takano shook her head to clear it of thoughts of the air-headed girl. She slammed the steering wheel angrily, "What the hell! I can't think of Rena like that! She'll only get in the way of my grand plan." Takano smiled again, only this time it was lined with malice and even hinted madness. Of course she didn't realize what Fate had in store for the nurse, or any of the villagers of Hinamizawa.

* * *

**Author's notes**

For anyone who's wondering whats up with Takano I decided to make her a little uh rougher in the story. If anyone is a little concerned with that well just watch the anime, the chick's a little sadistic. Only a little XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes**

Not sure if I am going to finish the story. Writer's block. SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY! Anyway twins based.

* * *

Mion looked over at Rena and tapped her on her shoulder. Rena looked to meet Mion's eyes and smiled. Mion looked at the door and then at her twin, whispering, "We need to talk." Shion raised an eyebrow but said nothing, _I have a bad feeling about this. _Mion looked at Keiichi, "Tell Ms. Chie I had to got to the bathroom because of womanly problems and I took sis and Rena to help me."

Keiichi's face twisted in disgust, "How about I just say all three of you had to go to the bathroom?"

Mion nodded and the tree women went inside the bathroom. Shion looked at Mion who smiled at her, "Okay sis why did you drag us along with you? I already know that this has nothing to do with womanly problems."

Mion gulped and began, "Well sis, I uh- well you already know that Rena and I well..."

Rena jumped in surprise, "She knows!?"

Mion nodded, "She might've, sort've caught us."

Rena gulped and stared at the younger Sonozaki twin, "Um well both Mii-chan and I needed an outlet so we kinda used each other."

Shion raised an eyebrow, "So you pretended that Mion was Keiichi and sis pretended that you were me, correct?" Rena nodded and waited for Shion to yell at them both for not having the balls to tell their loves how they felt. Shion thought for a moment and asked the two, "How long has that been going on?"

Mion answered before Rena could, "A few months, I think four to be exact."

Shion raised an eyebrow, "But Keiichi's only been here for three."

Mion explained sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck, "Yeah but I've loved you for a long time. When Keiichi moved here Rena asked if she could use me as I used her and well I thought it was only fair."

Mion and Rena allowed Shion to soak up the information in silence. Shion looked at the floor and blushed as another question popped in her mind, "H- how did it happen?"

It was Rena and Mion's turn to blush. Mion told her side of the story, "Well like I said I've loved you for a long time so I uh relieved myself of the sexual tension."

Shion grew irritated by the fact that Mion suddenly started to act all bashful, "Mion, we've already made love so you can say you've masturbated to me."

Mion gulped while Rena giggled at the boldness of Shion's comment. Mion continued her story, "Well anyway, I asked Rena to come over one night and then you called me saying that you escaped that awful academy. Remember?"

Shion nodded and Rena's eyes glowed, "You've escaped from an academy?!" She glared at the twins, "How come you guys never told me anything?!"

It was Shion's turn to glare at her twin, "I don't know, maybe because it was suppose to be a _secret!" _

Mion just shrugged and again continued her story, "Well when we stopped talking I got an urge so I ran to my room and ripped off my pants. I then thought of you sis as I shoved my fingers in my pu-"

Shion interrupted, "I said you could say that you've masturbated to me. I never said you could explain it in such details."

Now it was Mion who became irritated, "Okay fine! Just let me finish my damn story!"

Shion looked uninterested at the mirror and raised her hand, palm facing the ceiling in a whatever gesture, "You may continue."

Mion huffed, "_As I was saying, _Rena caught me as I came moaning your name and I guess it just happened."

Shion looked at her sister, "Just like that. Rena asked no questions whatsoever and slept with you knowing that you were pretending she was me."

Mion shrugged, "Of course we discussed it, but that was a borrying part of the story."

Shion laughed at Mion's typical pervertedness and looked at Rena, "So do you have anything to add?"

Rena nodded, "Well like Mion said we'd discussed Mii-chan's love toward you although she thought it was just physical attraction at the time and not love."

Shion stared at her twin with a raised eyebrow who just smiled and shrugged, "What can I say sis, you are pretty hot."

Shion shook her head and let Rena continue, "Basically after awhile Mii-chan realized that she actually loved you instead of just wanting to sleep with you. Then Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa and I felt attraction toward him. I asked Mii-chan if I could use her as well until we had the courage to tell you and Keiichi how we felt. Needless to say it all worked out!"

Mion and Shion glanced at each other and looked back at Rena. Mion asked, "Worked out?" and Shion added, "What about you Rena? I mean yes, with Mion's 'help'" Shion looked at her sister who just waggled her eyebrows at her, "I realized that I do love my sister but isn't Keiichi with Satoshi?" Rena jumped and slapped a hand to her mouth and the twins instantly understood. Shion was the one who asked, "You found someone else, didn't you?" Rena looked at the ground and shuffled her feet, giving herself away.

Mion and Shion pressed Rena for a minute before she whispered, "T- Takano."

The twins didn't hear her the first time, "Who?"

"Takano."

The twins looked at Rena in absolute shock. Mion was the first to break the silence, "Takano as in the nurse Takano?" Rena nodded.

Shion asked, "Are you two dating?" Rena gave a so-so motion with her hand. Mion and Shion looked at each other for a moment before Shion sighed, "Well I don't really know what to think about your relationship with Takano but considering our relationship I don't think we have much leverage to say anything."

Mion nodded and added, "Yeah but you better make Takano moan your name until her throat's sore and quick! That chick is so hot!"

Shion immediately elbowed her twin who just stared wide eyed at Shion, "What, you don't think Takano's hot?!"

Shion blushed, "Well she is kinda cute but I wouldn't say that in front of you!"

Mion just looked at her and said, "Riiiiiigggghhhttttt."

The three women heard a bell ring twice to signal lunch. Mion threw her fist in the air, "Yes! Lunch time! And since its Monday that means sis brought in left over pizza!"

Shion huffed, "Who's says I'm going to share it with you?"

Mion smirked and simply said, "You know why or do I have to destroy what little innocence Rena has by telling her what we did last night."

Shion blushed, "You. Wouldn't. _Dare_."

Mion's smirk increased, "I would."

Shion just huffed again and nodded, "I'll give you one slice, but you better watch your back at club activities today!"

The twins smiled at each other and Rena thought they never looked cuter. She left the two and went back into the classroom. She grabbed her lunch and sat back down when Keiichi whispered, "What did you guys _really _talk about?"

Rena shrugged, "Nothing important."

Keiichi didn't believe her but he got distracted by Satoshi sitting next to him and asking if he wanted to share lunches. Mion and Shion came back into the room and grabbed their lunches, sitting on either side of Rena. Everyone dug in and had light conversations with each other, some of which revolved around the Cotton Drifting Festival that was taking place this Saturday. Mion looked over the classroom and exclaimed, "This year I'm going to be the champion of the six badasses!"

Ms. Chie looked up from her book, "Language Ms. Sonozaki."

Mion blushed when Keiichi asked, "Six badasses?"

Shion nodded and explained, "Every year we do club activities at the Cotton Drifting Festival, mostly eating contests and stuff of that nature."

Mion looked evilly at Keiichi, "Yes and the punishment game is doubled."

Keiichi gulped when Rika pointed out, "But Mii-chan, there are seven of us now so wouldn't it be the seven badasses?"

Mion nodded, "Alright. It will be the seven badasses from now on!"

Ms. Chie looked at the elder Sonozaki twin and said in a warning voice, "Ms. Sonozaki." Mion blushed and apologized.

Too soon lunch was over and it was back to work. The club members worked diligently. Club members as in everyone except Mion who kept trying to cheat off of her twin who would elbow her every time she was caught. After two hours of working the final bell rang and everyone except the club members left. Mion fist pumped and yelled out, "Alright! Time for the club activities to commence! I've got a very special game planned out and its one of the best yet!"

Rika walked up to Mion, "Sorry but i cant play today."

Mion looked down at the blue-haired girl, "Why can't you play with us Rika?"

Rena looked at Mion and reminded her, "Rika has to practice for her dance huh Rika?"

Rika nodded, "Yep I've been practicing with a meat hammer to get strong enough to lift the heavy ceremonial hoe. Nipah~"

Mion thought for a moment and declared, "Club activities are cancelled for the day!"

Rika became confused, "Why are the club activities cancelled?"

Mion looked at each of the club members and saw them smile at her. She looked back at Rika, "Because it just isn't the same with one of us missing."

Shion laughed and patted her twin's shoulder, "Mion are you alright? You're starting to become a little soft."

Mion glared at her twin, "What did you just say sis?" Shion just laughed and ran away from her chasing twin. Once they were alone Mion finally caught up to Shion and hugged her.

Shion looked back at her twin, "Now you caught me. What now?" Mion smiled and looked around, seeing if anyone was around. Finding no one, she bent her head and kissed Shion's lips lightly. Shion giggled and pushed her sister away, "Not here!" Mion just shrugged and looked at the ground with a blush on her face.

After a minute of awkward silence Mion sighed and looked at her twin, "I guess you are going to drop me off and head back to your apartment?"

Shion smiled sadly, "It looks that way sis." Shion looked around her to see if anyone was there and seeing no one, walked over to her twin and kissed her gently on the cheek. Mion smiled and kissed Shion back. They both walked back to Shion's car holding hands.

The ride back to the Sonozaki house was silent and very awkward. Mion looked out the window, dreading the moment when she saw the house. Shion tried to concentrate on driving but she kept glancing at Mion's sad face. She sighed and grabbed Mion's hand that was residing on the glove department. Mion jumped at the sudden contact but laughed it off by saying, "You know sis, you're suppose to keep _two _hands on the steering wheel."

Shion just chuckled and said, "Shut the hell up." Mion laughed at the insult and felt butterflies in her stomach when Shion rubbed her thumb across their connected hands.

Mion looked at her twin and said, "I love you."

Shion laughed and glanced at Mion, "Did you really have to tell me something so obvious?"

Mion pouted, "I wanted to, now you say it."

Shion laughed again and said, "I love you too." They pulled up to the Sonozaki house and Shion sighed, "Well see ya tomorrow."

Mion looked at her sister, "You don't want to hang out today?"

Shion shook her head, "No I just want to think over some stuff."

Mion reached over and unbuckled herself from the car. She opened the door but didn't get out. Shion looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mion answered truthfully, "I hate this."

Thinking that she meant their relationship, Shion asked, "Do you want to stop?"

Mion's head whipped around to stare at her twin, "Why would I want to stop?"

Shion shook her head, feeling tears stinging her eyes, "Because I am your sister! Your twin no less!"

Mion looked around and seeing no one, got out of the car. Shion began to sob. Mion walked around the car and opened the driver's door. Shion looked up at her twin and felt surprise when Mion leaned inside the car to undo the seatbelt. Mion shoved her arms under Shion's body and lifted her out of the car bridal style. Making sure no one was watching them, Mion ran away with Shion clinging onto her.

Shion was still crying her eyes out and didn't notice when Mion stopped running. Mion set Shion on the ground and grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her chin with the other. Mion whispered, "Shion, look at me."

Shion lifted her face and felt surprise course through her. Behind Mion was the tree house that she and her built when they were kids, before Shion was sent to that damn academy. Shion's sobbing quieted down and she asked her twin, "Why are we here?"

Mion answered, "Because mom and granny never come over here. It reminds them of the mistake they made long ago."

Shion was now confused, "Mistake?"

Mion nodded, "Their mistake was sending you away. But now you are back here where you belong." Mion knelt down and brought Shion's lips to her own. Shion responded by wrapping her arms around Mion's neck and deepening the kiss.

After a minute Mion broke the kiss and brought Shion into a hug, rubbing her back. "We should head back to the house, someone might come looking for us."

Shion nodded and followed her twin, not before intertwining her arm with Mion's. Mion smiled and held Shion close, "Why do you love me?"

Shion laughed, "Your my sister of course!" Mion gave Shion a look who just laughed again, "Sorry bad joke. I love you because well you're the most amazing woman I know."

Mion looked at her twin and smiled smugly, "Well of course I know _that_!" Her face sobered, "How exactly am I amazing?"

Shion smiled, "Oh let me count the ways." Mion muttered, "How original." Shion ignored her sister and continued, "You're just so incredible! Even though you might act all care-free most of the time, when someone you care about in trouble, you do whatever you can to help them. You're so smart, understanding, patient, and so loving." Mion stared at their joined arms for a bit before slipping hers away. Shion looked up to see her sad face, "What's wrong?"

Mion looked at her and Shion's breath caught in her throat when she saw her twin's face lined with regret, "Was I really so loving when I had you rip off three of your fingernails?"

Shion sighed, of course Mion would bring something like that up when all she wanted to do was forget that terrible night. "No sis you weren't loving, you were being the heir to the Sonozaki house."

Mion shook her head angrily, "I don't want to be the heir if it means hurting the people I love!"

Shion grabbed her sister's face and forced her to meet her eyes, "Listen to me Mion." Mion's eyes shifted from the ground to Shion's eyes. Shion lightly kissed her lips and pulled back, "Remember when you came to my apartment a few days afterwards?"

Mion laughed but it was a sarcastic echo of what her laughter truly was, "Yeah it was when you almost strangled me to death."

Shion nodded and blushed, "Yeah well anyway you stripped three of your fingernails because you said twins do everything together. You even yelled at the hag on my behalf."

Mion looked back down at the ground, "It wasn't because of your possible relationship with Satoshi."

Shion raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you-"

Mion explained, "I did it because of my own sins. I yelled at granny because I thought that if you and Satoshi dated then I would see how happy he could make you when I couldn't. The three fingernails were for my desire for my own sister, wanting to make you love me as more than a sister, and for making a mockery of the Sonozaki clan for loving you."

Shion thought for a moment, "You know those three reasons kinda sound the same."

Mion laughed and held her twin closer, "Why didn't I confess my true feelings for you a while back?"

Shion answered instantly, "Because you're an idiot."

Mion laughed and led her twin to the back side of the house. It took almost half an hour and Shion commented, "I've forgotten how big the land is."

Mion shrugged, "Then maybe you should be here more often." Shion looked at the ground and said nothing but luckily Mion didn't notice her lack of talking. She led Shion around the house and when they walked through the kitchen Mion saw the note on the table. _Took mom to buy some groceries. Whatever you can find is your dinner, EXCEPT the rest of the chocolate cake in the fridge.- Akane S. _Mion frowned at being told she couldn't have the left over cake she helped her mother make a few days ago. They made the cake to celebrate granny's 90th birthday but when they were done they found the old woman fast asleep. Shion giggled at her sister's adorable expression while she read the note.

Mion looked around the kitchen and found left over Chinese food. The twins ate the food in silence. Every once in awhile one of the sisters would glance at the other and would quickly look back at their food when the other caught them looking. Soon the silence became awkward, then unbearable but neither twin had any idea how to break it. Shion was eating the last of her rice when she had a brilliant idea. She looked at her twin who was just about to put some of the boneless spare ribs in her mouth when she jumped and let out a soft moan. "S-sis what are you, mm~, doing?"

Shion gave her twin an innocent smile and applied more pressure to Mion's crotch with her socked foot, "Whatever do you mean sister dear?"

Mion laughed which quickly turned into a moan when Shion began to rub her foot up and down on the front of her long skirt. Mion involuntarily spread her legs wider and sunk a little in her chair, "Harder~" Immediately the foot left Mion who gave a whimper in disappointment. She looked at Shion who was still playing innocent picking at her food with a soft smile. Shion looked up to meet her sister's eyes who just said seriously, "Bed. Now."

Shion frowned, "But I still haven't finished my lunch."

Mion got out of her chair and with still trembling legs walked over to her sister and leaned in, whispering in her ear, "You should've thought of that when you decided to tease me with your foot."

Shion smiled, "I wanted to see what you would do."

Mion huffed and waited impatiently as Shion slowly got up from her chair and place the dishes in the sink. Her patience snapped when Shion so cruelly gave her a heated look when she placed the dishes in the sink. Mion walked quickly to her twin and wrapped her arms around her. Shion yelped when Mion placed her lips on her neck and gave it a hard suck. She tried to push Mion away but the girl wouldn't budge, "Sis stop! What if someone sees the hickey and realizes what we are doing!"

Mion broke off the neck to gently kiss the now bruising skin to look up at Shion, "Calm down sis. If anyone sees the hickey they would just assume that you were with a boy."

Shion shook her head, "Aren't the boys suppose to be the ones with the hickeys, not the other way around?"

Mion thought for a moment, "True. Let me revise my earlier statement; if anyone sees the hickey they would just assume that you were with a boy. A kinky boy."

Shion huffed, "You really are terrible sis."

Mion just smiled innocently, "Whatever do you mean sister dear?"

Shion rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Whatever. Lets just get this over and done with."

Mion stood straight up with a hurt expression on her face, "What? You don't like it when I make love to you?"

Shion smiled, "Gotcha." She turned and ran away from the confused twin.

Mion stayed where she was while a laughing Shion ran throughout the house, heading toward her room. Finally her mind started to work again and she turned around to chase her twin, "That was a dirty trick Shion!"

Mion ran into her room and was surprised to see her twin already taking off her tie and shirt while her back was toward her. She smirked when Shion hooked her fingers into her skirt and slid it and her underwear down her body, still unaware that Mion caught up to her. Mion quietly made her way to Shion and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the junction of where her shoulder meets her neck. Shion jumped but quickly relaxed when she realized it was just Mion. She reached over and grabbed her twin's head panting as she nipped at her shoulder. Shion's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Mion unclipped her bra and began to massage her breasts. Shion broke the embrace and walked over to the bed to turn around and sit on the edge. Mion smirked while she grabbed her clothes and took them off her body as quickly as she could. When she was done she looked up to see her sister getting up and walking toward her. Shion wrapped her arms around Mion's neck as Mion placed her hands on Shion's hips. Shion and Mion met each other in a passionate kiss. Mion moaned when her sister's tongue went into her mouth. The kiss lasted several minutes before Mion backed her twin to the bed and caused the two to ungracefully fall on it.

Mion was on top and got on her hands and knees to look down at her twin, "I still can't believe you returned my love sis."

Shion just shrugged and traced Mion's collarbone with her finger, "I guess I needed a push in the right direction to see that."

Mion chewed her bottom lip but she had to asked, "I'm not pressuring you or anything, am I?"

Shion looked up confused, "What are you talking about?"

Mion looked down, "Well when we first got together I took advantage of you while you were drunk and well, every time we're alone we always end up making love and I- mph!" Shion brought her lips to Mion's to get her to stop talking and felt satisfaction when she brought her head back to the pillow and Mion's head followed hers so as to not break the kiss.

Mion pulled back and looked dazed for a moment before Shion smirked at her, "Does that answer your question?" Unable to find her voice Mion just nodded.

Shion laughed and decided to see if she could get Mion to talk again. She leaned back up and licked at Mion's collar bone. Mion shuddered but bit at her bottom lip, determined not to let Shion hear how much she wanted, no _needed _her. Shion looked at her twin's face to see the eyes darken in lust. She scooted down the bed and licked and nipped at all the skin her mouth could reach. Soon she met the beginning swells of her breasts and kissed down to the nipples. Mion meanwhile tried to calm herself down with very little success. Her entire body was trembling with every single touch her sister gave her but she still hadn't moaned which was a huge victory to her but a very annoying thorn in Shion's side.

Shion huffed and licked at Mion's left nipple as her fingers played with and twist the right one, feeling satisfaction as both harden under her teasing. Shion slowly closed her lips around the nipple and sucked it gently, satisfied when Mion slapped a hand to her mouth to hold in her moans. Shion let her teeth grazed the nipple and felt Mion jump at the contact, a whimper escaping her mouth. This encouraged Shion and she lightly nipped at the nipple, causing Mion to moan out despite her tries to keep it in, "Shion~" Shion smiled and switched nipples, taking the right one in her mouth and playing with the left one. Mion was now moaning without trying to keep them in. After a minute Mion's legs and arms couldn't hold her up anymore. With her last piece of strength she rolled around with her arms around Shion, causing the younger twin to be on top. Mion covered her face with her arms and tried to get her breath back.

Shion leaned up and looked down at the quivering flesh under her. She got off the bed much to the disappointment of Mion who looked through the gap of her arms panting. Shion smiled down and knelt in front of the bed, looking under it as if to find something. Mion smiled and realized what Shion was searching for, "Cold."

Shion got back up to look at her twin, "Are you going to tell me where your strap on is?"

Mion smiled innocently, "Now why would I have one?"

Shion made a face, "Because you're you."

Mion smiled less innocently, "True but how about we make up for the lost club activities today by playing a little hot or cold?"

Shion huffed, "As if I have any choice. Cold you said?" Mion smiled and laid her arms on her stomach twirling her thumbs. Shion sighed and got up. She looked around the room and walked toward Mion's clothes drawer.

Mion smiled, "Arctic cold." Shion glared at Mion and walked back to the bed. She looked to the left and saw Mion's desk. Shion walked to the desk and looked back at Mion. Mion shook her head sadly, "Space cold. It's almost as if you're not trying."

Shion huffed, "Well how about you drop this stupid game and just tell me where it is."

Mion thought for a moment and smiled cruelly, "Nope. Try again." Shion looked around the room once again and her eyes landed on a closet. Mentally kicking herself for not realizing the obvious, she walked to the closet and looked back to Mion. Mion smiled and nodded, "Finally. Although if you took a second longer I would've jumped off this bed, get the strap on from the closet, and fucked you like there is no tomorrow."

Shion was opening the closet when her sister gave her a little speech and stopped reaching down to where the strap on would most likely be. Her left eye twitched and she stood up. She was still facing the closet when she said, "You know sis you shouldn't make fun of someone who you are about to make love to." Mion gulped and her thumbs stopped circling each other. Shion bent down and grabbed the strap on. She put it on and turned around to face Mion. Mion was looking at her sister and felt her pussy throb with the need for her sister to fuck her now. Shion just stayed where she was and sexily stroked the length of the dildo, "Although I could forgive you if you apologized."

Mion gulped, "I- I'm sorry for making fun of you before."

Shion sneered and said, "Is that seriously the best you can do?", before walking to the bed.

Mion gulped again and felt her arousal rising with every step Shion took. Shion reached the bed and crossed her arms, "Apologize."

Mion reached under the dildo to stroke the clothing under it, causing Shion to moan with approval. Mion looked into Shion's eyes and said, "I'm truly sorry for making fun of you. It will never happen again."

Shion chuckled before saying, "Liar. But I will forgive you for now." Shion crawled onto the bed and kissed her twin's lips before positioning herself between Mion's legs. Mion blushed and gripped the headboard, knowing that the sex would be intense. Shion chuckled before guiding the head of the dildo to Mion's lips. She traced Mion's lips to get the dildo nice and slippery, "Wow you're already so wet that I don't even have to lick you to get you ready. That kinda sucks."

Mion blushed harder, "Don't say things like that! Its embarrassing!"

Shion just laughed and slowly pushed into Mion. Mion's back arched and moaned when she felt the strap on penetrate her. Shion kept up a steady rhythm, going inside Mion every second and pulling out the other. Mion moaned, "Faster~" as her legs wrapped around Shion's waist, trying to keep her close. Shion grunted and sped up, loving when the cloth underneath her rode up and grind against her pussy with every thrust.

Shion moaned as she thrusted into Mion harder. Soon both women's bodies were covered in sweat although neither of them were feeling any exhaustion. Mion gripped the sheets and moaned, "So good~" Shion only moaned in response and looked down to see her twin's face. Mion's face was filled with pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head. Some drool left a corner of her mouth and Shion bent to lick it up. Straightening her back, Shion threw her head back, "Fuck~" The strap on slid within and out of Mion with absolute ease and Mion moaned with every thrust.

Shion moaned, "Come on Mion, ah~, I want to hear you more!" Mion responded by grabbing the pillow and covering her face with it to muffle her moans. Shion just grunted but soon felt disappointment when she couldn't see Mion's face filled with desire. She lifted Mion's hips to the point were Mion had to lean on her elbows for balance, effectively making the pillow drop back onto the bed where it belonged.

Shion reached over and pinched one of Mion's nipples causing her to gasp and moan at the contact. Shion began to fuck Mion harder and faster, pleased when a loud smack was heard whenever their hips met. Mion threw her head back and rocked her body in time with Shion's thrusting. She could feel herself rapidly approaching an orgasm and clenched the sheets below to help with the aftermath.

Shion could tell her sister was close and sped up the thrusting even more, "You like that, fuck~, don't you sis?" Mion just nodded meekly and watched as the dildo disappeared into her and reappear as it came out of her. She watched the strap on fuck her for a few more minutes until her long awaited climax erupted. Surprising Shion, Mion leaned forward and grasped onto Shion's shoulders as her legs wrapped around her hips. Mion moaned her pleasure into her sister's ear as her body trembled from the force of the orgasm. Shion groped Mion's ass as she bounced her up and down on the strap on to help her ride out her orgasm.

Soon Mion went limp and Shion gently laid her back on the bed. She then removed the strap on and was amazed with how much cum was on it. Sensing Mion watching her, Shion brought the dildo to her lips and licked off her sister's cum. She heard her twin groan, "Do you really have to do that?"

Shion chuckled and looked at the still panting Mion, "What? Do you want to go again so soon?"

Mion shook her head, "I think I'm good. For now."

Shion laughed and laid down to cuddle with her sister. Mion wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Shion rested her head on Mion's shoulder while she reached out and drew gentle circles on her stomach. Mion laughed when the circles began to tickle her and looked down at Shion, seeing her sad face. "What's wrong sis?"

Shion looked up and said, "It's almost here."

Mion knew that Shion was talking about the Cotton Drifting Festival and shrugged, "Yeah so what? Why would it make you so sad? You always loved seeing Rika doing her little dance."

Shion moved around so she was sitting on Mion's hips and Mion instinctively rested her hands on Shion's hips. "You're not even scared?"

Mion was now completely confused, "About what?"

Shion shook her head, "About the Shrine God's curse you idiot!"

Mion huffed, "Now why would I be scared of that little curse?"

Shion laughed sarcastically and pointed to the two of them, "Because of this! No matter how we try to justify it it's still incest! That alone could make us next targets for the curse!"

Mion raised her hands to grab Shion's waist and looked her in the eye, she said seriously, "No one will find out about us. The only person who knows is Rena and she won't tell anybody."

Shion shook her head and felt tears forming in her eyes, "I know that but its just that, I- I'm scared sis."

Mion saw the tears and quickly pulled Shion into a hug while rubbing her back, "Shh it's going to be okay. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Mion continued to rub her sister's back until her breathing became deep and even to indicate that she was sleeping. Mion put her head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling, "If there really is a curse, then take me instead of Shion. I'm the one who started all of this." With that Mion fell asleep with Shion in her arms.

* * *

**Author's notes**

So both twins are afraid of the curse... I think I can use this to a delicious advantage. Speaking of things delicious the pizza guy's here. Adios! Oh and please review and all that. Props to sarahemsley for telling me the name of festival tool that Rika uses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**

This story is kicking my ass but I must finish it! So Rena based. Oh and the chapter is about what Rena did when school ended in the last chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Rena left the school and saw Mion chasing a laughing Shion. She smiled and started to walk to her home, humming a random tune. She was relieved when Keiichi told her that he would spend the rest of the day with Satoshi and that he wouldn't be able to walk with her. Rena smiled again and walked passed some of the houses. When she reached the fields though she heard a honk and jumped in surprise. She grabbed her shirt where her heart was and tried to calm down when a familiar car pulled up beside her.

The window rolled down to reveal a smiling nurse. "My my have I scared the poor Rena?"

Rena just smiled and bent so she could look Takano in the eye, "Yes you did. I hope you're happy that you almost gave me a heart attack."

Takano's smile increased, "Very. Now get in the car so I can take you to Angel Mort. My treat." Rena nodded and moved around the car to get in the passenger seat. As soon as she sat down Takano leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Even though there was no tongue both women pulled back a little flushed.

The drive to Angel Mort was very relaxing for both women. Rena kept the conversation alive by telling Takano what she did in school and other mindless stuff. "I especially can't wait for the Cotton Drifting Festival and see Rika's little dance!"

Takano's hand grip on the steering wheel increased, "Mhm me too Rena."

Rena couldn't help it but notice the nurse's eyes droop even more than they usually wore in sadness, "What's wrong?"

Takano instantly perked up, "Oh its nothing Rena."

Rena felt anger rise up, "Liar."

Takano glanced at Rena's mad face and sighed, "I talked to Ms. Chie today. When she gave me a towel after Satoko's little prank." _It's not the whole truth but its a little bit of it. _

Rena looked at the road, "What did you talk about?"

Takano rubbed the back of her neck, "Things." _Things? THINGS?! Is that seriously what I just told Rena?! _

Rena eyes glowed, "We're here!" Thankful for the distraction Takano pulled in a parking space and let Rena lead her into the restaurant. Takano barely came here because the place always made her mouth water and it wasn't from the food. A waitress greeted the two women and led them to their table. Takano and Rena looked over their menus in silence. Rena glanced back at the older woman and sighed. Takano caught the sigh and raised an eyebrow at Rena. Rena looked at the table and fidgeted, "What did you and Ms. Chie talk about?"

Takano looked around to distract Rena but finding nothing reluctantly answered, "Ms. Chie seems to think that something's wrong with you."

Rena quickly replied, "Nothing is wrong with me." Perhaps a little too quickly.

Takano looked around and seeing no one reached over and placed a hand on Rena's, letting her thumb stroke the top of Rena's hand, "You can tell me anything Rena. Please don't keep secrets from me." The back of her mind whispered, _Like you aren't keeping secrets from her. _Takano quickly discarded that thought and looked at Rena.

Rena was still staring at the table but she muttered, "My father's seeing someone."

Takano laughed, "But isn't that a good thing?" Of course she knew where the conversation was going but she didn't want Rena to know what she already knew.

Rena shook her head, "At first I thought she was nice but my views about her quickly changed. Do you remember my kento doll in the living room?" Takano nodded. "She wants me to throw it out."

Takano raised an eyebrow to this, "Did you tell her how important it was to you?"

Rena nodded, "She said that it didn't fit in with the new furniture. Before my father left he allowed that woman to redecorate the entire living room." Rena sniffed as if she were about to cry, "She threw away everything I brought into the house save for the things in my room and the kento doll." Takano became pissed even though she didn't really understand why, _Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?! How DARE she make my Rena cry! Wait... Did I just refer to Rena as mine? _Takano shook her head and continued to listen to Rena, "Even before that I became suspicious of her. My father got a call from the bank and I answered it. More than five thousand dollars of the condolence money my mother left him was gone and the bank wanted to know why. I told them that it was probably identity theft and to hold the account. That day my father yelled at me." This time a few tears did drop from Rena's eyes, "He never yelled at me before. He said that it was _him _that was spending all this money. When he left I went to check his check books. All the money spent was on _her. _Even this whole business trip is a lie." Takano was shocked to say the least, _Why would he be gone for an entire month? Wait he better have not..._

Before Takano could finish her thought Rena confirmed her fears, "He was really looking for a condo for this woman. He lied to me about it. It's all Rina's fault!"

Takano swallowed her anger and asked with venom in her voice, "Is that the name of the woman your father is dating?"

Rena nodded, "Do you know her?"

Takano shook her head, "No." _Not yet at least. _

The waitress came back to the table and was instantly scared by the anger rolling off of Takano, "Um m- may I t- take your order?"

Takano shook her head while Rena told the waitress, "The usual please."

The waitress asked, "The jumbo sundae?" Rena nodded and the waitress walked away.

The wait for Rena's sundae was a quiet one. Rena stared at the table thinking about how much more her father loved his girlfriend instead of her while Takano was thinking of ways to get a hold of this Rina. After a few minutes the door to the entrance and Kasai came in, taking the table next to Takano and Rena's. A waitress walked to the table and asked what he wanted to eat. Kasai thought for a minute, "Do you people still have the jumbo sundae? With the colorful sprinkles and the cute little umbrella?" (Yes even Kasai can eat girly sweets and make it look badass. Don't judge him, remember he has ties with the Sonozaki family) The waitress nodded and walked off.

Rena sighed and smiled at Takano although the smile was missing its usual perkiness, "I gotta use the bathroom."

Takano nodded absently and as soon as Rena was out of her sight she looked over at Kasai. He was reading a newspaper and Takano asked, "Isn't Shion usually with you?" Kasai nodded but didn't say anything. Takano frowned and tried again, "Where is she?"

Kasai muttered, "With Mion probably." and went back to his paper.

Takano became agitated with the stubborn man and asked, "By the looks of you and the fact that you are a Sonozaki body-guard then I can assume that you know a little about people."

Takano had Kasai's full attention now, "Listen I don't know what you heard but I don't kill people for money. I'm not that type of body-guard."

Takano laughed and shook her head, "You misunderstand me! I was just asking if you know anything about a woman named Rina?"

Kasai raised an eyebrow, "Rina Mamiya? Yes I know a little about her, why?"

Takano just shrugged her shoulders, "I heard that she wanted a job at the clinic and I wanted to know what kind of woman she is."

Kasai shook his head, "Don't hire that woman. She is a con artist."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "Oh what kind of con artist?"

Kasai shrugged, "She and her pimp Teppei Hojo like to play the badger game. The badger game is when Rina finds a rich man and pretends to be in a relationship with him. After awhile she declares that she is pregnant with his child and that's when Teppei steps in. He blackmails the victim into giving him and Rina a large amount of condolence money in order to make everything go away."

Takano felt her gut twist in fear, Rina was most likely playing the badger game with Rena's father! Soon the fear gave way to blinding rage and Takano bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out her anger. Thankfully Rena chose that moment to sit back at the table, "There was a line in the woman's bathroom so it took me a bit."

Takano nodded and looked at Rena's face, noticing for the first time how her eyes lacked the life that she saw in them a month ago, "So Rena, when exactly did your father meet this Rina?"

Rena shrugged, "I found out about her about three weeks ago. Please, I don't want to talk about her, can't we change the subject?"

Takano nodded, "What do you want to talk about?"

Rena thought for a moment, "What's it like to be a nurse?" Takano laughed and told Rena about the perks and cons of being a nurse for a bit. Rena seemed very interested in the profession which surprised Takano, she always thought that the job was a little boring.

After ten minutes their waitress came back and handed them Rena's jumbo sundae and its name proved to be appropriate. The sundae was at least seven scoops and it looked like the most delicious thing in the world. It was topped with so much whip cream and covered with rainbow sprinkles. Forming a ring in the whip cream were chocolate strawberries and the whole thing was topped with a cute little umbrella sticking out of a cherry. Takano felt her mouth water as Rena grabbed the umbrella and bit off the cherry. She looked at Takano and laughed when she heard the nurse's stomach growl, "You can have some too."

Takano smiled gratefully and the two dug in. The first bite sent Takano's mouth to heaven and she practically moaned out how good it was, "This is the most amazing thing ever!" Kasai got his jumbo sundae but kept his dignity unlike the two women to the left of him. In less than ten minutes the sundae was gone. Takano smiled and rubbed her stomach, "That was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted."

"It defiantly looked like it. By the way here is the check." The waitress left the smiling Rena and the now blushing Takano.

Both women reached out to grab the bill at the same time and Rena's hand end up on top of Takano's. Takano smiled at Rena's blushing face, "Oh no you don't. I invited you here, my treat remember?" Rena nodded and withdrew her hand. Takano paid the bill and started to get up when Rena placed a five on top of the bill.

Takano raised an eyebrow and Rena explained, "Tip." Takano smiled and led Rena to her car, leaving Kasai in the restaurant alone. The dive back to Rena's house was silent and it made both women very uncomfortable. Finally Rena couldn't take it anymore, "If I tell you something would you please keep it a secret?"

Takano nodded and patted Rena's leg reassuringly, "Anything."

Rena took a deep breath, "Rina's pregnant."

The brakes slammed down, causing Rena to hit her head on the dash board. Takano stared at Rena as she grunted in pain and rubbed her head, "WHAT!?"

Rena jumped at the harshness in the older woman's voice and repeated, "Rina's pregnant. With my father's child."

Takano barked, "LIES!"

Rena stared at Takano, "Why would you say that?"

Takano just bit the nail of her thumb and thought, _That bitch's playing the badger game on Rena's father! _Takano glanced at Rena and saw how tired she looked, "How long have you known?"

Rena answered, "She told me a week ago even though I don't think my father knows yet. It was right before she and my father went on their business trip." Rena's mouth twisted in a grimace at the words business trip.

Takano bit her thumb's nail again, _Three weeks is far too late! _"Is Rina coming earlier?"

Rena nodded, "Tomorrow actually. She was only meant to go with my father a week so she could give her thoughts on some of the condos."

Takano smiled inwardly, _Perfect. _She glanced at Rena and patted her head, "You really must be smart to figure all this out." Rena just shrugged and looked out the window. Takano began to drive to Rena's house in silence. Rena could sense the rage coming from Takano and wondered why would her personal problems make her angry.

Takano pulled up in the driveway of Rena's house. Takano jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to opened Rena's door for her. Rena got out of the car with a confused look on her face and Takano smiled, "I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't at least walk my date up to the door correct?"

Rena smiled and nodded, feeling her mood lighten to its usual heights, "Thank you." The two reached the door to the house and she reached for her doorknob only to have Takano slap her hand away.

Rena looked at Takano to ask why she slapped her hand but instead she saw Takano smirking, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Rena smiled and took a step closer to Takano who smiled and wrapped her arms around Rena's waist. Takano bent her head the same time Rena leaned up to kiss each other when they heard the house door bang open.

They both jumped and kept their arms around each other as a woman about Takano's age stared at them in shock and even anger, "Rena dear, maybe you should come inside." The mystery women turned her purple eyes to glare at Takano, "I need to talk to this one for a moment." Rena glared at the woman and reluctantly let go of Takano. She gave the nurse one sad look before heading into the house. The mystery woman watched as Rena went inside the house before she closed the door behind her. She looked at Takano and sneered, "Listen bitch I don't know who you are but you better stay away from that girl."

Takano stomped the urge to strangle the woman right then and there, "So you're Rina I assume?"

Rina nodded and spat, "Why the fuck are you here whore?" Takano took a step forward and got into Rina's personal space. The two began a stare down with neither budging. Finally Rina sighed and looked away, "Why am I even bothering to fight with you? You aren't even worth the effort."

Takano huffed and surprising Rina, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the door, "Listen here you fucking bitch, I know exactly what you are doing and I don't like it one fucking bit."

Rina just laughed at Takano's face, "So what? What can you possibly do?" A shadow caught Takano's eye and she glanced up, Rena on the second floor of the house and watched the two women argue from a window, a look of distress on her face. Takano stopped looking at Rena to continue to glare at Rina as she slammed her against the door again, feeling satisfaction as she winced. "Look if you dare lay a finger on Rena, well," Takano laughed and Rina couldn't help but flinch at the rage in the other woman's eyes and the feeling of Takano's nails digging into her skin, "I will make you fucking regret it. Understand me _whore?" _

Rina just nodded meekly and with one final slam to the door Takano let her go. Rina slid down the door and stared at Takano in fear, she knew that this chick could probably kill her without a second thought. Takano grabbed her purse and walked to her car without a second glance at the con artist. She started her car and drove to her home. Her mind was still filled with absolute hatred toward the purple haired woman, "If that bitch lays a finger on Rena..." Slowly a cruel smile tugged at Takano's lips, "God I hope she lays a finger on Rena."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Can you guess what's going to happen next :P If so, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! I don't want any spoilers for the readers who couldn't figure it out -_-


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes**

This is already my longest story ever. *sniff* I'm so proud at how well this is going. ;) Also that is a teary smiley face, not a winky face. :P Any who Sonozaki based.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Mion yawned and stretched, wincing as her hand connected with the headboard of her bed. She blinked a few times and smiled sleepily at Shion who still rested her head on her the crook of Mion's neck. Mion rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around, confused. _Why does sis' room look exactly like mine? _Mion's eyes widen as realization struck her. She shook Shion's shoulder gently, "Sis wake up! We have to put on our clothes before someone like granny and mom catches us!" Shion just grumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold on her twin. Mion sighed, "Time for Plan B," and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth swirling it around a bit. She pulled it out and slowly reached over and point at Shion's ear.

Mion couldn't help but giggle when her finger finally hit its mark and Shion's eyes snapped open. She shrieked and slapped her sister's hand away, "What the hell sis?! You know you don't just give someone a wet willy when their sleeping!"

Mion slapped a hand over her twin's mouth, "We have to put on our clothes now."

Shion seemed to remember that she was in the Sonozaki house instead of her safe apartment and quickly jumped off the bed. Both twins put on their clothes as fast as they could and just in the nick of time. They heard a door slam shut and Akane yelling out, "Mion, Shion groceries!"

Shion looked at her twin, "How did mom know that I was here?"

Mion shrugged, "She's mom, she knows everything. Oh and it also might be that you drove me here."

Shion blushed, "Oh yeah."

The two women looked over each other to make sure that they didn't look like they just had sex. They walked out of the room and into the kitchen to see Oryo sitting at the table eating the rest of the left over cake. Akane was also there with grocery bags in both of her hands. She looked at the twins and said, "There are more bags in the car." The two nodded and quickly set to work on getting the rest of the bags still in the car. When they returned they found their mother eating the rest of the cake with Oryo. Mion raised an eyebrow and her mother just replied, "There was a reason I told you you can't have the rest of the cake. I wanted it although someone," Akano glanced at the old woman who just shrugged, "didn't wait for me to eat it and decided to eat most of it even though her doctor advised her not to eat anything too sugary because of her blood pressure."

Oryo just shrugged again, "Well then don't make me a cake for my birthday and leave left overs where I can easily get to them."

Akane just huffed, "Well just remember to take as twice as many pills than you usually do before you go to bed tonight. Your blood sugar was already too high this morning and you probably just made it a hell of a lot worse." Akane got out of her chair and turned to get more pills out of the old woman's medicine cabinet. Before she left the kitchen though she said over her shoulder, "Oh and can you two be dears and put away the groceries. Thank you." With that the smiling mother left a tired old woman and two disgruntled twins.

The two put all the groceries away and once they were finished, Oryo spoke up, "Before you two leave I have something to discuss with you two." The twins looked at each other with matching emotions in their eyes, fear and sadness. They sat at the table and waited for their grandmother to get her thoughts in order. After a minute she finally spoke up, "Mion obviously you know what I want to talk to you about." Mion gulped and nodded. Oryo continued, "Well your mother already told you what I first thought when she told me you are gay." She examined her granddaughter's face and saw it fall in dread as she spoke about her anger when she first heard Mion is gay. Oryo placed a hand on the table, palm up, and slowly Mion reached out and placed her shaky hand on Oryo's. Oryo gave Mion's hand a squeeze before saying, "I will admit I wasn't too fond of the idea at first. But after I had a uh discussion with your mother I have come to terms with the fact that you simply don't find men interesting." Mion nodded in gratitude hearing straight from her grandmother that she accepts that she is gay. Oryo scratched her chin, "With that being said I must move on to the other reason why I wanted to talk to you girls. Shion," Oryo now looked at the younger twin, who's eyes slightly narrowed. It wasn't a secret that the two women were on bad terms and Oryo already knew that her younger granddaughter refered to her as 'the hag.' Oryo set those thoughts aside and said, "Because Mion won't be able to have children I expect you to carry the Sonozaki blood."

Both twins immediately jumped out of their chairs in anger, something that Oryo expected. Mion yelled, "YOU'RE GIVING SHION THE TITLE OF HEIR TO THE SONOZAKI FAMILY?!"

Shion added, "YEAH, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO BE THE HEIR ANYWAY YOU OLD HAG?!"

Of course Akane could hear her daughters scream even when she was on the other side of the house, reading the lesbian romance novel she 'borrowed' from Mion. She just sighed and turned the page, "I _told_ her it won't sit well with the two. But does she ever listen? _No_."

Oryo made a sit down motion with her hands and the twins sat back down but still glared at the old woman who just calmly said, "I wasn't talking about making Shion the next heir to the Sonozaki family. I was simply stating that Shion should carry the Sonozaki blood for the next generation." Both twins raised their eyebrows in confusion so Oryo explained, "Well Mion you are gay correct?" Mion nodded. Oryo stated, "Well since you are gay I can assume that you won't be having any children, at least ones that carry the Sonozaki blood yes?" Mion thought over what Oryo was saying. Of course when she was older she planned on adopting a child but obviously it wouldn't have the family blood running through its veins since it was deeply frowned upon for a Sonozaki to give up a child for adoption. Again Mion nodded. Oryo then looked at Shion, "And you switch places with Mion to go to some family meetings correct?" This time Shion nodded. "So you two know that the next heir _must _have Sonozaki blood." Both twins nodded, knowing unfortunately where this conversation was going. "So I, along with your mother although she didn't like the idea when first presented, think that your child should become the heir after Mion."

Shion and Mion glanced at each other. Oryo caught the glance and rubbed her temple, "Don't tell me."

Shion smiled guiltily and shrugged, "Surprise?"

Oryo sighed, "Of course you would be gay too. Well, there is only one way to solve this." Mion and Shion gulped and looked fearfully at the grandmother. Oryo brought a hand to her chin, "I guess we _could _talk to the council about having someone who's not a Sonozaki become an heir." The twins stared at the old woman in absolute shock when Oryo explained, "It already happened once before but that was because the current head to the Sonozaki family couldn't produce any children. We could easily convince Dr. Irie to say that neither of you can have children." She looked at Mion and Shion, "I do expect you Mion however to come out at the next council meeting." She then looked at Shion, "Because you are not officially part of the council since you are the younger twin you do not have to come out as soon as your sister." Shion began to look hopeful but Oryo continued, "But let me give you this advice. The sooner everyone knows about you the sooner people will get over it. And you might be surprised by the number of people here who just don't care if you are gay or not."

The twins smiled and nodded when their mother came back into the kitchen, "Are you done with the meeting?"

All three women nodded their head and Shion spoke up, "Hey ma I actually have something to tell you."

Akane looked down at her daughter, "Let me guess, you are gay as well?"

Shion looked up in surprise, "How did you-"

Akane interrupted, "You are my daughter Shion. And as Mion says time and time again, I know everything."

Mion huffed, "Especially when I do something wrong." She looked at the clock and read it saying it was 5:00 P.M. "What are we going to have for dinner?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Akane who thought for a moment, "How about spaghetti?" The family nodded and Shion helped her mother cook as Mion talked with her grandmother about ways to bring the idea of non-related heirs to the council without them throwing a fit. When dinner was ready everyone dug in, keeping a light conversation about the upcoming Cotton Drifting Festival. Under the table though Mion and Shion were holding hands as they talked about the seven badasses and how they were going to make Keiichi wear a dress when he loses.

When they were finished Mion and Shion stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes. The two continued to talk about the Cotton Drifting Festival and their plans for the club activities there. Mion stated, "Firstly we shall do a eating contest at every stall!"

Shion shook her head, "Didn't we do that last year?"

Mion nodded, "Yes but not with Keiichi. We can even make Satoko keep Satoshi occupied so he wouldn't tell Keiichi about how hot those wings are."

Shion's eyes lit up, "The hot wing stand is going to be there?!" Forgetting that she still had dish washer soap water on her hands, she grabbed her twin's arm, "What other stands are going to be there?!"

Mion just shook her head, "Nope not telling, you know the rules; I cannot discuss what goes on in council meetings. But I will say it's defiantly going to be an interesting festival this year."

Shion smirked and whispered into her twin's ear, "Don't pull the council meeting silence crap on me sis. Or," Shion nipped at Mion's neck which caused the older twin's breath to hitch as she shuddered, "did you forget that I have ways of making you talk."

Mion pulled out of Shion's grip to stammer, "Y- you just have to wait to see the stands like everyone else!"

Shion huffed, "If I went to that meeting I would've told you."

Mion raised an eyebrow, "Riiiigggghhhhhtttt."

The twins looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. When they were finally calming down the phone rang. Mion yelled out, "I got it!" She walked over to the phone and answered it, "Sonozaki residence. Mion Sonozaki speaking."

Rika asked, "Are you and Shii-chan doing anything important right now?"

Mion blinked in surprise, Rika rarely calls her! Mion thought for a moment, "Yeah I'm free for the moment but I have to check with sis." Mion put a hand on the phone and called over Shion who was surprised to learn it was Rika on the phone.

Shion grabbed the phone from Mion's hands before she could do anything and said, "Hey Rika it's Shion. I don't have anything planned out either so what's up?"

Rika took in a deep breath and said, "I need you two to come over now. Keiichi, Satoko, and Satoshi are here now and we're waiting for you."

Shion asked, "What's so important that everyone needs to meet up all of a sudden?"

Rika just hissed into the phone, "Just get over here! We're at my house so please hurry!" With that Rika hung up.

Shion was shocked to say the least. That whole conversation felt weird and omnious. She slowly set the phone back onto its stand and looked at her confused sister, "Apparently Rika gathered the gang at her house and she needs us there."

Mion looked at her twin, "I have a bad feeling about this." Shion nodded her agreement and the two went to find their mom. They found her watching T.V. with Oryo in the living room. Mion coughed to get their attention, "Me and sis have to go to Rika's for a bit."

Oryo raised an eyebrow, "It's around seven at night. Why would she need to talk to you two so late?"

Mion gulped and luckily Shion stepped in, "She wanted us to watch her do the dance for the festival's ceremony. I think she said it would calm her nerves if she knew that she could at least do it in front of her friends."

Oryo nodded, "Good. Have fun you two and make sure you say hi to Rika for me. Oh and Satoko and Satoshi as well." It was known that Satoko and Satoshi was living with Rika because after their parents died, they had nowhere else to go and Rika offered them her house since her parents were dead as well.

Shion and Mion blinked in surprise. Even their mother stared at Oryo. Mion broke the silence, "I thought that you hated the Hojos because of the Dam War."

Oryo nodded, "At first I did but when I found out you are gay it opened my eyes to many things. I learned that I must be more uh accepting of people because it is not like you chose to be gay or Satoko and Satoshi chose to be Hojos. Those are just things that fate decided upon. True their parents did try to let the government flood our poor village."

Akane warned, "Mom that was years ago."

Oryo nodded, "Exactly. It is obvious to me that neither of you girls have anything against Satoshi or Satoko correct?" Both twins nodded. "See. It is because I am old that I tend to hold onto things that are better left alone. The Dam War is over and has been over for years and yet us old folk still frown upon the Hojos because of what their parents did. It is bad enough that their parents died from falling off that cliff and yet we made the burden on them even bigger by sneering at them as we pass them on the street for just being a Hojo." Oryo stopped for a moment and collected her thoughts, "Yes, I believe that when you come out at the next council meeting Mion I shall tell them to leave the Hojos alone."

All three women stared in wonder at the old lady. Akane was the first to say anything in a long time. She gently laid a hand on her mother's shoulder and said, "That was very wise of you mother."

Oryo just huffed and shook off the arm before smiling at her daughter, "It must be those damn pills I have to take everyday."

The three laughed at Oryo's comment and the twins waved goodbye to the two women. They were still giggling as they got into Shion's car and began the drive to Rika's house. Mion was the first to regain her composure, "So what do you think Rika wants to talk about that was so important?"

Shion just shrugged, "I have no clue but I don't like the way she sounded on the phone."

Mion looked at her twin in shock, "What do you mean?"

Shion chewed her bottom lip, "I mean she sounded like Rika but not. I mean I knew it was her but her voice, it sounded... older and wiser. Like she knew all the world's secrets... and ours."

Mion jumped in shock, "No way. You don't think she knows about us do you?"

Shion shook her head, "No, I don't think so but whatever it is must be really important." Mion nodded and looked out the window to watch as her peaceful village passed by. The rest of the ride was silent, both twins wondering what Rika could possibly want to talk about. After another ten minutes Shion parked her car in front of the Furede house.

They walked up to the front door and Mion raised a hand to knock. Before she could even touch the wood though Rika already opened the door, "Come in." Both twins glanced at each other and went in. Inside in the living room was everybody sitting around a table. They looked as confused as the twins did and looked up at them when they entered the home.

As soon as Mion and Shion sat down Satoko spoke up, "Okay Rika everybody is here so tell us what's going on!"

Mion looked over and commented, "Not quite. Where's Rena?" Everyone shrugged.

Rika spoke up, "I called her but a lady named Rina said she was busy at the moment. I can't wait for her to be done with whatever she is doing to come over here." Rika looked at the floor and glanced to her left, looking at nothing to her friends' eyes but in reality looking at the floating Hanyuu. She whispered so low that only the ghost can hear, "Are you sure that getting them involved will help me defeat Fate?"

Hanyuu looked up and nodded enthusiastically, "Last time we were so close Rika don't forget that! If only we put forth a little more effort we would've beaten it!"

Rika just sighed, "And yet we don't even know _who _wants to kill me." Rika looked over at her friends who were having a conversation with each other and didn't notice Rika talking to 'herself'. Rika coughed to get their attention and spoke to them in her normal voice, "I wanted to discuss something very important with all of you!" Everyone looked at Rika expectantly and she said in her older voice, "What I am about to say will shock most of you. There is a local disease called the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

Everyone at the table looked at Mion who shrugged, "Don't ask me. Its the first time I ever heard of it."

Rika nodded, "Only a few know about its existence. Everyone in this room however is infected. Not only us, but the entire village in fact."

Everyone looked at Rika in shock. Shion was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds, "What does it do?"

Rika shrugged, "Nothing if you stay in Hinamizawa but if you leave you become paranoid and very violent when presented with a different environment or anything truly stressful. You can even turn on your own loved ones without a second thought. You see hallucinations and suffer a miserable death. In the terminal stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome you end up scratching your own throat out. So far the only way to suppress those symptoms is to take a daily shot."

Satoko stared at Rika who sadly look back at her. It was Satoshi though who said it as he stared at his little sister, "Those shots." His head snapped to Rika, "Th- they aren't-" Rika didn't let Satoshi finish his sentence, she merely nodded.

Satoko shook her head side to side as she gripped it, "Everyday. Those shots. Those special exams Dr. Irie makes me take. All of it." Her breathing became ragged and her eyes grew in terror.

Satoshi quickly pulled his sister into a hug and rubbed her back, "Its okay Satoko. Nii-nii's here."

Satoko wept into her brother's shirt, certain that she would die from this terrible disease. She felt a hand lightly touch her back and looked up to see Rika looking at her. Satoko's breathing instantly calmed and she stared at Rika as if she were a god of some sort. Rika smiled, "You can still live a normal life Satoko. Just keep taking the shots until Dr. Irie finds a permanent cure."

Satoko shook her head and whispered, "For how long will the cure take to be made?"

Rike sadly shook her head, "I don't know Satoko."

Keiichi spoke up, hating himself to intrude on a personal moment but she had to ask, "If what you say is true then how come everybody in the village is peaceful? Wouldn't there at least be a few cases of this disease?"

Rika chewed at her bottom lip, this was the main reason why she wanted to talk to all of them. She looked at Mion, "You know as well as I do what the first rule ever established in this village is correct?"

Mion noded and began, "No outsider allowed inside the village," and Shion finished, "and no one leaves it either."

Rika nodded, "There's a reason for that. You see, it's not so much as leaving the village that causes the symptons to be shown, it's being away from me."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and Rika explained, "There is a thing called a Queen Carrier. This person's scent and aura calms the person infected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome. If that said person leaves the presence of the Queen Carrier then the symptoms will become known and that person will become crazed and hurt people around them when presented with stress. The Furede women have all been Queen Carriers and perhaps the people of Hinamizawa instictivly respect us for that."

Everyone looked at each other and let the information sink in. Keiichi mused out loud, "Why is something like this not publish or at least known to the public?"

Mion answered before Rika could, "To not cause a panic. If people knew that a loved one could be fine one second and be clawing at their own throat the next then everyone would be terrified of everyone else."

Rika nodded, "There's something else. Someone's trying to kill me."

Everyone jumped. Satoko stood up, "What!? Why would someone try to kill you?"

Rika shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that is the same person trying to kill me will kill Takano and Tomitake first because they are the ones who control the Yamainu who protect me." Rika looked down, "It will happen on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival. The person wants to make it look like it was the Shrine God's curse." Rika sat down for the first time in the entire conversation and Satoko hugged her.

Mion smiled and fist pumped, "Well the solution is obvious!"

Keiichi nodded and jumped up, "Of course it is!"

Rika stared at the two, "What are you-"

This time it was Satoko who jumped up, "Why didn't I see it before!"

Rika became very confused, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Satoko looked down at Rika, "Well isn't it obvious? Whoever is trying to kill you will first try to kill Takano and Tomitake because they are like your bodyguards! So without them in the way they could easily get to you!"

Satoshi caught on before Rika did, "So all we have to do is,"

Rika finally got it and finished the sentence, "protect Takano and Tomitake!"

Shion pouted, "How come I was the only one who doesn't get it?"

Mion looked at her twin, "Because you're you." Shion pouted even more.

Rika looked around, "So you guys believe me?"

Everyone nodded and Mion explained, "I believe that I can speak for everyone when we first heard your story that it seemed a little crazy but, I believe you. Deep down I think I knew that you were more important than anybody gives you credit for but I guess I just banished the thought. Sorry."

Everyone joined in with Mion's apology and Hanyuu floated up to Rika, "This is the first world that they believed us. Any other time they would say that it was just our imagination."

Rika nodded and smiled, "This is truly one of the stranger worlds but I love it. Together we _will _defeat fate." Hanyuu nodded and the two watched their friends as they were brainstorming ideas to look out for Takano and Tomitake on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival.

* * *

** Author's notes**

Okay I know that at least someone might have a problem with how I portrayed Akane but in the few times we see her in the anime when she's talking she always leans toward teasing the people she's talking to so I decided to make her almost immature for her age in the story. If anyone has a problem with Akane well then too bad... I like how her personality is closer to that of her daughters instead of the no nonsense Okyo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes**

I'm so excited for this chapter! Takano and Rena!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Takano went straight to the hospital after she talked with Rina. She was surprised to see Dr. Irie still in his office reading something on his desk with a sad expression on his face. Takano knocked on the open door to get his attention. Dr. Irie jumped and looked over to see Takano. He laughed uneasily, "What are you doing here so late?"

Takano shrugged, "I have to pick something up that I left here awhile back. What were you reading about?" Walking over to the man Takano looked over his shoulder to see her own report on the Hinamizawa Syndrome. She blinked in surprise, "Why would you be reading that?"

Dr. Irie scratched the back of his head and admitted, "Because I always thought it was incredible how there are actual parasites in the world that can control, or at least influence the human mind." He sighed and lowered his head, "Of course none of that matters now since we only have a year left to finish our research and find a cure."

Takano nodded and frowned. It still made her teary eyed whenever she thought back to that terrible day two years ago. The lead sponsor and a dear friend of Takano's died that year and not even a day after the funeral did her other sponsors called her in for a meeting. They told her that their leader was a fool to actually believe that the human mind could be influenced by something so small. The bastards told her that she only had three years left to finish the research and basically told her she was a nut job to even believe this crap as they called her work. _I promised that I would finish your work grandfather but it seems that I failed you. _A tear landed on Dr. Irie's desk and he looked up at Takano. _Please forgive me. _

Dr. Irie stood up and hugged Takano, "Those people are fools for not seeing what is so obvious in our findings. That you and your grandfather are right."

Surprising herself, Takano did the one thing that she swore she would never do, she began to cry. She wept into Dr. Irie's shoulder and held onto him, repeating, "They are wrong. They are wrong." She found herself wishing that she was being held by someone much smaller and cuter than Dr. Irie. She wished that she was being held by Rena, which was something more frightening to her than the crying.

Dr. Irie didn't know what to do so he settled for stroking Takano's hair as she finally let the world know of her crushed dreams. Even when the nurse told him that the research of the Hinamizawa Syndrome would end in three years time she held herself in a dignified manner. Now though, her armor was completely stripped off of her body and the fragile creature within was forced to meet the ugly truth of the world.

After a few minutes Takano was finally able to regain her composure and smiled weakly at Dr. Irie, "I seem to have ruined your lab coat. Sorry about that."

Dr. Irie shrugged glad that Takano was showing her strength and sarcasm again. Dr. Irie looked back at the folder on his desk and picked it up, leafing through it. "If only we had a little more time we could have made a cu-mph!" His sentence was cut off by Takano's mouth. Slowly his lips moved in sync with hers and the two kissed passionately for a minute.

Takano broke the kiss and stepped back to take off her green jacket and shirt. Dr. Irie watched her and felt his arousal rise as Takano gave him a sexy look. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "My my, have I turned you on?"

Dr. Irie could only nod as Takano removed him of his lab coat and the shirt underneath it. As her hands reached for the zipper of his pants though his brain finally started to function again. He grabbed her hand and Takano looked up at him confused. Dr. Irie looked back and asked, "Why are you doing this out of the blue?"

Takano smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips again before simply stating, "I need to prove something to myself." Her other hand reached down and pulled down the zipper to Dr. Irie's pants and grabbed at the bulge. "So please be my genie pig tonight."

Dr. Irie nodded and grabbed Takano, taking her into his arms and lifting her up bridal style. He carried her to the couch in his office and laid her down.

* * *

Takano got up and huffed her annoyance. She put her clothes back on and looked at the couch. Dr. Irie was fast asleep with an arm covering his eyes. Takano sneered at the man and walked out of his office, making sure to grab her research papers on the way out. "Dammit! Not even that worked!" During the sex Takano didn't feel satisfaction at all until her brain decided to betray her. Soon instead of Dr. Irie screwing her it was Rena and the result was instantaneous. Takano moaned out and begged to be fucked harder as her arms wrapped themselves around 'Rena's' shoulders. Takano bit her bottom lip, _Shit shit shit! I'm in way too deep! I was just using the brat at first for a little amusement but now she's under my skin! _

Takano quickly walked over to the medicine supply closet and closed the door. She slid down it and sat on the ground, one of her hands grabbing her head and the other lightly scratching her neck, "Just hold it together for a few more days. That's it. Just until my plan is completed." Takano's scratching slowed as she unwilling thought of Rena. Of what her plan would mean for the air-headed girl. Tears stung at Takano's eyes and her hand resumed its scratching, "No! I won't back out now! I have gone too far to let my feelings for a _girl _to stop me when I'm so close!"

Takano realized what her hand was doing and immediately stopped scratching her neck. She got up and slowly walked to the mirror in the supply closet. Tossing her hair back she examined her neck, no broken skin but it will be red for awhile. She sighed, "I need to keep it together. I can't lose now." She turned around and walked out of the supply closet and out of the hospital, not before grabbing a vile filled with a serum that she originally came to the hospital to get.

Takano walked to her car and got in. Starting it she read that the time was well into the night. She sighed and drove to her apartment. Once there she kicked off her shoes and set her research book and vial of serum on her nightstand. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She just took off her shirt and pants to go under her covers. The second she settled into a comfortable position sleep grabbed her.

* * *

A loud knocking awoke Takano. She groaned and rolled over looking at her clock, _1:47 A.M. _Takano grumbled and crawled out of bed. The knocking persisted and Takano yelled out, "I'm coming I'm coming!" She walked to the door and yawned into her hand. Opening the door she was immediately tackled to the floor by a smaller figure. Whatever the figure was, was crying into Takano's shoulder. Acting by instinct, Takano rolled around so she was on top and looked down. What she saw shocked her to her core.

Rena was sobbing openly with a gash on her forehead that was still bleeding. She looked at Takano's face and cried even harder. Takano's brain went into overdrive, she shoved her arms under Rena's body and rushed her into her bedroom. She gently laid her on the bed and ran to her bathroom. Being a nurse, she had her own personal first aid kit in her house. Grabbing it, she ran back into the bedroom to see Rena hugging a pillow to her chest. Takano laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and felt Rena's body become rigid. Rena whimpered, "Please no more. Please."

Takano's eyes widen in fear, Rena was in shock. She gently rolled Rena so she was facing her and grabbed her chin, "Rena it's okay you're here with me. No one's going to hurt you." Rena whimpered and her dilated eyes fixed on Takano. Takano felt pain strike her heart when she saw Rena's face twist in pain when she moved her head. Takano gently pushed her body into a laying position. She got on the bed and sat on Rena's hips. In any other situation Takano would be reveling at the feel of Rena's body under hers but now all she could do was stare uncertainly down at Rena. _I don't have anything to help her with shock. _

Takano said gently, "Shh. It's going to be okay. I'm going to make you better." She leaned down and dabbed gauze at the wound to soak up the blood. Rena whimpered in pain and a hand reached for her throat. Takano quickly slapped it away, "No! Don't scratch your neck!" Rena shrank into the bed in fear and Takano sighed. She resumed cleaning up the blood and saw how bad the wound was. Luckily it wasn't deep but it was two inches long. Takano frowned and placed the first aid kit on her lap. She looked through it and finally found what she was looking for, her gauze roll. She grabbed it and looked at Rena. She seemed to calm a bit and her pupils constricted a little but she was still breathing too heavily and her face seemed to be stuck in a terrified grimace.

Takano said gently, "Rena you need to lift your head, can you do that?" Rena didn't move an inch for so long that Takano thought she would have to hold her head up as she wrapped it when slowly Rena's head lifted up off the bed. Takano smiled and began to wrap Rena's head. She frowned when the first layer quickly grown a red line where Rena's gash was and wrapped her head for a few more times. She grabbed a clip to hold the wrap in place. She leaned down again and gently kissed the wound whispering, "You're going to be okay." Rena whimpered and Takano felt anger sear her, "Who did this to you?"

Rena shook her head and said in a hoarse voice, "If I tell I will be punished."

Takano's eyes widen and she whispered, "I wont let anyone harm you. Not when I am around."

Rena shook her head again, "I can't say please just drop it."

Takano felt rage as she hissed, "It was that bitch wasn't it?" Rena looked at the nightstand and ignored Takano's question. Takano felt her patience snap and she gripped Rena's shoulders, causing her to flinch in pain, "Wasn't it?" Rena's eyes snapped to Takano's and she shook in fear at the look of Takano's face. Rena slowly nodded and Takano trembled with rage. Takano got off of Rena and looked around the room, seeing her clothes. She got off the bed and put on her shirt and pants.

Her hand was reaching the door knob to the bedroom's door when she heard Rena's crying. She looked back and Rena sobbed, "Pl- please d- don't leave me! I-I c-cant be a- alone right now." Takano felt her anger rise at how broken Rena sounded but she had to stomp the feeling down. She crawled into the bed and pulled Rena into a hug, rubbing her back. She laid down on the bed with Rena crying into her shoulder. Takano saw the irony because just earlier today Dr. Irie was comforting _her_ much like she was now comforting Rena. Rena's crying slowly stopped and her breathing deepen to indicate she was sleeping. Takano looked down and sighed, "You cried yourself to sleep. What am I going to do with you?" Takano pulled Rena even closer. She stared at the fan slowly circling above her bed. Her eyes followed the fan and soon her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

* * *

Rena woke up in a start. She looked around the room she was and felt fear strike her heart. She struggled out of the covers she doesn't even remember getting in and end up falling on her face on the floor with an oof. Takano sprang up and looked for Rena, "Rena?" She looked over her bed to see the girl on her face. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the girl's face forcing her to look at the nurse. Takano sighed when she saw a growing red spot on her forehead, "You opened up the wound again."

Takano left the girl to get the first aid kit left on the floor. She grabbed the gauze roll again and walked over to Rena who thankfully didn't touch the bandage. She slowly unwind the bandage and frowned, the wound was completely reopened due to the fall. She rewrapped Rena's head. Once she was done she found herself kissing the wound again. Pulling back I asked the same question as the night before because I needed to have no doubt whatsoever in my mind, "Did Rina do this to you?"

Rena looked at Takano and nodded, "It wasn't just her. I- it was another man too."

Takano raised an eyebrow to this, "Who?"

Rena thought for a moment, "I- I think she called him Teppei." Rena looked at the floor as she recalled what happened, "After you left she started to yell at me. She said that I was a good for nothing faggot and that I was screwing up her plan. She chased me to a closet and locked me in there. I stayed there for about an hour before a man opened it and threw me out. H- he grabbed a lamp and hit me over the head with it." Takano felt her rage boil to new heights as Rena continued, "He then kicked me a few times. I pretended that I was knocked out and he left me alone. I heard the two of them talking." Rena's face twisted with hatred. "He asked her if my death would hinder their plan of taking my father's money. She just laughed and said that while my father was away he gave her the financial deed to _everything. _She said that no one would care about my death and that they could easily dispose of the body at the dump. She said they could play it off as me going to the dump and tripping over something and busting my head open when I landed. Takano," Rena sated at the nurse who pulled her into a hug, "I- I could've died. I could've died. I could've died!"

Rena kept repeating that sentence over and over again as Takano rubbed her back and felt hopeless as the poor girl wept into her shoulder again. Takano glared at anything in the room, imaging it was that bitch. Slowly she pulled back and studied Rena's face, feeling fear when she saw the eyes still dilated. _Oh god not her. Please not her! _A tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind, _It wasn't like you weren't going to kill her anyway. _Takano gritted her teeth and told the voice to shut the fuck up. She looked down at Rena and gently shook her to get her attention. Rena looked up and Takano asked, "Will you be okay?"

Rena nodded and whispered, "I think so, but what am I going to do with Rina?

Takano smiled, "Easy. They're going to disappear." Rena's eyes widen and Takano laughed, "They tried to kill you! Nobody can be that stupid as to stay in the same place when their witness is alive." Rena's eyes widen in fear and Takano patted her head, "Calm down Rena. All we have to do is to call the police and have them contact your father so he can come back."

Rena nodded and held onto Takano, "What if they find me?"

Takano shook her head, "They won't."

Rena shook her head and stared into Takano's eyes, "But Rina knows that I like you! She's gonna find out where you live and try to kill you!"

Takano chuckled and stood up, leaving Rena kneeling on the floor. She walked to her nightstand and glanced at the vial. She then grabbed one of the knobs and pulled. Reaching in, she pulled out her 45 long colt pistol, "The bitch can try." Rena gulped and stared at the gun. Takano thought for a moment and smiled inwardly, "How about you stay here while I go to the police and tell them of your dire situation?" Rena just nodded and continued to stare at the gun. Takano thought for a minute and asked Rena, "Do you know how to shoot?"

Rena blinked in surprise, "Y-yes but-"

Takano just nodded and reached to grab extra ammunition. She loaded the gun and handed it to Rena. "This gun doesn't have a safety so be very careful with it. If Rina comes here well you know what to do."

Rena sated at the nurse, "What about you?"

Takano just smiled, "What? Don't think I can take care of myself?"

Rena smiled and stood up, "Never." Gently placing the gun on the bed, she wrapped her arms around Takano's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Takano let Rena brush her lips against hers and felt her damn heart soaring. She pulled back and patted Rena on the head again, knowing that the girl hated it when she did that. She walked out of the room and put on her shoes. She gave Rena one last look and stared at the bandaged wound. Takano opened the door and left her apartment, tapping her index finger's nail at the vial she descretly grabbed while she was getting her gun. "Ready or not bitch here I come."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes**

Screw it I'm staying with Takano and Rena for this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Takano drove to Rena's house. She kept glancing at the vial and chewed her bottom lip, how would she do this? Just as the question formed in her head the answer was right behind it. She smiled when she saw Rena's house with its lights still on. She parked her car down the block just as a man left the home and go into a taxi. He was wearing a red Hawaiin shirt and tan pants. Takano growled the name, "Teppei." She watched as Rina kissed Teppei goodbye as he entered the taxi. She waited for her to go back inside the house and a few minutes after that to open the car door.

Takano walked to the house and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently for ten minutes before the door finally opened to reveal a very pissed off Rina, "Listen bitch I don't know why you bother coming back here."

Takano bit down her anger, _Not now not now. _She sobbed and ran to Rina and wrapped her arms around her waist as she buried her head in the crook of her neck, "Oh Rina! I-It's Rena!"

Rina stood rigid, _Shit she saw the girl! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Rina pulled out of the hug and laughed uneasily, "What are you talking about?"

Takano 'sobbed' again and said, "I- I was going to the dump because she said that we would meet up there half an hour ago, before I dropped her off. I- I found her b-body! Sh- she was just laying there with a huge g-gash on her head! Th- there was so much bl-blood. So much blood."

Rina pulled Takano into a hug while stroking her hair and smirked into the darkness. _Well, well, well. I guess I don't have to deal with that little shit anymore._

Takano pulled back and tugged at Rina's right arm, "Sh- she was still breathing but it was shallow. I- I didn't know what else to do so I came straight here!"

Rina jumped and forced her voice to become concerned, "Did you call the ambulance?"

Takano's eyes widen as if she were taking the hardest math problem in the world and she just realized the answer was one, "N-no I wasn't thinking."

Rina smiled inwardly and choked out, "Well let's go get Rena and take her to the hospital!"

Takano nodded and the two women ran to Takano's car. They got in and Takano drove them to the dump, all the while forcing tears out of her eyes. Rina wasn't trying half as hard, she just made herself look sad without dropping one tear. After half an hour they finally arrived to the dump and got out of the car. While Rina was getting out Takano opened her glove department to grab a syringe and a flash light. She hid the syringe in her jacket by using her bracelet to hold it to her skin.

Rina was impatiently waiting for her at the edge of the dump. Takano caught up to her and pointed with the flashlight at the dump, "I- I saw her at our van. Its d-deep in the dump."

Takano began to lead the other woman deeper into the dump. More than once Rina tripped and cursed, _That bitch better be dead once we get to her or else this cunt is going to have to die as well. _

After half an hour they finally reached the van in the middle of the dump. Rina looked around but couldn't see a body anywhere, "Well where is she?" Instead of getting an answer she heard an eerie laugh. The laugh was full of malice and even hinted at insanity.

Rina whirled around to see Takano smiling with the flashlight pointed straight at her, "Did you really think I would've left Rena alone in the middle of the dump if I found her unconscious?" Takano slowly walked toward Rina who backed up until her back touched the van. Takano continued, "I don't know what's more ridiculous; the fact that you thought that I would've leave Rena like that or that you actually followed me out here." Takano stopped walking toward Rina when she was ten feet away. Her face was menacing and she glared at Rina, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Rena."

Rina looked around and found something sticking out of a lump of trash to her right. Lunging for it, Rina grabbed the mystery object and pulled it out of the pile of trash hoping it was a golf club or a bat. Takano shined some light and it turned out that Rina was holding a broken coat hanger.

The sight made Takano laugh, "What are you going to do with that? Hmm?"

Rina cursed and threw the object away. She stared at Takano and slowly lifted her hands which curled into fists, "Bring it bitch."

Takano laughed, "Do you really think that you can win in a fight against me?" Takano smiled and grabbed the syringe from her jacket. She snarled, "Come on!"

Rina ran at her and tackled Takano, the force making the nurse lose her grip on the syringe and causing it to fall to her right. Rina wrapped her hands around Takano's neck and squeezed. Takano tried to punch and kick her way out of Rina's grasp but she held on tight. Takano looked to the right and luckily the flashlight fell at such an angle that it laid while lighting up the syringe. Takano quickly grabbed it and jabbed Rina's neck where a vein was sticking out. Rina howled with pain as Takano pressed down and caused the serum to go into Rina's bloodstream.

Rina got off of Takano and backed away, a hand hold where Takano gave her a shot. She pointed a finger at the nurse, "What the fuck did you just do to me?!"

Takano just smirked and got into a sitting position, shining her flashlight at Rina. "Want to know a little secret? We're actually in the middle of the dump and apparently no one can hear us from the outside."

Rina began to scratch her neck as it started to itch and yelled out, "I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHO CAN HEAR US! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Takano laughed and enjoyed the scene before her, "Did you want to know what was in that syringe? Alright I will tell you. It was a serum that activates the last stage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

Rina snarled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE HINAMIZAWA SYNDROME?!"

Takano merely pointed at Rina's hands, "That."

Rina slowly ceased her throat scratching and brought her hands up to her face to see them. Takano stayed where she was and pointed her flashlight at the hands. Rina's eyes widen in horror as she saw her fingertips covered in blood. _Her_ blood.

Takano explained, "The last stage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome is the most gruesome. The victim, which is you, ends up tearing their own throat out with their own hands. Sad, isn't it?"

Takano watched as Rina brought her hands back to her neck and continued to scratch, eventually hitting a major artery. She watched as the woman before her bled to death, all the while glaring at the smiling nurse. When she finally gasped one last time Takano got up and walked over to the woman. She smiled and kicked her face, breaking a few teeth and seeing that Rina was indeed dead. Takano smile grew as she grabbed Rina's feet and began to drag her away from the van.

After a few minutes of dragging the body, Takano felt something wet drop on her nose. She let go of Rina and looked up in the sky, just in time for another raindrop to hit her cheek. Takano blinked as rain began to pour onto her and lightning flashed. She growled, "I already gave you your fucking chance to kill me remember?" She pointed at the spot where the lightning was and shouted, "YOU DIDNT KILL ME THEN AND YOU WONT KILL ME NOW!"

Takano stayed where she was as more lightning lit up the night. She huffed and grabbed the dead woman's feet again to resume her dragging. After five minutes she finally reached her destination, the refrigerator in the lump of trash. Takano smiled as she remembered backing Rena up against that thing and almost having sex with her. Takano quickly shook her head and opened it. She shoved the body and slammed the door, hearing the sickening crunch of bones breaking. She looked at it and in a flash of lightning saw one of Rina's hands sticking out. She quickly put the hand back into the refrigerator and slid down the closed door. She grabbed her face and laughed, "One down, one to go." Takano reached up and scratched at her neck for a minute before stopping as she saw a major dilemma, how would she get Teppei over her so she could kill him for hurting Rena?

Takano mused this as she walked out of the dump and got into her car. She wondered out loud, "I wonder if I should wait until the Cotton Drifting Festival to kill the bastard." A all too cruel smile took form on her face, "Oh wait I have very special plans that day." Takano laughed at the irony in the sentence. She continued to think, "I could use the same trick as I did with Rina but what's the fun with that?" Takano tapped her chin and thought over any movies she saw or books that she read where the main character was in the same situation as her. What did they do? Well most of the cases they would've called the police for help but she couldn't attract anymore attention to the little village. Takano began to tap her fingers on the steering wheel, "They would get someone else to kill them but I want to see the bastard die before my eyes." Takano smiled as a new plan formed in her head. "Oh well. Even I don't get everything that I want."

Takano drove back to her apartment before she realized that she told Rena that she would go to the police station. She sighed and made a U-turn, heading straight to the police station. She tapped her fingernails to the steering wheel again as she thought of what to say to the police. Just as she realized the perfect way to explain the situation as well as get Teppei off her and Rena's back she saw the sign that indicated that she reached her destination. She got out of the car and casually walked into the building. Takano looked around and saw the perfect man to talk to, Ooishi. She smiled and walked up to the aging man.

He looked up and took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Takano. Why in the world would you be in such a place like this?"

Takano sighed and sat down, "It's Rena Ooishi. She's in danger."

Ooishi raised his eyebrows in shock, "Ryuugu? What's wrong? Is she in trouble?"

Takano nodded and sniffed a little, "Yes do you know Rina Mamiya and Teppei Hojo?"

Ooishi sat straight up, the nurse had his full attention now, "Yes why?"

Takano sniffed again and forced a tear out of her eye, which didn't take as much effort as she would like, "They've hurt Rena. She told me that Rina was in a relationship with her father and claimed that she was pregnant with his child. I decided to do a little investigation of my own when I met Rina. She didn't seem right to me for some reason. I found out that her and her pimp Teppei like to play a con game called the badger game."

Ooishi raised his hand to cut off Takano, "You don't have to say anymore. I know where you are going with this. This police station as well as neighboring ones have been trying to catch the two for years now without much luck. They played this game for awhile and screwed up last time. Needless to say they are wanted for four murders now addition to all the cons, the victim, his wife, and his two children. Where is the father and does he know about the 'pregnancy'?

Takano shook her head, "He's gone and will be away for three weeks looking for a condo for Rina."

Ooishi nodded and wrote the information on his notepad, "What about Rena? Is she alright?"

Takano nodded, "She came to me right after she was beaten by the two monsters. She had a gash on her forehead but I already treated it. She's alone at my apartment now resting."

Ooishi stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, making Takano jump, "ALONE?!"

Takano nodded and played the terrified card, "Y-yes. I- I didn't know what else to do. I gave her my gun so she would be armed if those people find her."

Ooishi scratched his head, "I guess there was no helping it." He glanced at Takano, "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

Takano cursed under her breath, of course he would ask that! "B- because I didn't see the reason to. The gash wasn't very deep and I didn't think she needed any medical treatment besides what I already gave her."

Ooishi nodded and wrote that down in his notebook. He sighed, "I guess I could look for clues but I doubt I would ever find them."

Takano felt excitement run through her but quickly stepped on it, "Why? This only happened today, they could still be at Rena's house."

Ooishi shook his head, "The one reason why we never caught the two bastards is because they know when to skip town. With their witness still alive and missing I doubt they will stay here for another day." He got up and barked out orders for someone to start up his car. He looked down at the nurse, "Take Rena to the hospital just to be sure. I'm guessing that Rina was her babysitter while her father was away correct?" Takano nodded. He scratched the back of his head, "Well in that case I think you should take care of the girl until the father comes back after I tell him what happened. I'll call the bank and hold all the accounts in case Rina and Teppei decide to try to cash out." With that he left Takano and got into his car. He looked over his notes and sighed, "This is their tenth victim as far as we know." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, "I wont let them get away with this. Not after what they did to their last victim." What Ooishi didn't tell Takano was that the two tortured their last victims to get the combination to a safe in the house. Afterwards they left the poor family tied up in the woods for the wolves to eat.

Takano smiled and went to her car. Getting in she began to drive to her apartment. She went to the elevator and waited for it to come down. Takano tapped her foot as the elevator dinged and opened up. She got in and gritted her teeth as the annoying music began to play. In a few minutes the doors opened and Takano scrambled away from the ear-splitting elevator music. She walked to her apartment door and yelled out, "Rena I'm coming in!" She opened the door and saw Rena pointing the gun at her head. She jumped and dove behind the living room's couch, "Hey hey hey! Calm down Rena, it's just me!"

Rena lowered the gun and said, "Sorry I thought it might've been Rina."

Takano chuckled, _Unless the dead can come back that bitch is long gone. _"Nope, now come on. We're going to the hospital to make sure you really are alright." Rena nodded and walked up to Takano, the gun still in her hand. Takano gently grabbed the gun and pried it out of Rena's shaking hands. She placed it on the couch and looked at Rena, "Are you okay?"

Rena shrugged, "As okay as I ever will be. What did the police say?"

Takano smiled sadly, "Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that Ooishi is going to call the bank and hold your father's accounts so they won't be able to take any money and based on the records of their pasts the two should've left town by now. The bad news is that the police might not have any leads. Ooishi is going to call your father so until he comes back you're going to have to stay here with me."

Rena nodded and looked scared. Surprising herself yet again she wrapped an arm around Rena's shoulders and squeezed. Rena turned so that her body was pressed against Takano's and she leaned up on her toes while her hands rested on Takano's hips, "Do we really have to go to the hospital?"

For a second Takano wanted nothing more than to say no and spend the day with the girl but her mind screamed no. _Forget about the girl! Teppei's probably long gone and Rina is already dead! There's no reason for you to stay around Rena anymore, it will only make her loss greater to bear! _

Takano shook her head and stood rigid, surprising Rena. Rena slowly removed her hands and stared at Takano in confusion, _Miyo always loved it when I kissed her. _"Did I do something wrong I wonder. I wonder."

Takano looked down and sighed, she pulled Rena back into a hug and whispered, "Never." Takano brought her head down and kissed Rena's lips, reveling when Rena moaned into the kiss and licked at Takano's bottom lip. Takano opened her mouth to allow Rena's tongue.

Takano let Rena explore her mouth for a minute before taking back control. She pushed Rena's tongue back into her own mouth and dominated the tongue. Rena moaned out, "Miyo." before she pressed her body harder against Takano.

Takano had to resist the urge to break the kiss and rip off Rena's clothes. She pulled back and said, "We need to stop before it goes too far." _But god do I want it to go too far. _Both women were panting lightly and knew that if they stayed in the privacy of Takano's apartment for another second then they would've fucked each other like no tomorrow.

They quickly left the apartment. Takano led Rena to her car and the two drove to the hospital. The drive was quiet and filled with sexual tension. Takano kept glancing at Rena and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Rena looked at her lap, "Don't you want me?"

Takano jumped and gulped, "Well I uh well you see um..."

Rena sighed, "I knew it."

Takano sighed and grasped Rena's knee, "Listen Rena I just... I _do _want you, so bad." Takano smirked, "Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to bend you over and fuck you until your throat was sore from screaming my name whether it was in private or in public?"

Rena blushed at Takano's bold statement, "Then how come you never did it?"

Takano scratched the back of her head, "Well lets see. The first time I got that urge was when I saw you in the middle of the woods but I knew that Tomitake could easily interrupt us so I didn't screw you then. The second time was at the dump but that wasn't very romantic so I did nothing." Takano rubbed her chin for a moment, "You know every time I want to have sex with you the setting was either unromantic or something kept popping up."

Rena laughed and looked out of the window, "Well after the hospital and you take me home we could-"

Takano interrupted, "No."

Rena eyes widen, "Why not?"

Takano pointed at the wound on Rena's head, "I'm not making love to you while you are hurt." Takano thought over what she said and gritted her teeth, _Did I just say make love. What is wrong with me?_

Rena blushed and looked at Takano, "O- okay."

Takano gulped, _What did I just do?_

Takano continued to drive for half an hour before they saw the lights of the Irie Clinic. Takano drove to her parking space and parked her car. The two women got out of the car and walked to the entrance. They were met by the night staff who took one good look at Rena and rushed her to the emergency room. Being off duty Takano decided to wait in the waiting room and read some magazines.

It took another half an hour for Rena to walk through the doors that led to the emergency rooms. The night shift nurse looked at Takano, "Ms. Ryuugu doesn't seem to suffer any real damage although she will have a scar after she's done healing."

Rena smiled and walked over to Takano. Takano looked at Rena and back to the nurse, "I'm going to drop her off at her parent's home. Is there anything I should tell the father in case she forgets?"

The nurse shook her head, "Nope but of course Ms. Ryuugu should get a lot of rest."

Takano nodded and both women left the clinic. Takano glanced at the clock in her dash, _3:45 _A.M. Takano sighed and glanced at Rena, "Wanna play hookie tomorrow?" She waited for an answer and after a minute she looked at Rena. Rena's head was leaning on the her window and her heavy breathing showed that she was sleeping. Takano smiled before she could help herself and cursed under her breath, "I don't love Rena. I don't love her." She remembered that it was now Tuesday, "Just until Saturday. Five more days of her by my side." The back part of her brain whispered, _Five more days to fall even more for Rena. _Takano growled, "Shut the fuck up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes**

I know I know that I didn't go to Shion and Mion in the last chapter but I just had to make Takano kill Rina. I just couldn't let that chick live, she's mean. Well back to Shion and Mion.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or any of its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Mion sighed for the millionth time. Shion looked at her twin and asked, "What's wrong with you sis?"

Mion looked up from her work and pointed her pencil to Rena's vacant seat, "She's not here. She's always here."

Shion nodded and scratched her head, "Yeah it is a little weird, but what can we do? But there is something that's bothering me." Mion raised an eyebrow and Shion explained, "Don't you think it's a little weird that the day just after Rika told us she was going to die that Rena isn't here?"

Mion thought for a moment and laughed, "You're just being paranoid!" Shion frowned at her work and Mion seeing no one patted Shion's thigh under the desks, "If it's bothering you that much then after school we can call her."

Shion shook her head, "You don't think I've already tried that? Some lady answered the phone and told me Rena was asleep. She seemed really nervous and I got a bad feeling and it only got worse as time went on."

Mion sighed, "Well how about we drop by Rena's house after school?"

Shion nodded and Rika walked up, "Are you talking about Rena?"

Behind Rika came Satoko, "I'm worried about her too. Can we visit her after school instead of playing club games, to fill her in on everything?"

Keiichi and Satoshi who were sitting by Mion and Shion and nodded their agreement with Satoko. Shion looked at her twin expectantly who sighed, "Well I _was _planning on kicking Shion's ass today but I guess Rena comes first." They all smiled and nodded.

They went back to their seats and continued to work until school ended. They all looked at each other and said goodbye to Ms. Chie who stayed behind to grade some papers. Ms. Chie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why aren't you staying behind for your club?"

Mion spoke up, "We're going to see Rena to make sure she's alright." Ms. Chie nodded and grabbed something from one of the draws in her desk. She walked over to the group and handed a jar over to Mion. She looked at the jar and read aloud, "Curry?"

Ms. Chie laughed, "My mother used to say a little bit of curry makes even the wrose of days a little brighter."

Rika sounded confused, "But didn't your mother lose her mind?"

Ms. Chie sighed and nodded, "Yeah." (sorry I had to. I'm in the giggly mood)

Everyone stared at Ms. Chie and took a step away from the teacher. They said goodbye to their teacher again and awkwardly walked out of the school. Mion breathed, "Oookkkaaayyy then. That was really weird."

Shion looked at her twin, "Is it true that Ms. Chie's mother's crazy?"

Her twin nodded, "Yep but everybody in the village likes to pretend nothing happened. Well time to head off to Rena's although I doubt that we would all fit in your car."

Shion blushed and looked at her small car, "No I guess not."

The four friends and one sister laughed good-naturally at Shion's face as they continued to walk toward Rena's house. They kept up a light conversation with each other although Rika did not participate in it. She hung in the back of the group and was grateful that everyone wasn't paying attention to her. To her right Hanyuu materialized, "Less than a week."

Rika nodded, "I know but I have to believe that we can beat Fate." She looked to the floating ancestor, "I didn't ask you last time but what are your thoughts about our plans for keeping Takano and Tomitake safe?"

Hanyuu raised a hand to her chin, "It seems fail-proof that if at least someone keeps an eye on the two the entire time of the Cotton Drifting Festival then there could be no way a person can kill them." She was silent for a minute before commenting, "It feels like we forgotten something. Like in our last world."

Rika nodded, "I know but every time I come close to the memory it slips away! Its almost maddening."

Hanyuu nodded in agreement, "But at least we have their support." She gestured to the group of friends that were talking about something unimportant.

Rika added, "We also have the Yaminue too." She smiled, "With this we can't be defeated. We will beat the fate of June 1983." Hanyuu smiled and nodded although the back of her mind was whispering something important to her, something that should seem obvious to the god but at the same time so complicated. Hanyuu tried to listen to the voice but it was as if it were speaking in a language she did not know. After a minute she gave up and settled on floating near her decedent.

Mion looked back and notice Rika was lagging behind, "Yo Rika! What's wrong?"

Rika looked up and ran towards the middle of the group, walking near Satoko, "Nothing, just worried about Rena. Nipah~"

Mion nodded and looked at where she was going, the Ryuugu house should be a few minutes of walking away. When the group turned the corner everyone gasped. The entire house was sealed off with police tape. There were five police cars in front of the house and it was obvious that they were doing an investigation. The group looked at each other and ran toward a familiar officer, Ooishi.

Ooishi saw the group of students and waited for them to arrive. Once they were in front of the cop Mion yelled out, "What's going on!? Where's Rena!?"

Ooishi held up his hands in a surrender gesture, "Whoah whoah. Calm down Ms. Sonozaki. Ms. Ryuugu is alright."

Shion made a sweeping gesture toward the house, "Then what's all this!?"

Ooishi scratched the back of his head and explained, "Ms. Ryuugu and her father had a run-in with the infamous Rina Mamiya and Teppei Hojo."

Satoshi and Satoko both stood rigid when they heard the man's name. Satoshi snarled, "What the fuck is that bastard doing back here!?" Everyone jumped and stared at Satoshi. Not even Satoko has ever seen him so pissed off. Satoshi glanced at Satoko and seemed to grow even angrier. He looked at the cop and yelled, "If he poses any threat to my little sister you better tell me now asshole!"

Ooishi blinked in shock at Satoshi before making his face hard, "Now you listen to me punk." He took a few steps before he was right in front of Satoshi. Everyone in the group backed up except for the older brother. He stood his ground and glared at the cop. Ooishi grabbed Satoshi's collar with one hand while the other was poking his chest, "I know what that bastard and his now deceased wife did to you and your little sister. But," Ooishi pointed a finger in front of Satoshi, "if you ever insult me again your ass is going to jail understand me boy?" Satoshi slowly nodded and Ooishi let go of his collar. His face soften a bit, "I will tell you this even though technically I'm not suppose to. I think Teppei and Rina already left town so you and your sister don't have to worry about them." His face grew hard again and he said the words through his teeth, "Remember this though. If any of you see that bastard or his whore you better leave them to the police. They need to own up to their actions in the past and if I find out if any of you," Ooishi glanced at Mion who in turn glared at the cop, "decide to take justice into their own hands, then you will have to answer to me."

Rika spoke up, "Where is Rena?"

Ooishi calmed down a bit and scratched his chin, "Well since her father still hasn't arrive yet she would be with Ms. Takano."

Mion and Shion shared an all-too-knowing glance while Satoko asked, "Where is Takano then?"

Ooishi thought for a moment before answering, "I think she's at her apartment. Do any of you know where that is?" The group shook their heads. Ooishi wrote an address on his note pad and ripped the paper off. He handed it to Satoshi, "The apartment's here. Rena apparently has a gash on her head so be sure to keep things short so she can get the rest she needs."

The group nodded and Satoshi looked at the address. He groaned, "That's too far to walk. What are we going to do now?"

Shion spoke up, "We take the bus. Duh." She glanced at her twin, "Do you have money for the bus?"

Mion gave her sister a 'really?' look and held up her wallet, "Of course sis. I always carry a couple hundred dollars in case of an emergency."

Keiichi raised his eyebrows, "What kind of an emergency calls for hundreds of dollars?"

Mion shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Don't judge me." The group walked to the nearest bus stop and Mion checked her watch, "The next bus should be here in another ten minutes."

The group began to talk about what they should say to Rena to keep her on the same page as them. Rika again was out of the conversation and sighed. Hanyuu looked at her and commented, "We should just be grateful that Rena's alright."

Rika shook her head, "Yeah but I thought that this could actually be a peaceful world." She looked at her friends, "I wonder who's going to snap. Most likely it will be Rena herself but it maybe it will be Mion who was Rena's first friend. Or perhaps Keiichi?"

Hanyuu shook her head, "We can't be thinking like this."

Rika looked at Hanyuu, "Then what should I think? We've already been through this exact world a few times." She turned her attention back to her friends, "Rina plays Rena's father for money. Rena finds out and takes justice into her own hands by killing Rina and Teppei."

Hanyuu pointed at Rika, "See! There's the rip of similarity!"

Rika looked back at Hanyuu and slapped the pointing hand away from her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hanyuu pointed behind them at the direction of the house, "Rena didn't kill Rina! She didn't take justice into her own hands because if she did Ooishi wouldn't be at her house looking for clues that point out where Rina and Teppei are!"

Rika's eyes widen when the realization hits her. She whispered, "This is a new world. Even though it followed the plot of some of the other worlds it swerved off those worlds' paths and created its own."

Hanyuu nodded, "Everything in this world is unwritten."

Rika smiled and looked at the guardian of her beloved village, "So there's only one thing we can do."

Hanyuu nodded again, "Take the pen and write the ending of this story."

Rika nodded in agreement and turned to see the bus arriving. She walked on the bus with her friends and saw Satoshi hand over the note with the address to the bus driver. Mion paid the man a hundred bucks to take them directly to the apartment building since there was no one on the bus at the time. Rika giggled at the look of the bus driver as he took the money and began to drive like a mad man to the apartment. Rika sat next to Satoko and looked around her. Satoshi sat next to Keiichi who wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and kiss his forehead. The twins sat next to each other and talked about only gods know what.

Rika looked back at Satoko and asked, "Do you think Rena is truly alright?"

Satoko jumped and was brought back to reality by her friend's question. She slowly turned her head to look at Rika and asked, "Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you just say?"

Rika frowned, Satoko was thinking about the time her aunt and uncle were in her life. Rika remembered it all too well. Almost in every world Satoshi ended up killing Satoko's bully of an aunt and succumbs to the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It was pure luck that in this world the aunt succumbs to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and killed a friend of hers. Of course everyone blamed the Shrine God's curse for the aunt killing her friend and 'disappearing' but Rika was still happy that Satoko has her Nii-nii.

Rika repeated, "Do you think Rena is truly alright?"

Satoko sighed, "I hope she is but I'm not sure." Rika nodded her understanding.

Mion glanced at her twin and grabbed her hand. Shion jumped at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. Mion leaned to her sister's ear, "It's going to be okay. Calm down."

Shion shook her head and looked at Mion, "I can't calm down until I see Rena for myself."

Mion nodded and rubbed her thumb across Shion's hand, "I understand."

Shion stared at her sister for a bit and asked, "What was the deal with Ooishi before anyway?"

Mion decided to pretend that she didn't know anything, "What do you mean sis?"

Shion pointed at her joined hands, "You do realize that your thumb stopped moving when you lied right?"

Mion's eyes widen and looked at their joined hands, seeing that her thumb indeed stopped moving. Mion sighed, "Remember the first year of the 'curse'. The year when that construction manager guy was ripped limb from limb and the last corpret that took his is still missing." She air quoted with her free hand, 'curse'. Shion nodded and felt fear c at her spine at the word curse. Mion continued, "Well Ooishi, along with a couple of our own villagers, believe that the Sonozaki family has something to do with it."

Shion blinked in surprise, "Why would anyone think that?"

Mion laughed and winked at Shion, "Come on sis you got to admit, our family is kinda scary. Especially granny." Mion scratched the back of her head, "And besides I kinda got into an argument with the manager right before he died."

Shion raised an eyebrow, "What did you argue with him about?"

Mion waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "The Dam War stuff. You know, how it will destroy the village and all that jazz." Shion couldn't help but wonder how Mion could be so whatever about someone's death. Mion sighed, "In a weird way if the guy hadn't died then the dam would've been built and Hinamizawa would cease to exist." Mion looked down at her lap, "He still shouldn't have died though." Shion patted Mion's back and leaned into her, resting her head on her twin's shoulder. Mion blushed and pushed Shion away, "You idiot! We're in public."

Shion just shrugged, "So? There's nothing suspicious of a sister falling asleep on another sister."

Mion grumbled under her breath but allowed Shion to rest her head on her shoulder again. After five minutes Mion heard light snoring and looked at Shion. _Guess she really was tired. _Mion found herself smiling and wrapped an arm around Shion's shoulders.

Unknown to the elder twin a floating Hanyuu heard the entire conversation and her jaw dropped. She floated to Rika who gave the ghost one look and followed her pointing finger to the twins. Rika chuckled, _I guess its one of those worlds. _Hanyuu whispered even though Rika was the only one that could hear her, "I thought that Mion and Shion were more secretive about their relationship."

Rika chuckled and whispered back, "Really? Remember when we first saw how 'close' they were a few worlds back?"

Hanyuu blushed and decided not to bring the subject up again.

The bus suddenly stopped and the bus driver yelled to the teenagers, "We're here! Now get out!"

The yell woke Shion up who snorted and looked confused for a second, "Wha- are we there yet?"

Everyone laughed and continued to giggle as they left the bus. The group looked at the apartment building and walked inside. The lady at the counter looked at them, "Can I help you?"

Mion nodded, "Yes please. What apartment is Miyo Takano residing in?"

The lady looked at a couple of files before answering, "Room 34 on floor level eight."

The group nodded their gratitude and piled on an elevator. They all gritted their teeth when the elevator music began to violate their ears. Thankfully their elevator went straight to floor eight. When the door opened they got out of the elevator while rubbing their ears.

Satoko looked at Rika, "Why cant they play good music in elevators?"

Mion chuckled at Satoko, "The day they play good music in elevators is the day that-"

Keiichi spoke up and pointed at the twin, "The day you two get married!" Everyone except the twins laughed. The twins both thought, _That might be closer than you think Keiichi. _

The group walked to room 34 and Mion pressed the door bell. The group waited for a few minutes before the door opened and Mion was staring at a barol of a gun. She reacted on pure instinct. She threw up her arm, palm up, and slammed the person's arm up in the air before twirling around and grabbing the arm. She punched at the wrist and saw the gun fall on the ground. Mion twirled around again to tackle the person. She heard the person grunt in pain as her head hit the floor. Mion raised a fist, about to bring it down to punch the mystery person when someone grabbed her arm. Mion snarled and was about to punch whoever held her arm when she saw her twin's face.

Shion was shouting for a few seconds trying to get her twin's attention. She kept gesturing to the mystery person and Mion looked down to see it was actually Rena. She immediately got off of the dazed girl and offered a helping hand. Rena shook her head and got up by herself, grabbing her head as pain radiated through it. Mion looked at the wrapped head and felt anger course through her. She pointed at the wound and hissed, "Who did this to you?"

Rena shook her head to clear it and answered, "Teppei."

Satoko looked like she was about to cry, "I'm sorry my uncle did this to you."

Rena looked at the younger Hojo and pulled her into a hug, "Its okay Satoko. Its not like you had anything to do with it."

Satoko wiped her eyes and smiled weakly, reaching up to grab her brother's hand.

Keiichi stepped forward and pointed at the discarded gun, "Why did you have a gun and why did you point it at Mion?"

Rena smiled apologetically to Mion, "Sorry for that Mii-chan." She then looked at Keiichi. "I have the gun because Miyo wouldn't leave me alone unless I had it with me at all times." She glanced at Mion and blushed, "I pointed it at Mion because Miyo always called out when she's about to enter the apartment before opening the door. I thought it was someone else." Rena unconsciously touched her head and everyone immediately understood. Rena thought that Mion was Rina or Teppei.

The group looked at Rena and it was Rika who asked, "How are you?"

Rena shrugged and gave a so-so motion with her hand, "I'm alright I guess." She looked up, "Did you guys talk to the police yet?"

The group nodded and Mion spoke up, "They said that they think Rina and Teppei already left."

Rena nodded, "Miyo already told me that. She says that the police told her that I need to stay here until my dad comes back which might take awhile since he traveled by car."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Each of them didn't fail to notice how Rena's eyes brighten and even her cheeks took on a pink hue of a light blush when she mentioned Takano. Again Mion and Shion glanced at each other. Rena looked up and a smile spread across her face, "Thank you for looking out for me."

Everyone laughed and Keiichi said, "Of course we would look out for you, you're our friend!"

Satoshi nodded in agreement while Mion added, "So that means if either of those bastards come after you we'll be here to kick their asses!"

Rena blushed and whispered, "Thank you. I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

Satoko laughed, "You aren't! And besides," A evil gleam took place in the little girl's eyes, "it will be a perfect opportunity for me to try out a few traps that are too dangerous for me to practice on Nii-nii or Keiichi." Satoshi and Keiichi shared glances and took a step away from the girl.

Rena laughed and soon the group joined in. Rika walked toward Rena and handed her the jar of curry, "Ms. Chie is also worried about you! She told us to give you this jar of curry as a way of saying get well. Nipah~" Rena nodded and grabbed the curry.

Mion seemed to remember the real reason why they paid Rena a visit and exclaimed, "Rena we have something to discuss with you!"

Shion elbowed her twin, "Real smooth sis."

Mion blushed and retorted, "Well everyone was talking about Rena feeling better and totally forgot the reason why we're here besides seeing if she was okay."

Keiichi shook his head, "We didn't forget Mion."

Satoko nodded, "We were waiting for the right moment to tell Rena."

Mion's blush increased tenfold, "Oh."

Rena looked at her friends feeling confusion which in turn caused her head to hurt. Grabbing it she asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Rika looked up, "We need to tell you something."

Shion nodded and noticed that Rena was swaying a bit, "You might want to sit down for it though."

Rena nodded and led the group into the apartment and the kitchen. They sat at the table and everyone took turns catching Rena up with the Hinamizawa Syndrome and the the fact that Takano and Tomitake were going to die on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival. Rena shivered in fear when she heard that Takano was suppose to die. She looked at her hands and said, "She cant die."

Rika looked sadly at Rena, "So you don't believe us?"

Rena shook her head, "No its not like that. I do believe you its just that," a tear snaked out of her right eye, "Miyo can't die. She just cant!"

Mion patted Rena's back and tried to reassure her, "She wont. We will make sure of that." Mion looked around the table and met everyone's eyes who nodded in return, "As long as we keep an eye on the two during the festival then no one will be able to kill them."

Rena sniffed and grabbed Mion's hand, "Are you sure?"

Mion smiled and nodded, squeezing Rena's hand before letting go of it. She looked at Rena for a bit before asking, "You love Takano don't you?" Of course Mion, as well as Shion, knew that Rena had a crush on the nurse but they weren't sure if it evolved to love.

Rena slowly nodded, "I don't when it happened but it just did. Somehow she got under my skin and I don't know if she will ever come out." Rena looked down, "You guys think that I'm a pervert for liking Miyo huh?"

The group looked at each other then down at Rena. Keiichi patted her head gently and got her to look up at him. He pointed at Satoshi and asked, "Do you think we're perverts for loving each other?" Rena immediately shook her head. Keiichi smiled, "Good. If you don't think we're perverted for falling in love then there's no way we can think you're perverted for falling in love with Takano."

Rena smiled and looked at everyone else. The twins smiled and Shion nodded while Mion gave a thumbs up. The only one who didn't look pleased was Satoko. Soon everyone noticed this and Satoshi asked, "What's wrong? You don't like the idea of Takano and Rena being in love?"

Satoko shook her head and pouted, "First you and Keiichi and now Taknao and Rena. When am I going to find love!?"

Everyone laughed and Rika scooted closer to Satoko. She patted her head and said, "I will love you silly! Nipah~" Satoko blushed at this and everyone's laughter increased.

"My my, here to pay my patient a visit?" Takano walked through the door and set her purse on her couch. Rena's eyes instantly brighten as she smiled at the nurse. The group said hi to Takano as she walked to Rena. Takano saw the curry and mused, "Curry eh? Maybe I will fix us up dinner with it in case your father doesn't come back before six o'clock."

Again the group of friends noticed how Rena's cheeks became red by Takano's proposal of fixing them dinner. Mion moved her arms in a circle while whispering, "Bow chicka wow wow." Shion instantly whacked the back of Mion's head and gave her twin a stern look. The twin looked up and blushed when she noticed that Takano and Rena both saw her do her little dance. Rena's blush spread across her face while Takano merely giggled.

The two looked at each other and Rena said, "Well thanks for visiting me. I will be at school tomorrow so don't worry okay."

The group nodded and waved goodbye to the nurse and their friend. Again Rika was at the back of the group and Hanyuu floated by her, glancing at the two while they left. Hanyuu looked back at Rika, "This world is certainly a strange one."

Rika nodded, "No doubt about it but at least now Rena's happy. Even though her choice of a girlfriend is a little questionable."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Just to let everyone know in case they haven't figured it out yet... ELEVATOR MUSIC IS EVIL! O_o Oh and just in case I don't a new chapter in by August 1st, I am visiting family in Texas and I am not sure if they have wifi so I might not be able to work on the story from August 1st to August 16th... sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes**

Back to Takano and Rena!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Rena watched as her friends left her to go back to their respective homes. She could finally stop pretending and grabbed her head, groaning in pain. Mion's tackle caused her migraine to become unbearable.

Takano gave her one look and left the kitchen to walk into her bathroom. She opened her mirror cabinet and searched for a minute. Finding what she was looking for with a "aha!" Takano walked back to the kitchen. Rena's head was now touching the table and her face showed excruciating pain. Takano quickly grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. She walked back to Rena and gently rubbed her back to get her attention. She looked up and saw Takano holding her hand out with two pills in it with a glass of water in the other. Rena gratefully took the pills and downed them with water. After five minutes the pills finally kicked in and sighed with relief when the pain recided to a point where she was able to think again.

Takano sat at the table and stared at Rena for awhile. She secretly loved that Rena was so random and how her hair intensified the blue eyes. Takano dragged her eyes and looked at every feature of Rena's face; the way her eyes, so sad now, but normally are so bright and full of light, the way her chin so stong and pronounce, her brown hair so soft looking and even if Takano was on the other side of the table she could still smell the strawberry shampoo. Oh how Takano wishes she could run her fingers through her hair and sniff it. Takano shook her head to dislodge these thoughts only to open her eyes and see Rena's breasts covered with her dress, lightly rising and falling with every breath. Takano's mouth began to water as she imagined what it would be like to play with those breasts and pinch the nipples. Takano's eyes began to undress poor, sweet Rena and her thighs rubbed against themselves as her arousal grew. Takano stared at the table and tried to get her mind off of Rena.

Rena noticed Takano's discomfort and involuntarily scooted closer to the nurse. Takano looked up and saw Rena closer to her than she was a minute ago. She abruptly got up and walked to her refrigerator, "I'm going to start dinner now. Steak and rice with curry sound good to you?" Rena looked confused but nodded nonetheless. Takano smiled and grabbed the steak from the fridge. She reached into a cabinet and grabbed the rice and rice cooker.

Rena watched closely as Takano cooked. At first glance Takano seemed totally calm but as Rena looked harder, her hands were slightly trembling and Takano would sometimes pick at her fingers in nervousness. Rena sighed, somehow _she _had caused her Miyo distress. Rena got up and silently made her way to the nurse.

Takano was just putting the rice in the steamer when she felt arms wrap around her. She instinctively relaxed in the arms and turned her head back. Rena lightly kissed the nurse. Takano turned around and pulled Rena close to hers. She deepen the kiss by gliding her tongue on the bottom lip and felt excitement when Rena's mouth opened. Takano quickly seized this opportunity to explore Rena's mouth and was again surprised at how her mouth tasted slightly sweet. Rena moaned, "Miyo." and felt Takano shudder when the name left her lips.

It took all of Takano's effort to break the kiss even though she allowed their foreheads to stay touching. The two just stared at each other for awhile before Rena glanced behind Takano. She looked back up and said, "The steaks are on fire." Takano's brain didn't register the words at all, just how Rena's soft lips moved as she talked. She held onto Rena and murmured, "Uh huh." Takano soon became confused, why was Rena's eyes widening in fear? The words finally got through her thick skull and Takano whirled around to see that the steaks were indeed on fire and the fire was growing bigger every second. Takano jumped and ran to the stove, turning it off and watching as the flames slowly died away. She sighed when she saw the scorch marks on the ceiling and how the steaks were beyond editable.

Takano heard laughter and looked behind her to see Rena clutching her sides and double over. Her eyes widen but soon after she joined in with Rena's laughter. The two laughed until their sides hurt. Rena gasped and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Ar- are you okay Miyo?"

Takano laughed and said, "Yes yes I'm fine." She glanced at the burnt steak, "Although I doubt we will be having steak tonight." Takano giggled some more and went to check the rice. She looked back at Rena and asked, "Do you want to order Chinese with the rice and we can sit and watch T.V. as we eat?"

Reba nodded, secretly relieved that they would be watching T.V. instead of talking about whatever. Takano grabbed her phone and ordered the food, stopping once to ask what Rena wanted. When that was done Takano walked back into the kitchen. When she returned, Rena could see a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. Rena raised an eyebrow and Takano explained, "I'm usually not a big drinker and I had this bottle for awhile now. I thought that with your help I can finally finish this off."

Rena looked at the bottle closely and saw that one-fourth of the wine was missing. She shrugged, "Sure but arent I a little too young to be drinking?"

Takano shrugged, "Technically but who's going to know?" She smiled at Rena, " This could be our little secret."

Rena nodded and the two women made their way to the couch. They watched some T.V. until Takano heard her doorbell ring. She sighed and got off the couch to get her money. She walked to the door and opened it. The food delivery guy handed Takano the food as she handed him the money. He looked inside to see Rena and asked her, "Where's your boyfriend or do you not have one?"

Takano grinded her teeth together as the delivery boy began to hit on Rena, right in front of her! Rena just giggled and got off the couch to make her way to the boy. Now Takano's hands were clenching the bag of food. Rena reached the two and slid an arm around Takano's. Takano looked at Rena in surprise when Rena smiled and told the boy, "She's my boyfriend."

The delivery boy's nose started to leak blood as he said, "Nice."

Takano's face twisted in disgust at the boy who was obviously thinking of the two women in front of him in some very inappropriate positions. She slammed the door on the boy's face and looked down at Rena. "Why did you say that?"

Rena just smiled and laced her fingers through the nurse's, "Because you are kinda like a guy."

Takano blushed and muttered, "Well someone had to be." Rena just laughed and followed Takano back to the couch. The two dug in as they watched T.V.

A few glasses of wine and a couple of pounds of Chinese food later Takano and Rena were staring at the T.V. screen. Rena looked at the nurse, "That was -hic- delicious Miyo." Takano just nodded and looked around the room, the television not holding her interest anymore. Her eyes landed on a stack of CDs Tomitake bought for her during their 'beneficial' friendship. She got off the couch and staggered a bit to the CDs. The wine made the words blurry but after a minute she found the one she was looking for. She grabbed it and made her way back to Rena who was watching her the entire time.

Takano smiled at her and walked to the boombox near the T.V. She barely used it so that, along with the fact that she was now drunk, made the simple task of putting in the CD take ten minutes. When she finally got the CD working she looked back to find a laughing Rena. She slurred, "What are you laughing at?"

Rena looked up and slurred back, "It looked like you were having problems with getting the thingy to work."

Takano pointed at the boom box and smiled drunkenly at Rena, "But I did it!" She smiled again and walked to the couch. She offered Rena her hand and asked, "May I have this dance my lady?"

Even while drunk Takano noticed the blush on Rena's face as she grabbed the offered hand. Takano pulled her up and the two began to dance while music filled the apartment. Rena rested her head on Takano's shoulder while her hands found their way behind Takano's neck. Takano rested her hands on Rena's hips as she swayed the two to the beat of the music.

After five minutes of this Rena looked up and the two stared into each others eyes for a minute. Slowly Takano bent her head as Rena leaned up and the two met each other in a passionate kiss. Takano shuddered as Rena licked her bottom lip and quickly opened her mouth so Rena could slip her tongue in.

Being drunk seemed to have a good effect on Rena, she became more bold. Instead of Takano leading the kiss, Rena put up a fight in which she won. Her tongue explored the nurse's mouth as her hands roamed, slowly dragged her hands down, stopping when she reached Takano's green jacket to take the thing off.

Takano was amazed with how much control Rena had over her at the moment. She shuddered as her jacket fell to floor, opening her mouth wider so Rena would have better access to it. She gasped when she felt Rena's delicate hands brush over her breasts and settled on them. Takano trembled, "Please Rena~"

Rena broke the kiss and looked up at Takano. She smiled when she saw the huge blush on the nurse's face and how she was now panting. Rena raised an eyebrow, "Yes Miyo?"

As always the use of her first name brought instant results from Takano. She regained control as she pressed her body harder to Rena's and backed her up until her hips hit the couch. Rena broke the kiss, surprised at the mew developments and Takano quickly began to kiss and nip at Rena's neck. Rena moaned, "Yes~" and threw her head back, presenting more of her neck to Takano. Takano quickly took advantage of this by licking at Rena's pulse point before taking the skin in her mouth and sucking hard. She pulled back to see the skin already bruising and smiled. Rena moved her head so she could look at Takano and whimpered, "Please Miyo~"

Takano smirked and resumed her assault on Rena's neck. She slowly made her way down, all the while kissing and nipping at the skin, occasionally all out biting Rena who just whimpered in response. Takano finally reached the beginnings of Rena's collar. She pulled back and let her fingertips drag from the top of Rena's collar to the hem of her dress. Rena shivered when Takano finally reached the hem and opened her eyes. Takano looked down and felt her lust go to all new heights when she saw Rena's blue eyes darken with her own lust. Takano lifted the dress and Rena obediently lifted her arms so the unnecessary clothing would be off her body. Takano stepped back and took a minute to look at Rena's body. She murmured, "A goddess amongst those who consider themselves demigods." before kissing Rena's lips again. She moved back to the neck and quickly made her way down to the beginning swells of Rena's breasts.

Rena began panting and wished that Takano would stop teasing her and just make love to her already. The thought caused Rena's body to cease up, not that Takano noticed. Rena slowly looked down at Takano who glanced up, smiling before reaching over and unclipping Rena's bra. Takano bent her head to take one of Rena's nipples into her mouth, gently sucking on it. Rena arched her back and moaned, "More~" Even though her body was making all the right sounds, her brain just couldn't register the pleasure Takano was giving her. It was just too busy thinking about the difference between her relationship with Takano and the one she had with Mion. Throughout the months that she and Mion were using each other, Rena always considered it to be fucking, not making love. But now, all Rena could think was this is making love. Not mindless fucking but Takano expressing how much she cared for Rena. Yes, she already told her friends that she loved Takano but she wasn't sure if she was _in _love with the nurse.

Takano finally noticed Rena's eyes were full of concentration. She let go of the nipple in her mouth and leaned up to look at Rena. "What's wrong?"

Rena jumped and quickly replied, "Nothing. Its just that... this is as far as we ever gone."

Takano felt panic rush through her. She looked down, "Do you want to stop?"

Instead of answering Rena took off her underwear and laid down on the couch. She spread her legs and blushed as Takano's eyes flamed with need as she gazed at her now naked body.

Takano struggled to take off her clothes as quickly as possible. When she was done she looked down to see Rena staring at her. She smirked, "Like what you see?" Rena just nodded as Takano crawled up to her, once again stopping at her breasts and taking the right nipple into her mouth. She sucked the nipple until Reba was moaning with her hands in Takano's hair, trying to get her closer to her aching body. Takano switched breasts and sucked at the left nipple as she played with the right one. Rena trembled under the pleasure as her hands were playing with Takano's breasts, trying to give her as much pleasure as she was receiving.

Takano moaned into Rena's boob as she felt a nail gaze the top of her left nipple. She pulled back and looked at Rena. Her hair was now in a mess from shaking her head in ecstasy as Takano sucked her nipple and a little but of drool left a corner of her mouth. Luckily the bandage on her head was still firmly on and Takano smiled, knowing that Rena wouldn't need the thing after another day or two. She looked down and saw that Rena's eyes were glazed over but it wasn't from drunkenness. Takano grabbed Rena and held her up, making the girl wrap her arms around Takano's neck and legs around her waist. She looked at the nurse and asked in a shaky voice, "Miyo?"

Takano just smiled and breathed, "Bed." She groped Rena's ass as she carried her to the bedroom. As they reached the bed Takano gently placed Rena on it. Rena scooted back so Takano could crawl up. Takano giggled at how cute Rena was and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before kissing up her jaw line to her ear. Her hand gently rubbed at Rena's womanhood as the sight before her sober her enough so she could think semi-clearly. _Th- this is really happening. Oh god Rena looks so irresistable. _Takano whispered into Rena's ear, "Are you sure about this?" Rena gulped and nodded. Takano felt the nod but insisted, "I want to hear you say it."

Rena whimpered and said, "I- I want you to make love to me Miyo." Her legs wrapped around the nurse's waist to show that she needed Takano to put out the fire that has been growing inside her body since the dance.

Takano moaned and kissed down Rena's neck, making sure to nip and suck at the pale skin occasionally to leave hickeys. She eventually reached Rena's breasts and gave each nipple proper attention. Acting on a hunch Takano bit at Rena's right nipple and was pleased when her legs increased their hold on Takano and her head thrown back with a little, "Yes~" Takano smirked and continued her assault on Rena's breasts until she was a quivering mess. Rena panted and placed a hand on Takano's head, pushing her closer to her breasts. Takano smiled and let go of the nipple she was currently sucking with a little, 'pop.' Rena shivered when she heard the noise and looked up at Takano, "Please Miyo~ I-I want to be closer to you."

Takano smiled and reposition herself and pushed her hips forward, so that the two women's pussies connect in the most mind numbing way. Rena moaned at the contacted while Takano just grunted, the nurse being determined to bring the girl under her the best experience in the world. Soon Takano found a steady rhythm and looked down to see Rena being pushed and pulled on the bed due to the movement of her hips. Takano smiled and bent her head to capture Rena's lips as she sped up the thrusting.

Rena however hard she tried, couldn't give much effort in the kiss because her entire mind was in absolute chaos to the pleasure that Takano was giving her. Not even a minute into the kissing Rena turned her head and moaned in sync to Takano's hips. "Miyo~, oh god Miyo~" Never had Rena experience something so intense; never had anyone made her feel as Takano does. Most of this was due to the fact that she lost her virginity to Mion who was just using her for sex, even though Rena didn't really mind. Just the sheer fact that someone was sleeping with her to prove how much they love her instead of using her as an outlet made the whole thing ten times more thrilling. Rena looked up and noticed how Takano, no _her Miyo, _was panting and covered with sweat.

Takano's mind was also a huge blur. Although she did experiment with more than a few women while in college, none of them could even come close to making her feel as Rena does. She looked down and saw Rena's unblinking gaze. Her eyes were captivated within Rena's depths, she kept forgetting how open those eyes were; how every emotion was displayed plainly, even when Rena was trying to hold her emotions. Takano smiled and moaned, "Rena~, my sweet Rena." She bent her head again but instead of trying to kiss the girl, she lovingly kissed the crook of her neck as she felt her climax come closer and closer.

Rena was now lifting her hips to meet Takano's and stared at the ceiling as moans filled up the room. Soon both women were trembling and gripped onto each other to help with the aftermath. Takano whispered sweet things into Rena's ear although neither women could really concentrate on what was coming out of the nurse's mouth. Rena grabbed onto Takano's shoulders as both women felt their orgasms quickly approaching. Takano bit at Rena's neck gently and rocked her hips as fast as she could. Rena bit her bottom lip and threw her head back, exposing more skin on her neck for Takano to lick and nip while her eyes roll back, "Ah~, I'm going to- to."

Takano lifted her head from Rena's neck to moan out, "I know baby, I know~" As soon as the last words left Takano's mouth, Rena trembled and her mouth gaped open in a soundless scream as her body was wrecked with a powerful orgasm. Her hips became frantic and lost all rhythm, their only goal to help ride out the orgasm and make it last as long as she could. The sight underneath Takano caused her to fall over the edge as well. Her hips met the frantically of Rena's and the two women panted for breath as they clung to each other for comfort.

After a few minutes, the frantic thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. Takano collapse on top of Rena, careful not to suffocate the poor girl. After a minute Takano rolled over so her back touched the covers. She looked to her left to see Rena smiling at her, almost shyly. Takano laughed at the adorable sight and pulled Rena close to her. It felt natural to both women as Takano and Rena laid on their sides facing each other and wrap their arms around the other. Takano being taller rested her head on top of Rena's as Rena breathed into the crook of Takano's neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, giving their bodies a little break before they talk. Takano was the first to break the comfortable silence, "That was incredible." She pulled back in order to meet Rena's eyes, "No one ever made me feel that way. Not even close."

Knowing that Takano was talking about much more than the sex, Rena lifted her head to gently place a kiss on Takano's lips, "I know. Me neither." Rena bit her bottom lip and thought, _We already made love so why do I feel so embarrassed? _She looked up to see Takano's eyes filled with an emotion that stopped her heart, love. She smiled and admitted, "Remember a few months ago, when I said my true love was you Miyo, after I flirted with Tomitake and told him I would dress as a nurse for him?"

Takano blushed; did Rena have to bring that up _now!_ She remembered the few days well. She was with Tomitake in front of the Furede Shrine discussing how a camera works when Rena came out of seemingly nowhere and immediately flirted with Tomitake. Takano stayed back and had watched, feeling rage when Rena suggested to have 'private shoots' with Tomitake and wear sexy nurse outfits. Thinking about it now, Takano realized that she wasn't mad at Tomitake for 'cheating' on her with Rena, she was angry at _Rena _for flirting with Tomitake and not her. Takano left the two and stormed off, not seeing the group of Rena's friends coming to the rescue. Takano was stomping somewhere, anywhere, away from the two love birds when somehow Rena appeared out of nowhere. Rena told Takano that she was her true love and walked very close to Takano, going as far as to rub her chest on Takano's arm. Takano had tried to tell her that she didn't swing that way but Rena had called her a liar and explained why Takano would be a perfect match with her. Takano blush increased when she remembered how Rena wanted to call her Onee-sama and have Takano fix her crooked bow everyday. Takano knew that if Rena's group of friends hadn't decided that moment to show up Takano might've took Rena right then and there. After a fight if she could call it that; it was actually Rena just punching her friends senseless, the two walked off together. Takano sighed when she remembered what happened the very next day. Her and Tomitake had one of Rena's arms and played tug-a-war with the poor girl, all the while Tomitake showing Rena a cute nurse outfit and Takano saying that her bow was crooked and was trying to fix it.

Rena watched as several emotions played on Takano's face as she recalled those days while she was under the spell of the love charm. When her friends told her that her feelings were false Rena felt disappointment, especially when it meant that Keiichi's feelings for her were false due to the fact that he accidentally swallowed the other part of the charm. Rena frowned when Mion told her that she would have loved anyone who had the other half of the charm, including Ooishi. She shuddered and felt Takano's grip on her body tightened in reflex. She looked up and saw Takano's frown. Takano bent her head and kissed Rena's forehead, whispering, "You cold?" Rena nodded and Takano let go of Rena long enough to wrap the covers around them and resumed her hold on Rena.

Rena smiled and snuggled with Takano, feeling her eyes droop with sleepiness. She yawned and took one last look at Takano before closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you Miyo."

Takano blinked and looked at the now sleeping Rena. She kissed her forehead again and murmured, "I love you too." She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Unknown to Takano Rena smiled as the last words left her mouth.

* * *

**Author's notes**

First chapter submitted in weeks! Whoo! Sorry I didn't post right when I came back from Texas, work is a bitch. -_-


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes**

Mion and Shion blah, blah, blah, tacos are awesome, enjoy! Oh and this is set when the group left Takano and Rena.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime.

* * *

Mion and Shion walked to the bus stop in silence. As the bus dropped all their friends off first, it was just the twins and a sleeping old man. Mion looked to her left and saw Shion fidget in her seat. Mion wrapped her arm around her twin's shoulders and gave a little squeeze. Shion gave her twin an appreciative smile before looking back out the window. Mion whispered, "At least we know Rena is in good hands." Shion simply nodded. Mion tried again to get something out of her sister, "Do you think Takano loves Rena as she her?"

This time Shion laughed and turned to face her twin, "Didn't you say that a few months ago those two went all ga-ga for each other due to an ancient love charm?"

Mion smiled, happy to finally get a real response out of Shion, "Yep but we couldn't get the Takano's half of the love charm off of her before the two left." Mion rubbed her cheek in the memory of getting sucker punch by Rena. Who knew the air-headed girl could really hit!

Shion giggled and leaned in to her twin, "Does your cheek still hurt from that punch?" She leaned in closer and rested a hand on Mion's thigh as she whispered into her ear, "Do I need to kiss it to make it feel better?" Expectantly, Mion shivered and blushed. She looked at her smug twin and promptly whacked her in the back of her head. Shion yelped and grabbed her head in pain while glaring at her twin, "What was that for?"

Mion just smiled sweetly before leaning in and said seriously, "You cant do that in public _sis._" Shion gulped when she caught Mion's drift. She looked forward to see the bus driver keep glancing at his mirror to spy on the twins. When Shion looked closely she could see a trickle of blood leave the boy's nose. The twins shared one good look before bursting into laughter. The bus finally reached their destination and the twins got off still giggling every now and again.

Shion looked around and noted, "The sun's going down. It will be dark in an hour or two." She looked at her twin, "Do you want to spend the night at your house or mine?"

Mion thought for a moment and smiled, "Why don't you spend the night at my house?"

Shion blinked in surprise, the twins rarely spent the night at the Sonozaki house when they slept together. Shion smiled and intertwined their fingers, "I would love too." Shion gave her twin's hand a squeeze before saying, "Do you think ma will cook us something?"

Mion snorted, "At this time? If we even ask her she will ground us for weeks!"

Shion laughed and playfully shoved Mion's shoulder, "She might be able to ground _you _but I don't live there anymore."

Mion thought for a moment and whispered almost so low that Shion couldn't hear, "You could."

Shion stopped walking and pulled Mion to a stop with her. She stared at their joined hands for a minute before looking up, "I don't think so."

Mion became confused and slightly hurt, "Why not?"

Shion smiled sadly before kissing her twin's cheek, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Mion shook her head to clear it, "Why don't you think it is a good idea?"

Shion frowned, they were defiantly twins. "Because of the ha- grandma, you and I both know she doesn't like me."

Mion shook her head again, "That's not true sis! Even though she doesn't show it all the time she still loves you." Mion began to walk with Shion in tow, "At least tell me you'll think about it."

Shion sighed, yep, they were defiantly twins, always so stubborn. "Alright I will, but don't get mad at me if my decision stays the same."

Mion nodded and the two continued to walk in silence. Eventually they reached the school and got into Shion's car. The drive to the Sonozaki residence was quiet although neither twin minded. Once in awhile they would comment on something to try to make a conversation happen but nothing worked. After awhile the two gave up and just enjoyed the peaceful silence.

Finally they arrived at the Sonozaki house. They pulled up next to the family car. Mion got out first to open her twin's door and hold out a hand. Shion looked up and smiled, "Such a gentleman."

Mion blushed, "Shut up." but still helped Shion out of the car and even held the door to the house open for her. Shion luckily did not embarrass Mion for this and walked inside. The two looked down and saw that Akane and Oryo's shoes were present and took off their own. Shion followed Mion around the house to find their family.

After a few minutes they found Akane sitting in the living room reading a novel. Before either twin could say a word Akane barked, "Sit." The two did as they were told, knowing that they were in trouble but for what they did not know. Akane set the book down and squeezed the bridge of her nose before saying, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Shion and Mion blinked in twin looks of surprise. Mion was the first to ask, "What are you talking about?" Shion added, "And where's the ha- I mean granny?" Mion glared at Shion who just sheepishly shrugged in an apology.

Akane turned on the T.V. to the news and let the twins see for themselves.

The anchorwoman had a picture of Teppei Hojo being arrested with a picture of a mystery woman next to him. "As a repeat of the shocking story, Teppei Hojo, a known pimp and con artist was arrested today for numerous cons, the beating of Rena Ryuugu, and the murders of the Smith family. In addition to that he is also being charged with the murder one of his whores, Rina Mamiya. Her body was found earlier today in the local Hinamizawa dump by a jogger who said he found a dog dragging the body out of the dump. None of the police have reported any official statement of the woman's death although we have a tip that the woman appeared to claw her own throat out caused by a mystery drug. Teppei Hojo has yet to release a statement."

Mion and Shion sat there staring at the T.V. screen. Shion gulped while Mion muttered, "This is just like the construction worker all over again."

Akane nodded, "That's right." Her eyes became sad and in the green depths they held fear, "Do you have any idea how many times I called your apartment Shion?"

Shion gulped again and straightened up, "Once or twice maybe?"

Akane shook her head, "At least a dozen times. Your grandmother almost had a heart attack when she heard the news."

Mion and Shion blinked in confusion. Mion asked, "Why were you so worried about us? You never were when the curse happens every year."

Akane shook her head, "That is because we always had a watchful eye on you two. Shion, I am sure you found Kasai at the last Cotton Drifting Festival correct?" Shion nodded, she just thought that the man came for the food, but thinking back now there were too many run-ins with Kasai during the time of the festival to just be a coincidence. Akane continued, "We even called your friends' homes but either no one answered or in Keiichi's case, his parents didn't know his or your whereabouts." Her face became full of concern, "What happened to cause you two to not come home or answer my calls?"

The twins looked at each other and Shion answered, "We went to visit Rena. It even said on the news a minute ago that she was beaten."

Akane nodded, "When I heard I immediately called the hospital. They said that the injuries were not serious." She raised an eyebrow to the twins, "How did you know Rena was beaten?"

It was Mion that answered their mother, "Today at school Rena wasn't there. I think it was the first time she missed school ever so naturally we became concerned. After school sis and I, along with the rest of the club members, went to Rena's house to see if she was alright." Mion's face darken with the memory, "The police had her entire house sealed off. Ooishi told us what had happened to Rena and that she was staying with Takano until her father came back from a business trip or something along those lines. We went to the address he gave us and talked with Rena until Takano came back." Mion rubbed at the back of her neck when she remembered tackling Rena.

Akane face twisted with anger, "_When _Takano came back? You mean she wasn't even there with Rena!?"

The twins nodded and Shion quickly explained, "Her injuries aren't as bad as the news made them out to be. Her major injury was that her head was banged up. She didn't have any broken bones or anything like that."

Akane calmed down and sighed, "As long as she is okay." She looked back up at the twins, "She is okay right?" The twins nodded. "Good. I do suspect that you two give your grandmother an apology for making her worry in the morning." Akane's face darken, "There's going to be an emergency council meeting tomorrow at lunch so you will have to miss school Mion."

Mion gulped, of course she was concerned with what the council members had to say but she was still afraid of telling them she was gay and bring the prospect of having a non-Sonozaki become her successor. She looked at her mother who's face soften, "If Oryo is able to accept you then the other council members don't really have a choice." Mion smiled with relief.

Shion looked at her twin and frowned, "How come you always get to be in the spotlight?"

Mion smiled at her twin and patted her head as if she were five years old, "I'm the elder twin remember? Of course I would be more important than you."

Akane just sat back and watched her two daughters bicker back and forth with a small smile tugging at her lips. _I'm so glad I had twins. I doubt even a brother and sister could be as close as those two._ She glanced at the clock and noted the time, "Alright you two time for bed."

Shion looked at her mother in surprise, "Two?"

Akane smiled, "Yes two as in both you and Mion. I will not let you drive back to your apartment when it is so dark out, so you will just have to stay here for the night. You can have the guest room near Mion's if you like."

Mion pouted, "Can't she stay in my room? We can even drag the futon out so she could sleep on the floor while I sleep in my nice and comfy bed." Mion smirked at her twin who just stuck her tongue out.

Akane laughed softly and turned to leave the room. She called over her shoulder, "Shion can do whatever she wants. Good night." With that Akane left her two daughters to go to bed.

Shion and Mion got up from the comfy couch to get ready for bed. Shion had to borrow some of Mion's pajamas although Mion suggested that she could just sleep in the nude. She was immediately awarded with a smack to the head and a pout. Mion just brushed off the smack with a smile and dragged out a futon for her twin. Shion looked at the futon with a frown, "You were serious about the futon?"

Mion gave a sad nod, "Yeah. I'm worried that mom or granny may come in to check up on us and I don't want them to catch us making love."

Shion huffed, "Who says I would be making love to you?"

Mion smiled and waggled her eyebrows, "Because I'm dead sexy."

Shion just rolled her eyes and settled into the futon. Mion walked to the light switch and flicked it off, covering the entire room in darkness. She made her way to her bead and settled in it, turning on her side so she could face her sister even though she was on the floor.

Shion fell asleep for about five minutes before groaning. She kicked off the blanket and sat up. She looked at the bed with one longing stare before getting up and walking to it. She was met by green eyes and even though it was too dark to see it, Shion knew that there was a smirk on her twin's face. She just grumbled, "Shut the hell up and move over." Mion did as she was told and the bed creaked with the new weight. Shion was grateful that Mion got a queen's size bed for they both had room.

Shion moved closer to her twin and sighed in content as she felt an arm drape over her waist and another smoothing her hair before pulling her closer. Shion instinctively laid an arm on top of Mion's and cuddled close to her twin. Her eyes were just closing with welcomed sleep when she heard her sister huff, "What? No goodnight kiss?" Shion laughed and gently pressed her lips on Mion's before pulling back. As sleep began to consume her she heard Mion whisper, "I love you." In response Shion nuzzled her head on Mion's chest before finally letting sleep and dreams take over her mind. Mion watched her twin sleep for a couple of minutes before she too closed her eyes, but instead of sweet dreams Mion was plagued by nightmares of the upcoming council meeting.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Guess what day it is... No? Well I will tell you. My B-day! Well not really it was about a week earlier but still! You know what a great present for me?... no again?... A review


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes**

The morning after! LOL Rena and Takano

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Takano awoke slowly. She felt her arms wrapped around a soft body and instinctively snuggled closer. The mysterious person groaned softly in response. Takano slowly opened her eyes to meet the still sleeping face of Rena. She smiled and kissed the bandaged head, "What a good dream."

Rena woke up from the sound of Takano's voice and smiled at the beaming nurse. She gently kissed her lips and murmured, "Good morning Miyo. Did you sleep well?"

Takano raised her eyebrows in an amused expression, "Did I sleep well? Why I'm still asleep."

Rena became confused and leaned up to look down at Takano. "Still asleep?"

Pouting from the loss of warmth Takano reached over and pulled Rena back into their earlier embrace. She smiled when she heard Rena sigh in content at the contact. Takano looked into Rena's eyes and said, "I have to be asleep because there is no way I could be blessed with such a good morning like this." Takano rolled onto her back which made Rena lay on top of her. Takano stroked her hair as she continued, "You could never love a creature like me. Not with my past."

Takano's hand still mid-stroke and Rena stared at her lover. Never before had she seen Takano so sad. Her face was twisted with pain from a memory Rena doubted anyone knew. She slowly moved her hand and cupped Takano's cheek. Takano jumped and stared at Rena who smiled and kissed her lips, "It isn't a dream Miyo. I promise you that."

Takano slowly realized that last night was in fact not a dream and her eyes widen. "So that means we... last night... you and I uh." Rena smiled and answered by wrapping her arms around Takano's neck. Takano's arm automatically rested itself on the curve of Rena's back. Her eyes head rested on the bed and she stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity. Slowly a smile spread across her lips, "Wow."

Rena laughed softly before leaning up and sitting on Takano's waist. The two stared at each other with small smiles until the silence was interrupted with Rena's stomach growling. Rena laughed embarrassingly while Takano just chuckled, "Hungry?" Rena nodded. Takano chuckled again before Rena got off of her waist to allow the nurse to sit up. Takano got out of bed and turned to see Rena blushing while not so discreetly staring at her body. Takano smirked, "Like what you see?" Rena just blushed even harder and stared at the bed's cover. Takano just laughed and walked through her apartment without bothering to put on her clothes. She stopped at her kitchen and rummaged through the fridge to get the ingredients she needed. Slowly but surely she set out the task of making French toast for her and Rena. As she put bacon in the frying pan she heard padding of feet on her tile floor. Takano glanced to her left and stopped cold, the spatula in her hand stopped flipping the bacon.

Rena walked into the kitchen wearing one of Takano's blue button up shirts that she used for pajamas. Due to their height difference and the fact that the shirt was already a little too big for Takano, the shirt was more than a little big on Rena, the hem of the shirt stopping at the midway of her thighs. The shirt was baggy and made Rena look incredible. Rena blushed when she caught Takano staring and stuttered, "I-I don't know where my clothes were so I uh looked through your closet and found this. I hope you don't mind." Takano just shook her head mechanically, not trusting herself to talk to Rena while she looked so divine.

Rena bushed again and sat down at the table. Takano quickly turned around with her own little blush and finished making breakfast. Rena watched as Takano completed the French toast and bacon. She put them on a plate and walked over to the table. Takano grabbed two plates for the two of them and the two had breakfast in silence. They would glance at each other and quickly look back at their food when one caught the other staring.

About half way through the meal Rena caught sight of the digital clock in Takano's oven and jumped in surprise, "Ten o'clock! I'm late for school!"

Takano chuckled at this and made a sit down motion with a fork in her hand, "Calm down Rena, I'm sure your friends already told your teacher about your head injury and that she would understand if you miss another day of school."

Rena shook her head, "B- but I never missed school before!"

Takano retorted, "You had school yesterday and you missed that."

Rena recalled that and said, "But I was hurt and I'm all better now!"

Takano glanced at the bandages on Rena's forehead and sighed, "I didn't want to pull the nurse card but it seems that I have no choose. I get to say if you are healthy enough for school or not and I say that you better stay here."

Rena looked at the nurse with disbelief, "That's not fair!"

Takano shrugged, "I'm only doing this for your wellbeing, well mostly anyway. And besides," she glanced again at the bandage, "I want to take the bandage off of your head today. If the wound does not reopen today then you can go back to school tomorrow."

Rena thought for a moment and saw logic in Takano's words. If she went to school there was a very real possibility that the wound might reopen due to the excitement or the prank of one small yellow-haired girl. She slumped in her chair and looked at Takano, "Are you going to work? Are you?"

Takano nodded, "Yes but my shift doesn't start till eleven since its Tuesday so that means that I better take a shower." She grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. Glancing over her shoulder, Takano wiggled her butt which caused Rena to blush, "Care to join me?"

Rena's blush spread across her chicks and stammered, "I-I don't think that's wise considering that you have to leave soon."

Takano laughed, "I suppose you're right although I am a little disappointed." A sly smile spread across her face, "Although if your father isn't back when I get off of work."

Rena gulped and stared at the table, knowing full well what Takano meant. Her ears were greeted with a small laugh and the distant sound of padding feet heading towards Takano's room. Rena stayed where she was until her brain began to work again. She turned around and headed to the living room, intending to watch T.V. to get her mind off of her now lover. When she reached the living room however, her eyes were immidately drawn to the discarded clothing that littered the floor. She set about collecting the clothes and blushed when her hand grabbed Takano's thong. Rena decided to take off Takano's shirt and put on her original clothes, grimacing when she noticed that the bow for the front was missing. She looked around for a few minutes and finally found it near the couch. Tieing it to her dress, Rena looked around for a moment to make sure she had gotten all of Takano's clothing.

Rena grabbed the clothes and made her way to Takano's bedroom. As she entered it she noticed that the bathroom door was open and that steam was filtering through it. She put the clothes on top of the bed and walked towards a full size mirror near the closet. Her eyes were drawn to her forehead where the bandage covered it. Luckily she wasn't met with any red spots that would indicate that the gash had reopened. Her fingertips traced the bandage where her gash would be and flinched as she recalled the pain of having a lamp break over her head.

"Your bangs will cover up most of the scar you know. Pity really, I always thought that battle scars had a beauty of their own." Without even realizing it Rena was staring at the gash for ten minutes, giving Takano plenty of time to finish showering.

Rena looked at the nurse who was drying her hair with a towel without making any effort to cover up her naked body. Rena gulped, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Miyo."

Takano laughed and began to change into her work uniform. "I sneaked up on you? I thought you knew I was there the whole time. Sorry if I startled you."

Rena shook her head, "You didn't startle me, I just didn't expect you to come out of the shower so quickly, is all." Rena looked at the mirror again and at her forehead, "Why do you think this is a battle scar I wonder. I wonder."

Takano finished buttoning up her collar and replied, "Because I'm sure you put up a fight right? That would make it a battle."

Rena shook her head and said almost too softly for Takano to hear, "I didn't put up much of a fight. Teppei threw the lamp while I wasn't paying attention."

Takano looked at the sad Rena and walked over to her. She pulled the younger woman into a hug and rest her chin on top of Rena's head. Almost too easily Takano said, "Then that makes him a coward." She pulled back and grabbed Rena's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. She smiled and continued, "That also makes you the damsel in distress."

Rena laughed and looked up at Takano, "Does that make you my knight in shining armor I wonder. I wonder." Takano's smile faltered for a split second but Rena was quick enough to catch it. She frowned, "What's wrong? You don't want to be my knight in shining armor?"

Takano laughed but Rena could tell it was forced. Takano looked down and said, "Of course I would love to be your knight in shining armor." _If only I could. _She bent her head to kiss at the bandage before reaching up and grabbing the pin that hold the thing together. With one swift movement she pull out the clip and watched as the bandage loosen. She grabbed the end of the gauze and slowly unwrapped Rena's head. Takano felt a spike of fear when she saw an old red blotch as she became closer to the gash. Finally the last of the gauze was unwrapped and Takano threw the now useless bandage into the trash. As she turned around she saw Rena staring at herself in the mirror, fingertips touching her new scar. Takano walked to Rena and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist as her head rested on her shoulder. Her hand reached up and traced the scar, her hand brushing Rena's hair as it swept across her forehead "See your bangs will cover it."

Rena nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still glued on the scar. The scar was still red and was two inches long. Rena flinched when the scar brought up unwanted memories, "Will it ever go away?"

Takano frowned as she thought, "Since the wound wasn't deep it will probably fade during the next few years but no, it will never entirely go away." Takano moved her head to whisper into Rena's ear, "You are still as beautiful as you were the day I first laid eyes on you." Takano wasn't sure were that romantic line came from or why even after they had made love she had butterflies in her stomach but she did. This thought unnerved the nursed but she quickly squashed the feeling.

Rena giggled and said, "You really are weird Miyo."

Takano laughed, "Says the girl who tries to take anything she thinks is cute home!"

If it had come from anyone else's mouth the words might have been offending but since it came from Takano's mouth to Rena it sounded like a compliment. She looked at the clock and noted, "You should leave now if you don't want to be late for work."

Takano smiled and kissed Rena's lips before saying, "I'll leave now so you don't have to worry about my tardiness." Straightening her back Takano walked to the front door and looked behind her to see that Rena had followed her, "Don't do anything too extreme while I'm gone okay? I don't want to come home to a hurt Rena."

Rena smiled, "Of course. Have a good day at work Miyo!"

Takano smiled at the usage of her first name before she exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot, make sure you call your house some time to make sure your father isn't back yet."

Rena nodded, "Okay I will."

Takano blew Rena a kiss and gave her a flirty smile before closing the door. She walked through the apartment and out into the parking lot. Seeing her car, Takano made her way to it before sighing. She got into it but couldn't make herself start the engine. Her head met the driving wheel with a loud smack and Takano muttered, "What am I doing?" She sat up to look at the clear sky, "Tuesday. That means in four days it will be the Cotton Drifting Festival," Tears began to sting Takano's eyes, "and that means my plan, my wonderful plan." Her mind barked, _WONDERFUL!? How can I say such a thing! Especially what this 'wonderful' plan will mean to Rena! Rena, my sweet Rena. _Her face met her hands while a sob shook her shoulders, "Oh god what am I going to do!"

Takano continued to sob into her hands for what felt like eternity to her but in reality it was ten minutes. She could finally lift her head only for a hand to reach her neck and began to scratch, "Am I really wiling to throw everything away for a girl?" Her treacherous mind whispered, _Or are you willing to condemn your true love for fifteen minutes of fame?_ Takano muttered, "She is not my true love." Her brain continued, _Oh really? Then why on earth are you still thinking about her? In a few days she's going to die and it will be all your fault! _Takano roared, "NO! It will not be my fault! If I don't take charge then someone else will!"

Throughout the entire conversation with herself, Takano's hand continued to scratch at her throat. Takano felt a curious stinging sensation and looked at her hand to see her nails tinted red. "Shit!" Takano grabbed the review mirror and directed it at her neck. It was only bleeding a little bit, the wound you would get if you scratch at a mosquito bite for too long but it still terrified the nurse. Takano repeated, "SHIT!" Her breathing became ragged as her whole body shook in terror. Her hands gripped at her head, "Not now, not now!"

After a few minutes the tremors in Takano's body ceased although she still shivered as if she was cold. Her hands clasp the steering wheel and mechanically she pulled out of the parking lot. Takano continued to drive until she saw the nearest payphone to the apartments. She pulled over and got out of the car to walk to the phone. Putting in spare change she dialed a number and waited impatiently while the phone range. "Come on, come on!"

Finally a woman's voice was heard, "Yes? This is Nomura."

Takano gulped and as her brain roared at her to hang up the phone she said, "This is Miyo Takano."

Nomura laughed, "Of course it is. How are things in Hinamizawa?"

Takano hissed, "Don't pretend that you give a damn about making small talk! How are things on your side of the game?"

Nomura laughed again, _Why does that woman always see this whole thing as a game? If it was a game then that would mean we would have an opponent. _"We are ready for the 'accident'. What about your side of things? Do you know how to dispose of the queen carrier?"

Takano gulped, _In order for everything to work Rika Furede must die. _"Yes I do."

Nomura became curious, "Oh? And how will you do it?"

Takano smiled sickly, "I'm going to gut her like a fish of course."

On the other end of the phone Nomura nodded and took a sip from her champagne. "When this is all over we must celebrate."

Takano had to beat down a sigh, _Why would I have any reason to celebrate? _"Yes we must."

Nomura smiled, "In less than a week."

Takano finished for her, "All of my grandfather's hard work will finally pay off."

Nomura smiled, "That's right. I must go now. Have fun playing nurse." With a laugh Nomura hit the end button. She sipped at her drink again, "What a fool."

Takano stood there with the phone still in her hand for several minutes. Slowly it began to slip out of her grip and hang pointing at the floor. Takano's back made contact to the glass of one of the payphone's surrounding walls and slid down. Twice in one day she began to sob all the while in her mind she could hear Rena's voice screaming at her for her betrayal.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Plot development! Here's the dealio- I just got promoted at my work and unfortunately that means I have to put in more hours which in turn means I might not be able to update as quickly as I used to. So I apologize for that and I also apologize if this story becomes a little rushed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes**

Mion and Shion based!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Shion groaned, hearing the awful sound of an alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and got into a sitting position on the bed, much to her twin's discomfort. Shion looked to her left and saw the alarm clock on her twin's side of the bed. She looked down to see Mion still fast asleep, her arm now resting on Shion's legs rather than her waist. Shion smiled at her twin and gently nudged her shoulder. Mion only groaned in response and flipped on her other side, facing the alarm clock that still had no effect on her. Shion chuckled and reached over, effectively hitting the off button on the alarm clock. She looked back at her twin and slowly a mischievous smile grew on her face. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water. Shion then walked back to the room and to the bed, "Sis if you don't wake up you're going to get wet." As Mion didn't react to the threat, Shion slowly tilted the glass and watched as water began to fall on top of her elder sister's face.

The response was instantaneous, Mion's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of the bed, "What the he-" Her sentence was interrupted by laughter coming from Shion. Mion's eyes were drawn to the glass Shion was still holding and slowly made her way to her twin. When Mion finally stood before Shion, the younger twin was still giggling. Mion slowly reached over and took the glass from Shion's hand to place it on her nightstand. Seeing how serious Mion was Shion suck in a breath, _Did I go too far? _Mion stood in front of Shion with a very serious expression that lasted ten seconds before a wild grin broke out, "Tickle fight!"

Immediately Shion felt Mion's fingers begin to tickle her stomach and sides. She laughed uncontrollably and tried to fight back but Mion knew her weak point, she tickled Shion where her ribs were. Shion soon began to cry with laughter, "Ple- please sis stop! I-I cant t-take anymore!" Shion reached up and by some luck her fingers brushed against Mion's armpits. Mion barked out laughter as Shion tickled her but she still had the upperhand.

After ten minutes of the tickling both twins called a truce and sat on the floor with their backs touching the side of the bed. When they caught their breath Mion said, "I'm going to take a shower. You can make lunch for school while you're waiting."

Shion nodded absent-mindedly and stood up, her knees still a little wobbly. The twins left the room and Shion heard the sound of a shower being turned on. Shion walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see her mother sipping coffee.

Akane looked at her younger daughter and smiled, "Sleep well Shion?"

Shion nodded, "Uh- huh." She stopped mid step as she neared the coffee machine. She looked at her mother, "How did you know it was me and not sis?"

Akane took another drink from her mug before saying simply, "If it was Mion she would still be asleep. I have to wake her up every morning even though I bought her that alarm clock. Is she awake?"

Shion laughed, "Yep although I had to pour water on her face!"

Akane scolded, "Shion! You shouldn't pour water on someone while they are sleeping!"

Shion was taken aback by her mother's words but when she looked up to apologize, she saw the humor in her mother's eyes. Shion grumbled, "It's sis's fault. She shouldn't snore so loudly."

Akane laughed and took another sip, "Well anyway I presume she's in the shower so you will have enough time to eat breakfast while you wait. There's still some coffee if you want any."

Shion nodded and decided to pour some cereal while she waited on Mion. As she chased the cereal with her spoon her attention was grabbed by the old T.V. The same anchorwoman that was on the night before was talking, "Teppei Hojo's was found dead today in his cell at Sonnoha's prison. He was taken there early in the night to face charges for the murders of the Smith family. The officer's say that a fellow prisoner, a close friend to the Smith family, beat the man to death in the showers. Is this justice or did Mr. Hojo been given mercy for the crimes he committed? Many people say that Hojo would've been dealt the death penalty if he were still alive for his trial on Monday. In other news the crime rate has been on the ri-" The T.V. was suddenly turned off and caused Shion to jump in her seat.

Shion looked to her left and saw Akane frown at the T.V. with the remote in her hand. Akane looked at her daughter and explained, "I wish that bastard was still alive so he could atone for his sins. Now none of the Smiths' friends will have the condolence they need."

Shion nodded, she wished that Teppei could face what he did as well. His death will do nothing for the rest of the Smith family but remind them of the cruelty of this world. She shook her head to herself and ate the rest of the cereal just as Mion walked into the kitchen dressed in her casual clothes. She popped two slices of bread in the toaster and looked at Shion, "Shower's open." Seeing that Shion was down Mion moved closer to her and rested her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?

Shion looked up and answered, "Teppei Hojo was killed last night. Now he cant go to trial and face justice."

Mion frowned, "But they just arrested him a day ago! How could someone kill him like that."

Akane answered, "He was taken to a prison and a friend of the Smith family recognized him."

Mion frowned, her brain processing her mother's words. "Huh. Well I guess he got what was coming to him."

To say Akane and Shion were shocked by Mion's lack of emotion toward Teppei's death was an understatement. Akane was the first to say, "How can you even say that?"

Mion was stunned, she looked at her mother, "What? You know what he did! He's a murderer! It wasn't like he wasn't going to get the death penalty anyway!"

Shion shook her head, "What would be the point of having judges if we would just kill anyone who committed a crime? There would be no justice for the victim or the family."

Mion looked at her twin in disbelief, "I'm not talking about any crime! We're talking murder here! He killed that family and, and he-" Tears began to leak out of Mion's eyes, shocking Akane and Shion. Mion angrily wiped away her tears as she yelled, "He would've killed Rena if she hadn't gotten away or am I the only one who remembers that!"

The other two women looked away guiltily, they should've known that bringing up Teppei would upset Mion. With sick realization, Akane and Shion knew that Mion was right, if Rena hadn't ran away from Teppei she would most likely be dead now. Mion managed to stop crying and Shion got out of her seat to give her twin a hug. Mion stood rigid at first but quickly wrapped her arms around Shion, burying her face in the crook of Shion's shoulder. Akane smiled at the clear display of comfort and cleared her throat to get the twins' attention, "Listen both of you, it shouldn't matter if someone makes the most hanious of all crimes, they should be brought to a court and let the people decide what is justice. No one should justice into their own hands, no matter how much they feel it is the right thing to do."

Mion smiled, "You're sounding like a bad superhero movie ma."

Akane shrugged and smiled, "That's my job. Now hurry up and get ready for school you two."

Mion raised an eyebrow, "Don't I have to go to the emergency meeting?"

Akane nodded, "Yes but mom and I agreed that you should tell Ms. Chie that yourself."

Mion and Shion became confused, "Why?"

Akane explained, "We tried to call the school this morning but no one picked up." Akane smiled, "And besides this is a perfect way for you to get your exercise Mion."

Shion chuckled as Mion pouted at her mother's comment. Mion decided to wait outside while Shion finished getting ready for school. When she was done Shion walked out of the house and asked Mion, "Do you want to take the car?"

Mion shook her head, "Nah. Lets go wait for Keiichi!"

Shion looked confused, "What?"

Mion shrugged sheepishly, "I never told you? Oh, well I usually wait by that old watermill for Keiichi and Rena to show up."

Shion thought for a moment and asked, "What about Satoshi?"

Mion shrugged, "We meet him about two blocks away from the school. He always sends Rika and Satoko off to meet up with us. At frist I thought it was because the age difference you know? But now knowing that he and Keiichi are together..." Mion trailed off, not sure if the subject of Satoshi was forbidden or not.

Shion smiled, sensing Mion's inner turmoil, "It's okay Mion, I'm not upset over their relationship." Shion stepped closer to her twin and wrapped her arm around Mion's, "Besides I have you."

Mion blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah well, just keep that in mind!" The two walked to the old watermill without saying much.

Finally after walking for ten minutes Shion was the first to see the landmark and a figure in the distance. She looked at Mion, "There's Keiichi."

Mion nodded but a frown found its way on her face, "But no Rena."

Shion squeezed Mion's arm before disentangling them and taking a step away from Mion, knowing that Keiichi would question why the twins were so close. Shion immediately missed the warmth and looked at her twin, "I'm sure Rena's fine. She's with Takano after all!" Mion nodded but didn't looked any better. Shion tried again, "Besides sis, we should be more worried for Takano after all!" Mion raised an eybrow at her twin as she explained, "Rena could go into a 'take it home' frenzy and we might never see poor Takano again."

This time Mion's face did crack into a small smile as she pictured Rena running off with a terrified Takano in her arms. They reached the watermill to see a very disgruntled Keiichi, "You're late!"

Mion shrugged, "It's not my fault this old man cant get out of bed!"

Both Shion and Keiichi smiled at Mion's comment as Shion playfully shoved Mion's shoulder, "Hey now, we're twins! If you are an old man then what does that me?"

Keiichi beat Mion to the punch, "Obviously another old man!"

Shion pouted and the three began their way to the old school. Keiichi noticed Mion's clothing, "Hey why don't you have your school uniform on?"

Mion shrugged, "I have a stupid council meeting to go to so I can't go to school today."

Keiichi asked, "If that's so then why are you walking with us?"

Mion answered, "Because mom 'tried' to call the school and they didn't pick up so I have to tell Ms. Chie herself or else she'll just think I'm just playing hookie." Mion had a brilliant idea and smirked at Keiichi, "Why did you question my reasoning to walking with you guys? Were you hoping that I would leave you two alone so you could defile my sister?"

Keiichi scuffed, "No! I have a boyfriend unlike somebody!"

Mion raised an eyebrow, "Why would I care if I don't have a boyfriend?"

Keiichi became confused, "Because you don't have a guy to go all ga-ga for?"

Mion smiled and decided to have fun with Keiichi and Shion, "Hmm a guy does sound good right about now." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shion's face begin to redden in anger. Mion continued, "Just imagining his buff arms wrapping around my body as he took me to our lovely bed." Mion couldn't help but snicker as a drop of blood escaped Keiichi's nose as he pictured Satoshi no doubt all buff. Mion glanced at her now pissed off twin and kept teasing, "If only Satoshi weren't gay for you Keiichi! That boy does have a nice body, especially those amazing abs." Keiichi nodded dumbly as more blood seeped out of his nose. Shion looked like she was about to hit someone so Mion decided to drop the bombshell on Keiichi, "Too bad that I don't like boys."

Keiichi was still to dumbfounded by his day dream to hear Mion's words and only muttered, "Uh-huh." The twins had to wait for ten seconds for the words to finally seep into Keiichi's thick skull. He looked at Mion, "Wh- what did you just say?"

Mion smiled, "What that Satoshi has amazing abs?"

Keiichi shook his head, "No after that."

Mion shrugged, "That I don't like boys? Yeah that's true."

Keiichi blinked in surprise at his friend, "So does that mean your gay?"

Mion faked (poorly) shock and hurt, "Gay?! Who me?! The heir of the Sonozaki family?!" Mion's lips lifted into a devilish smile, "Yup so that means when Satoko finally becomes old enough..." Mion trailed off and couldn't help but laugh at Keiichi's shocked face.

Keiichi yelled out, "Don't you dare touch my future sister-in-law!"

Without even realizing it the three students reached Satoshi who only heard Mion's confession and Keiichi's exclamation. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend who still hadn't realized his presence. Satoshi walked behind Keiichi and wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed his cheek. Keiichi just blushed when Satoshi said, "Are you saying that one day we will be married Keiichi?"

Keiichi just stammered semi-coherent statements, most on the line saying, "We are too young for marriage!" and even, "Satoko would kill me if I took her Ni-ni away!"

The other three just laughed and Satoshi looked at Mion, "Congratulations on coming out." He frowned in thought and looked at Shion, "How long have you known Mion was gay?"

Shion shrugged, "Not long but I accept her the way she is. Besides, it would be kinda weird if a lesbian hated another lesbian just on the fact of her sexual orientation."

Keiichi and Satoshi both raised eyebrows at this. Satoshi said shyly, "But what about you having a crush on me?"

Mion stepped in, "Well you are rather girly, no offence."

Satoshi pouted while Keiichi laughed. He turned his head to give Satoshi a kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry honey, I still think you are very manly even if you do act like a girl sometimes."

To this Satoshi pinched Keiichi's cheek, "Keep it up and I'll tell Satoko to be extra mean to you!"

Keiichi shrugged and smiled, "I can take whatever that demon child can throw at me!"

Satoshi smiled sweetly, "Alright but how about this, I won't kiss you for an entire week."

Keiichi's smile faltered but he quickly replaced it with an easy going grin, "Fine then, that just means you don't get any kisses either."

Satoshi kept smiling, knowing he held the winning card, "Okay then no cuddling for an entire month!"

This time Keiichi looked petrified, "That's cruel! You're even worse than Satoko!"

The two kept up the playful bickering with the twins watching from the side-lines. They were wearing identical frowns, thinking about besides the sisterly banter they could never act like this unless they were behind close doors, not if they wanted to get caught. Mion and Shion glanced at each other with equal sad eyes.

Keiichi noticed the lack of talking from the twins and looked at them, "Hey are you guys alright?"

They both smiled and Mion quickly lied, "I'm just worried that's all."

The two boys frowned. Satoshi being the 'girl' of the relationship and therefore more open with his emotions asked concerned, "About what?"

Mion explained, "I have a emergency council meeting this afternoon and well I kinda have to come out at it."

Shion patted Mion's shoulder, "Hey if it makes it any easier I'll come out at school too!" Mion smiled her gratitude while Keiichi and Satoshi glanced at each other before smiling.

Keiichi held a fist in the air and exclaimed, "You two are not going to outdo us!"

Mion and Shion looked at the couple in confusion until Satoshi explained, "We will come out too although I doubt that many people will be surprised." Satoshi remembered Mion's words and asked, "Why is there going to be an emergency council meeting? I hope it has nothing to do with the Cotton Drifting Festival. I still want to show Keiichi around the stalls since it will be his first time." Keiichi smiled at his boyfriend for caring so much about him.

Mion and Shion shared a glance, silently begging the other to break the news. Mion elbowed her twin and whispered into her ear, "You're the one closer to the Hojos so you should be the one to tell them."

Shion whispered furiously back, "Yeah but you're the one who's suppose to be the next village head after the hag finally kicks the can!"(I'm not sure if that's the saying or not)

The twins kept glaring at each other until finally Satoshi spoke up, "Please what is the matter?"

Mion sighed and looked at Satoshi, "Did you watch the news last night or this morning?"

Satoshi and Keiichi held shared blushes and Satoshi confessed, "Uh no I was um busy that night."

Mion sighed, "Do you think Ms. Chie will excuse us if we are a little late. This is a long story and you might want to sit down for it."

The boys agreed and everyone sat on the rock wall that was to the left of the group. Mion and Shion took turns filling them in. Throughout the story Keiichi kept Satoshi in a loose hug in an effort to comfort him when Mion told him about Teppei's arrest. Satoshi however was completely indifferent through it all, even when Shion confessed that Teppei was murdered in the prison the police kept him in. After they had finished, everyone waited for Satoshi to explode with emotions but he just sighed in relief, "I am sorry for the Smiths but I cannot say that I am sad that my bastard of an uncle is dead." He rested his head on Keiichi's shoulder who stroked his arm with his thumb, "At least now I can stop worrying over him coming back into my life and hurting Satoko again." Satoshi looked as if a hundred pounds of pressure was released off of his shoulders and a small yet sad smile spread across his face, "I wonder how Satoko will take this." He looked at the twins and boyfriend, "Do you think I should tell her now or wait for a couple of days, at least after the festival?"

Mion shook her head, "No you should tell her now. If you put it off she will only learn it from another villager and think that you were never going to tell her. That will only lead to distrust."

Satoshi nodded with determination before giving a weak chuckle. He looked at Keiichi, "Remember the rant she gave us for not telling her about us when she caught you giving me that goodbye kiss after our second date?"

Keiichi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yup. She even went harder on her pranks for a whole week! I still have a bump from that bucket!"

The four laughed at the memory before continuing their walk to the school. After five minutes they finally reached the old building to see Ms. Chie waiting for them. The four gulped in fear before walking up to the teacher. As they reached her though, her face wasn't that of anger like they thought she would, but instead of obvious concern and a little confusion. She glanced at Mion's clothes before heading straight to the point, "Where is Ms. Ryuugu?"

The four shrugged and shared glances, they thought that Rena had decided to take another day off but it wasn't like her to not inform at least the teacher. Mion spoke up, "I thought that she was taking another day off. She didn't tell you anything?"

Ms. Chie shook her head and sighed, "Although thinking about it now I should've guessed." She looked at the four students, "Do you know?"

This time it was Satoshi who answered, "About my uncle yes."

Ms. Chie glanced at the building before saying, "Does she know?"

The group was obvious that Ms. Chie was referring to Satoko. Satoshi shook his head, "Not yet."

Ms. Chie asked, "Do you plan on telling her?"

This time Satoshi nodded, "Not now though. Maybe after school."

Mion placed a hand on his shoulder, "The sooner the better Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded as Ms. Chie asked Mion, "Why are you not wearing your school uniform?"

Mion looked at her teacher, "I have an emergency council meeting about well, you know and I will have to miss school. Sorry."

Ms. Chie nodded, living in Hinamizawa all her life she knew the importance of the council meetings. Shion nudged her twin with her elbow, "Don't you have something to tell Ms. Chie sis?"

Mion gave her twin a hard look before looking at her teacher, "Ms. Chie since I am already going to do this at the council, you might as well hear it from me now before someone else has the privilege." Mion took a deep breath, "I'm a lesbian."

Ms. Chie did something that the group did not expect, she laughed. She was even shaking with hands clasp around her waist. Shion looked as if she were about to slap the teacher as her twin stared in absolute shock and even a little hurt. Ms. Chie wiped a tear from her eye before composing herself although she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "Oh I already knew that! Or should I better say guessed that you were a homosexual."

Mion blinked in shock, "H- how!?"

Ms. Chie giggled before answering, "You do realize that all those punishment games that you created had more appeal to the uh male gender." Ms. Chie placed a hand on Mion's shoulder, "Do you want my utmost honest opinion Ms. Sonozaki?" Mion nodded although she felt a little fear creep up her throat. Ms. Chie smiled at the young woman and said, "You didn't really have to tell me. It shouldn't matter whether you are straight or gay, just that you are a good person. The only concern that I have involving you is the fact that you cheat off of your sister."

The group was in awe at the teacher. They had thought that not many people accepted that some people just like their own genders. Mion smiled and felt tears of gratitude sting her eyes, "Thank you Ms. Chie. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ms. Chie smiled and nodded before turning her attention to the other three, "Now that everything is in order perhaps you three should go to class." The others smiled and nodded before heading into the school, not before saying goodbye to the still smiling Mion. Ms. Chie watched as the students closed the door before telling Mion, "Im very proud of what you just did, you know?"

Mion became confused and looked at the older woman, "Why?"

Ms. Chie smiled and looked at the sky, deep in thought, "Not many people have the courage to tell others that they are a homosexual, especially in this day and age." She looked into Mion's eyes before continuing, "If anyone at school gives you any problems whatsoever-"

Mion interrupted, "Don't Ms. Chie. I know that a lot of people are going to be angry with me being a lesbian and I don't want them to talk behind my back like cowards. If they have something to say, they better say it to my face."

Ms. Chie smiled again, "You truly are the heir to the Sonozaki family huh?"

Mion smiled and punched the air, "Hell yeah I am!"

Ms. Chie scolded, "Language Ms. Sonozaki. Although you are next in line to become head of this village you will use appropriate language near the school yard."

Mion blushed, "Sorry."

Both women jumped when they heard a loud crash and Keiichi's yelp afterwards. The teacher sighed and started to make her way to the school, "Why can't Ms. Hojo just be good for one day?"

Mion smiled and called to the teacher, "If she did then she wouldn't be Satoko!"

Ms. Chie glanced back at Mion, "True but then that would mean there would be less headaches for me and messes to clean up."

Mion continued to smile even after Ms. Chie went inside the school. When she was sure no one was around, her smile slid off her face as she sighed, "One down a whole village to go."

* * *

**Author's notes**

In case it confuses anybody about how one second the story's cheerful like in this chapter and the next its all angst and even a little murder (Takano) its because I wanted the story to follow the same rules as the arcs in Higurashi. You got to admit that its a huge rollercoaster, everyone happy in one episode and everyone killing each other in the next. Also, I decided to kill off Teppei because I don't like loose ends. When I finish the story all I will be hearing is how Teppei is still alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes**

I'm staying with Mion and Shion for this one!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Mion sighed as she walked back to her house, _How am I going to do this? _She pondered the question for awhile until she saw the Sonozaki estate in front of her. She walked into the house and headed straight for her room, not wanting to talk to her mother or grandmother today. She plopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Mion rolled onto her side and looked at the door. Slowly her eyes closed and her breathing evened as she fell into a deep sleep.

Her mother was shaking Mion's arm for a few minutes. Mion woke up and sat straight up in her bed, scared at being woken so suddenly. She looked at the clock and groaned, she had been asleep for hours! She looked at her mother, "It's time isn't it?"

Akane smiled sadly at her daughter, "I'm afraid so." She watched as her daughter stretch and scratch at her back.

Mion looked at her mother and asked, "How many people are going to be there?"

Akane thought for a moment before answering, "Everyone that I usually there so, everyone." She looked at Mion for a moment before continuing, "You don't have to tell them right now."

Mion shook her head, "No this is something I have to do." She looked up Akane, "How bad do you think it will get?"

Akane shrugged, "If I told you not that bad then I would be lieing." Mion looked sadden but Akane continued, "But I will tell you this, if they do decide to hate you for something that doesn't even involve them then it will only reflect on who they really are." Akane smiled, "Although I doubt that Kimiyoshi or Rika will go against you and they are who really matter."

Mion thought for a minute before asking, "What makes you say that? Kimiyoshi is always traditional so why would he accept me for being gay?"

Instead of answering she asked, "Have you ever wondered why no one has seen his younger brother?"

Mion shook her head, everyone assumed that Kimiyoshi's younger brother, Mike, left the village to live in the city when he was a teenager. Akane continued, "You see Mike was gay. He was cast out of Hinamizawa by his own father who was the head of the Kimiyoshi's at the time. Kiichiro disagreed with his father's decision and despised him ever since." She looked at Mion and said, "Believe me when I say that Kimiyoshi will be on your side when you come out."

Mion was surprised to say the least, she had no idea that Kimiyoshi could still be close to his younger brother even after he told everyone he was gay. It made Mion smile to think that she would have at least one person on the council besides her family that supported her. She thought silently and stood up. She said with unwavering determination, "I know that I can do this."

Akane smiled at her daughter before hugging her and leaving her room. Mion followed her mother to the family car and got in. She looked at the her mother as she pulled out of the driveway, "Where's granny?"

Akane glanced at her daughter, "She said that she wasn't feeling so well and that we should just leave without her."

Mion huffed, "Yeah right. She's probably just saying that so she wouldn't have to be there when everyone starts hurling curses at me."

Akane shook her head, "That is one possibility but I think that mom wants to run a little experiment. She wants to see if someone will dare challenge us for having a lesbian daughter who will become the head of the village after she passes away."

Mion thought for a moment, "So its like a poker game. Everyone thinks granny holds the best cards but are unsure whether she is bluffing or not so they might not challenge her."

Akane nodded, "You could put it like that or just call her lazy for not wanting to be there when the conflict starts."

Mion laughed and looked at the window. _I can do this. Just wait until the news about Teppei dies down before making my announcement... Were my hands always this sweaty? _Mion wiped her hands on her jeans and continue to stare out the window. After half an hour Akane pulled over and the two women got out of the car. They walked inside the building where every council meeting was held and where greeted with hushed whispers.

Kimiyoshi was at the head of the table with a vacant seat to the left of him. He smiled when he saw the Sonozaki's, "Ah you're here. Now we can finally get started." Mion gulped and took the vacant seat next to Kimiyoshi while Akane took one between two men. Kimiyoshi looked confused for a moment, "Where's Oyro?"

Mion beat down her fear to say, "She wasn't feeling so well so she decided not to make it."

Kimiyoshi nodded his understanding, "I hope she gets better but we will just have to make due without her." He began a speech on how Teppei was in the village and how he attacked Rena for those who didn't already know. There were a few smiles when it was heard that Teppei was killed in his prison and that Rina was found dead at the dump.

One man said, "Serves the bastards right for hurting one of our own." There were a few nods to this statement although Mion could see her mother shake her head in disapproval.

Kimiyoshi continued, "Even though the village almost witnessed a tradgedy so soon near the Cotton Drifting Festival it will go on as schedule! We will not let something like this make us not celebrate this momentous holiday and give thanks to Oyoshiro."

There were cheers to this and when the noise died down Mion spoke up, "I wish to make an announcement." Everyone looked at her and Mion drew a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, "As all of you know I am the heir to the Sonozaki family and is next in line to become head of this village." There were a few murmurs of agreement. Mion took another deep breath, "And as all of you know it is expectant of me to carry the Sonozaki blood and have a child of my own so he or she can become the next heir." Again there were whispers of approval. Mion stared hard at her fellow villagers, "Unfortunately I can not do this for I-" Mion stammered for a brief second as fear clogged her throat. She saw her mother nod in encouragement and Mion continued, "I am a homosexual."

Immediately yells of outrage reached Mion's ears. Mion knew that this was going to happen but she still had to fight down tears that began to spring into her eyes. She stared at the wall in front of her and tried to ignore the yelling. With horrible realization, Mion noticed that Kimiyoshi had not said a word about this the whole time. She stole a glance at him and jumped when she saw the absolute outrage sketched in every line on his face.

Kimiyoshi grounded his teeth and barked, "ENOUGH!" The room instantly fell silent, no one has ever seen him so angry before, not even during the Damn War. What surprised the council members the most was that he wasn't staring angrily at Mion but at _them. _He continued to bear holes at their faces until he finally said, "We will _not _act like barbarians at a council meeting!" He looked at Mion and his face immediately turned into a warm smile, "And we will not turn away one of our own for something that she has no control over."

The same man who spoke up during the discussion of Teppei's murder yelled, "Fuck that! We will not have a faggot as the head of our village!"

Akane glared at the man and said with clear hatred etched into her voice, "If that is how you feel then how about you tell that to Oryo, the one person who's opionion counts the most Jacob."

Jacob jumped up and yelled, "That old bat cant even see shit! How are we suppose to bow down to this carpet eating bitch when that old fuck dies!"

Mion stood up and stared at the man, feeling a little satisfaction when she saw fear flicker in the man's eyes. She said clearly, "If you truly have that much of a problem with me being a lesbian then you can leave now."

Jacob stared at Mion for a moment then looked at the other councilors, "Are we really going to let her do this, a mere lesbian tell us what to do!"

Jacob was met with silence and embarrassed glances. Mion felt pride for her village as they didn't say anything. Jacob spit at the floor and left the building without a second glance. Mion sighed and took her seat, feeling exhaustion creep up her spine.

Kimiyoshi looked at the older Sonozaki twin and patted her shoulder, "Even though that bastard left the council we are still here for you." He stared at the council members and said, "If anyone else wants to leave do so now." His eyes widen a bit as he said with clear determination, "but know this, Mion Sonozaki is and will always be the next head of our village. You do not have a say in this so you better suck it up and stop acting like a bunch of fucking children!"

To Mion's dismay, two more council members got up and took their leave. She looked down at the table and was surprised when one council member say, "Co-congratulations Ms. Sonozaki." After a moment another voice joined in, then another, then another. Soon everyone said their congratulations and Mion couldn't help but smile in gratitude at her villagers.

After the noise died down Kimiyoshi spoke up, "Now that we got _that_ settled we must discuss the next Sonozaki heir."

Mion looked at the old man and said, "I believe that we should let the child a choose to adopt to become the next heir."

Kimiyoshi shook his head, "The child must have Sonozaki blood."

It was Akane who said, "That will be a problem Kimiyoshi because it turns out both my daughters are gay."

Kimiyoshi raised his eyebrows in shock and only said, "Well this is a problematic situation." He brought a hand to his chin and scratched it as he thought. After awhile he sighed, "I don't see a solution." He glanced at his fellow council members, "Do any of you have anything to say?"

The council members were quiet until one named Michael spoke up, "Didn't scientists find a way to pregnate women without the need to," Michael stopped talking for a moment and glanced at Mion, "well have sex?"

Kimiyoshi eyes widen with realization, "Yes you're right." He thought for a moment, "This could actually work out." He looked at Mion, "What do you think?"

Mion was silent for a moment while thinking, she didn't really like the thought of a doctor injecting a stranger's sperm into her but at least this way she could be who she is and still keep up the tradition, "I think that is a brilliant idea, for when I'm older of course." Some of the council members chuckled at this and Mion smiled.

Kimiyoshi looked at the council, "Is there anything else we must discuss now?" No one spoke up and Kimiyoshi smiled, "Excellent then this council is adjourned!" Slowly but surely the people left the council. Mion, Kimiyoshi, and Akane were the last ones to leave. Before Mion took a step out the door she felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder. Looking behind her she met the smiling face of Kimiyoshi, "I'm very proud of you Mion-san, although you did disappointment me with how long you took to confirm my suspicions."

Mion's eyes widen in surprise when she heard her mother chuckle. She stared at Akane who simply said, "I did told you that some would not be surprised to find out you are gay."

Mion just stood there until she finally found her voice, "How did you uh figure it out?"

Kimiyoshi gave Mion a well-known smile and a wink, "Did you really suspect that all those times that you had Rena wear all those punishment game's costumes would not ring any warning bells?"

Mion blushed as Akane laughed. She grumbled something along the lines, "It's not my fault Rena is so adorable in cat ears." This only made Akane and Kimiyoshi laugh harder. Akane and Mion left the still chuckling Kimiyoshi to head to their car.

They drove for awhile until Akane saw how tired Mion was, "Is everything alright sweetie?"

Mion gave her mother a exhausted smile, "Just a little tired but besides that I'm really happy. I never thought that so many people would, well I can't say accept me because they are probably just putting up with me because I'm one of the big bad Sonozakis."

Akane laughed, "And no one messes with a Sonozaki, not unless they have a death wish of course." She waited for a reply and when she did not get one she glanced at her daughter. Mion's head was resting on the window as she breathed deeply to indicate she was sleeping. Akane smiled, "Sweet dreams."

**What happened with Shion**

Shion walked into the school and took her usual seat beside Keiichi. She shared glances with Keiichi and Satoshi when Ms. Chie didn't come in with them right away. They had to wait for ten minutes before the teacher came in and in a rush of relief they saw the usual small smile on her face. Ms. Chie went to her desk and looked down to grade some work. The three looked at each other and shrugged, deciding that whatever Ms. Chie and Mion had talked about was not that important.

Everyone worked dilengtly until the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch. Shion had been waiting for this moment all day and swallowed her fear. She waited for everyone to sit down before standing up, "I wish to make an announce." Everyone looked at the younger Sonozaki twin who took a deep breath, "I just wanted to get something off my chest. I- I'm gay."

Rika was the first to react, "What does gay mean?"

Satoko looked at her best friend, "Being gay is when you're happy."

Rika smiled, "Then I'm gay! Nipah~"

Anyone who knew what being gay means, A.K.A Shion, Keiichi, Satoshi, and Ms. Chie had to bite back laughter. Ms. Chie stood up, "No Ms. Furede. Being gay means that you are attracted to the same sex."

All the younger kids blushed at the word sex when Satoko looked at Shion, "So that means you love girls?" Shion nodded. Satoko looked at her Ni-ni who just nodded to an unspoken question.

Satoshi looked at Keiichi who smiled. The two stood up as well with Satoshi saying, "We are gay as well."

Ms. Chie looked at the couple in surprise, "Really? Well then you two know about the rules against public displays of affection?"

Keiichi nodded, "I promise not to make out with Satoshi in public."

Ms. Chie nodded, "That also includes the bathroom you two."

Satoshi blushed while Keiichi looked more in disappointment than embarrassment. The two sat down and everyone continued to eat their lunch, whispering about who they thought was the 'man' of the relationship. Satoko and Rika came to the trio and Satoshi noticed how his little sister looked mad, "What's wrong Satoko?"

Satoko pouted, "How come Ni-ni didn't tell me you were gay?"

Satoshi chuckled and patted Satoko's head, "Because I thought you knew what being gay means when you learned about my relationship with Keiichi."

Satoko still pouted when she sat down next to her Ni-ni, she was still mad that she was wrong when she thought that being gay was being happy. She looked at her older brother, "Hey Ni-ni, will you still love me if I like boys?"

Satoshi stared his sister in bewilderment, "Of course! Why would you ask something like that?"

Satoko shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Satoshi looked down at his lunch with a worried expression, _Why would she think like that? Does she really believe that gays hate straights? That's ridiculous! _

Keiichi sensed his boyfriend's distress and spoke up, "He might be okay with it but I won't." Everyone gulped in a shocked breath at Keiichi's words. Keiichi glanced at Satoko, "If any boy thinks that he can just defile you then they will have to go through me."

Satoko stared at Keiichi for a moment before asking, "What about girls?"

Keiichi looked at Satoko, "And girls too. No one is going to steal Satoko away from us."

Rika spoke up, "What if I steal Satoko?"

Keiichi looked at the young girl and smiled evilly, "Then my little Rika, I will hunt you down and..." Keiichi got out of his chair and walked to the still seated Rika. He squatted down so their eyes could meet with one bending their necks, "TICKLE YOU!" Keiichi fingers tickled at Rika's ribs who was now shaking with laughter. Keiichi laughed evilly, "Still think you can steal Satoko Rika?"

Rika was loosing her breath and tears of laughter began to creep in her eyes, "No I won't steal Satoko! I promise!"

Keiichi wouldn't let up, he still tickled Rika, "I don't believe you!" After another minute he finally ceased his tickling and Rika slumped in her chair, gasping for breath. Keiichi looked around the room and met every boy and girls' eyes, "Let this be a lesson for every one of you! No one will lay a finger on Satoko without feeling my wrath!" He pointed at Rika who was still giggling every now and again, "Especially you Rika! I will tickle you to an early grave if you even think of chumming it with Satoko!"

Satoshi sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Shouldn't _I _be the one freaking out over my sister dating?" He looked at his little sister and patted her head, "Even if Keiichi wants you to stay pure and young forever I don't care who you date, just as long as you two love each other."

Satoko smiled and Keiichi feigned hurt, "Traitor!"

Everyone laughed at Keiichi's silliness. Shion was chuckling as Keiichi took his seat again. She looked at his friend, "Overkill much?"

Keiichi shook his head, "No. I will never allow anyone to date Satoko!"

Satoko pouted at Keiichi, "What if I want to date someone?"

Keiichi stared at the little girl, "Then I shall punish the poor person, whether they be guy or girl!"

Satoko shook her head and returned to her meal. Rika took a glance at Keiichi and moved her seat closer to Satoko. Keiichi looked at the girl as if daring her and Rika just smiled innocently. Satoko smiled too and scooted her chair closer to Rika. The two held hands to which Keiichi just shook his head, "Just wait for the club activities, I will make you two regret ever meeting me!"

Satoko and Rika burst into laughter as Satoshi kissed Keiichi's cheek, "Calm down Keiichi. I know that Rika will take good care of Satoko."

Keiichi blushed at the kiss and stuttered, "Yeah but I don't want Satoko to grow up."

Satoshi laughed, "I don't her to grow up either but she will and we must support her decisions even if we don't like them."

Keiichi sighed, "Fine." He glanced at the beaming girls, "But no sleeping in the same room if you two start dating!"

Satoshi chuckled, "Don't worry I'll make sure they wont."

Everyone continued to have their conversation as Shion sat back and watched with a smile tugging at her lips. Of course it wouldn't really surprise anyone if Satoko and Rika ended up together but it was still entertaining to see Keiichi freak out over it. _I love it here. _She looked out the window and sighed with content, _I hope everything went well with your meeting sis. _Shion smiled as she thought of making a lovely cake for her twin to celebrate their coming out.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Another dilemma for my story; FOOTBALL! Yes this will cause even more delays for my chapters because I am a football freak. don't judge me -_-

Shion, "Go Pats!"

Mion, "Hell no, Giants all the way baby!"

Shion, "Convert to the Patriots or no sex for a week."

Mion, "Go Pats!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes**

This is defiantly the longest story I have ever written... I have no life -_- anyway Takano and Rena based. Oh and rated M

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Takano was able to pull herself together in time to just make it to work. She walked to Dr. Irie's office and sat on his chair, too depressed to wonder where the doctor was. She stared at the window for what seemed like forever until Dr. Irie finally came in muttering, "The one day we had a real emergency and Takano is nowhere to be seen."

Takano gave a sarcastic laugh, "It is not my fault that my shift just started."

Dr. Irie jumped when he heard the nurse's laugh, not expectaning her to be in his office. He gulped and scratched the back of his neck, "Well uh, how is Rena? I checked in the house and no one answered so..."

Dr. Irie trailed off and stared at the floor as Takano answered, "She is alright I guess. I took off her bandage today so I had her stay at my apartment."

Dr. Irie nodded absent-mindedly, "Well that's good." Awkward silence engulfed the two until Dr. Irie coughed, "Listen about the other night, I-"

Takano interrupted him, "It didn't happen and it didn't mean anything." She looked at the doctor, "Look that night I was really emotional and I needed some comfort so I went to the first person I saw which happened to be you."

Dr. Irie nodded again and stared off in space for a minute, "You said her name you know."

Takano jumped, she mentally cursed herself for making the mistake of sleeping with the doctor, "W-what are you talking about?"

Dr. Irie looked at Takano with an exhausted expression, "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about. That night, when you came, you screamed Rena's name." He laughed halfheartedly, "You know I thought I was doing something wrong at the beginning, you made all the right noises but your eyes were vacant as if you were thinking of something else. But suddenly you were much more responsive." He looked at the now blushing nurse, "You were thinking about her weren't you?" Takano just nodded, not trusting her voice.

Dr. Irie shook his head and sat at his couch, "She's only a child Takano."

Takano shook her head, "She's sixteen and far more mature for her age."

Dr. Irie read between the lines and his face paled, "Tell me you didn't." When Takano looked away and not answer Dr. Irie jumped up, "Oh god you did, didn't you!?"

Takano stayed still for a minute before feebly nodding, "I didn't mean to." She looked at her hands and played with the hem of her nurse outfit, "We- we were drinking wine and-"

Dr. Irie interrupted her, "You gave her wine!? What the fuck!"

Takano glared at the man and hissed, "Don't you think I know that now?!" She shook her head angrily and dug one of her heels to the floor, "Anyway we got drunk and we ended up dancing and" Takano's anger gave way to shame, "I took her to bed."

She glanced at Dr. Irie who just shook his head, "There is not much I can do if I don't want the real reason why we are here to be exposed but I have to ask," He stared hard into Takano's eyes, "did Rena consent or did you force yourself onto her?"

Takano was in shock at the question, "O-of course she consented! I would never"

Dr. Irie cut her off with the raise of his hand, "She was drunk Takano, she might not have realized what was happening until it was too late."

Takano stared at Dr. Irie in horror, "B-but before that we kissed several times and she never shied away so"

Dr. Irie shook his head, "Kissing and having sexual intercourse are two very different things." He looked away for a moment before saying, "I could be wrong though, she could love you and consented." Dr. Irie gave a half smile and chuckled, "Remember when you two went all lovey dovey for each other a month back?" Takano nodded as Dr. Irie continued, "After Rena suddenly rejected your affection you became a zombie for a week. You never smiled or joked about anything, you just did your work and went home. It was quite scary to be truthful and I realized a thing or two about you then." Dr. Irie looked at Takano, "You love her don't you?"

Takano looked at her hands and buried her face in them, "I fucked up big time didn't I?"

Dr. Irie patted her back, "It's going to be okay, trust me."

Takano slapped his hand away, "Fucking liar!" Doubts flooded into Takano's mind, what if she _had _raped Rena last night. _No! Sh- she wanted it! She wanted me to make love to her. _That damn traitorous voice mocked, _How can you be sure? True you told her that if she wanted you to stop all she had to do was say so but she was drunk! Hell, it could have been Dr. Irie fucking her and she would've taken it like a whore. _Takano gritted her teeth, _Rena is not a whore! She is the most perfect woman in the world and I love her!_

Dr. Irie sensed the change in Takano and mentally kicked himself for ever approaching the subject. He thought of what to say for a moment before an idea struck him, "Takano when did this relationship between you and Rena start?"

Takano shrugged and stared at the ceiling, "Less than a week ago I think." She laughed at herself, "I didn't even wait for a whole goddamn week before sleeping with Rena, isn't that just fucking perfect."

Dr. Irie grimaced, _Bad move. Come on think! _Dr. Irie tried another approach, "If you really are so anxious about this why don't you go ask her yourself?"

Takano jumped at the suggestion, for what reason Dr. Irie wasn't sure. She looked at him and her eyes shifted to her shoes, obviously nervous, "C- can I?"

Dr. Irie smiled, "Of course! Just ask her if she wanted to have sex with you, if she says yes wonderful, if not, well uh." Dr. Irie didn't finished his sentence, if it was indeed rape then he couldn't see a reason for Rena not to go to the police but since he couldn't hear any sirens in the distance he took that as a good sign.

Takano fidgeted and stood up, "Th- thank you. I uh well you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Dr. Irie waved the compliment off, "My pleasure." Takano just opened the door as Dr. Irie's voice cut through her, "You're going to the Cotton Drifting Festival right? It's only a few days away."

The words, _it's only a few days away,_ kept replaying in Takano's mind as she gave Dr. Irie a shaky smile, "Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dr. Irie nodded, thinking that the weird behavior was from nerves and nothing else. Takano left the clinic and got into her car. She shut her mind off as she drove to her apartment, dreading the conversation she will have with Rena. Once there she made her way to her apartment door, purposely taking slower steps than necessary. As she reached the door, she heard light musice flowing through the cracks. Subconsciously she smiled, "Evanescence, how interesting." Forgetting her fears and inner demons for a moment, Takano unlocked her door and was greeted with a breathtaking sight.

Rena was swaying with the rhythm of the song and singing quietly as if she didn't want to overpower the singer's voice, "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." Rena's voice rose to meet the melody as she twirled slowly in a lazy circle, "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."

Takano was amazed, she never knew Rena could sing like that. She made her way over to the singing girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Rena jumped at the sudden contact and lifted her head to see Takano smiling from behind, "That was lovely, when did you learn how to sing?"

Rena blushed, "I- uh, I just started singing I guess." Rena looked at the nurse nerviously, "Are you mad that I listened to your CDs without permission, are you?"

Takano laughed, "Of course not." She sobered up as the ending of the song played, "Rena I- we need to talk."

Rena could sense how serious Takano was and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Takano let go of Rena and walked to the table to sit down. She motioned for Rena to sit on the other side of the table which she blatly ignored. Rena sat next to Takano who only sighed and chuckled weakly. She looked at her hands and asked, "L- last night when we well you know."

Rena nodded and looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Takano peered into Rena's eyes, "Did you want to have sex with me last night?" She waited for an answer but instead of getting one Rena grabbed her hand and tugged lightly, making Takano stand up.

Rena led the two into the bedroom and pointed at the bed. Takano sat down on the edge and stared at her lap. Rena walked to the nurse and grabbed her chin, forcing Takano to look at her. Rena bent forward and closed the distance between their lips. Takano hated herself for melting into the kiss, wanting more of Rena. Both women opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues beginning a dance. Rena pressed her body into Takano's and the two fell on the bed without breaking the kiss. Rena lightly grabbed Takano's cheeks while Takano wrapped her arms around Rena's waist.

Rena broke the kiss and looked at the slightly panting Takano, "Did that answer your question? Did it?"

Takano simply nodded and looked at Rena's face, her eyes being drawn to the scar. She reached up and traced it as Rena became rigid. Immediately Takano snapped her hand back, "Did I hurt you?"

Rena relaxed and shook her head, "No it's just that, on the news." She looked at Takano, "They're dead." Takano suck in a breath, _Does she know? _Rena continued with her eyes glossed over as she recalled, "The newslady said that Teppei was murdered by one of the victim's family's friend. Rina was found by my dump." Her eyes teared up, "She could've been at my special place. She could've found me there if I hadn't come to you!"

Takano grabbed onto Rena and pulled her into a hug, Rena crying softly into her shoulder. _What the fuck was I thinking by dragging that bitch to Rena's special spot!?_ Takano rubbed Rena's back as she talked, "Shh it's okay. It's okay, they cant hurt you anymore."

Rena hiccupped, "But, but-"

Takano interrupted, "No buts, they are gone now so that means you are safe." _Safe, nice one. _Takano gritted her teeth, "Did you call your father."

Rena became silent and Takano felt more than saw her nod, "I will have to leave tonight." She leaned up and looked down at her love, "So before I go I wanted to do something special with you."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Rena blushed as she looked at the nearby pillow, "I-I wanted to make love to you before I left so neither of us could forget what we feel."

Takano snorted, "How could I forget someone as special as you?" Takano reached forward with her hand and brushed Rena's cheek with her thumb. Rena leaned into the hand as she gazed lovingly at Takano. Takano leaned up on her right elbow as her left hand touched Rena's cheek. Slowly the two pairs of lips touched and melted into one another. In the back of her mind, Takano was scolding herself for indulging like this but she could barely make out the voice as Rena's tongue toched her bottom lip. Takano shivered as she opened her mouth eagerly to accept Rena's tongue. Soon the two women began a battle of dominance, one with which Takano easily won. She was now in a sitting position with Rena on her lap and her legs wrapped around Takano's waist. Takano broke the kiss to look at Rena's blushing face, "You know, since we were drunk before that time didn't actually count as us making love." Her hold on Rena's waist tightened a bit as she brought the younger girl closer to her body, "So that means this is really our first time."

Rena could only nod for her mind was clouded with lustful thoughts of her lover. She looked down and noticed how over clothed they were. Much to Takano's disappointment Rena got off of her lap. Takano sucked in a breath as Rena got on her knees in front of the nurse and kissed her knee. Rena looked up and to her delight she saw Takano actually gulp, "What's wrong Miyo? Don't you like this?" Takano simply nodded, her cheeks feeling as if they had been slapped a thousand times. Rena smile and kissed Takano's other knee before slowly making her way up. Takano's head was thrown back as her hands found their way into Rena's hair, lightly tugging to get the girl to go to the spot she needed her most.

Rena looked up and smiled as she saw Takano's chest heaving. She reached up and grasped the top bottun, pulling it undone and watching as more of her lover's skin show. Takano looked down and got the message, she undid the rest of the buttons and took off the nurse outfit. She reached behind her back to take off her bra and saw Rena staring at her, waiting. Bushing the bra came off and a second later did she feel Rena's warm lips on her flesh. Takano griped the bed sheets as she moaned, "Yes~ baby right there." Rena smiled as she kissed Takano's breast, making sure to never come too close to the nipple. Takano trembled at the cruel display, "Please Rena~"

Rena looked up and smiled before taking Takano's right nipple into her mouth with a little moan. She licked the top of the nipple before lightly sucking on it, making sure that Takano was comfortable before becoming a little rough. Her eyes shifted upwards as Takano panted and begged Rena to keep going. Rena moaned as Takano's hips lifted off the bed to meet hers and create delicious friction. Rena closed her eyes as her teeth slowly bit the nipple, being careful not to really hurt Takano, before lightly tugging it. Takano responded with a throaty moan and another thrust of her hips. Rena took the nipple out with a audible pop before giving the same treatment to the other nipple as her hand stroked the flesh of Takano's stomach, slowly going lower and lower.

Takano was a trembling mess now, _How can Rena keep surprising me like this? _She silently thanked Mion who no doubt taught Rena how to make love to another woman although the thought that she got Rena's virginity before her made Takano a little angry. The anger however was short lived as Rena's fingertips made contact with her underwear. Takano stared at the ceiling and moaned when Rena tugged her nipple a little too hard.

Rena watched as Takano became more and more impatient, her hips where now lightly thrusting with every suck. Deciding that she had teased Takano long enough, Rena got back down on her knees in fornt of Takano. She gently pushed Takano's legs even wider apart than they were to make more room for herself before looking at Takano's underwear. She was amazed and a little proud when she saw how wet she made Takano. There was a wet spot on the underwear which made Rena loose all control if she even had any in the first place. She had to fight the urge to take Takano home but she realized that over the last few days, Takano became her home. She knew without any doubt in her mind that if she ever needed a place to live, Takano would welcome her with open arms and legs. The last thought made Rena blush as she licked at the elastic of Takano's black leggings (I have no idea what they are called but you know what I'm talking about). Rena stared into Takano's eyes as she gripped the elastic with her teeth and slowly brought her head down, taking the leggings with her. Takano could only stare in awe at the girl as she became even wetter. Rena reached up to take the other legging off with her hands as she licked the slowly exposing skin of Takano's leg.

The feel of Rena's tongue on her leg drove Takano insane. She had to clench her teeth in order to keep the scream of pleasure inside. Finally she felt the tongue on her outer lips and she hated how her thighs trembled. Takano stole a glance down and quizered in excitement as she saw Rena's head in between her legs. Rena smiled a little as Takano's body quaked as she ran her tongue teasingly across her slit. Slowly with every lick she applied more and more pressure until her tongue would dip into the hole every once in awhile. Rena glanced at Takano's face and her heart swelled with pride as she saw how flushed Takano's cheeks were and how every breath ended with either a little tremble or moan. Rena redoubled her efforts and began to flick Takano's clit. The result was maddening for Takano, she threw back her head, "Fuck~ Like that honey, just like that~" Rena chuckled and decided to add a finger into the mix. Takano gasped in a breath as she felt Rena's finger begin to penetrate her. Soon her hips were rising to the thrusting of Rena's fingers as she felt herself rapidly approaching a climax. She looked down and moaned, "Rena yes~ so close so close!"

Rena moaned at the sound of her girlfriend and the moan sent vibrations into Takano's pussy which sent her tumbling over the edge. She screamed, "RENA!" as her juices flowed into Rena's eager mouth. Rena gulped down all the juice she could get and continue to lick Takano until her body was spent. Takano laid limply on her bed with her body still twitching from the aftershock. Rena crawled up between Takano's legs and lazily kissed her lips to allow the nurse to taste herself. Takano moaned lightly at the kiss and rolled her head to the side panting. Rena giggled, "Did I do good Miyo?"

Takano could only grunt a response which made Rena giggle even more. Rena got off of Takano and took off her dress so their skin could brush against one another. She crawled back into the bed and smiled when Takano instinctively wrapped an arm around Rena's waist. Takano kissed Rena's hair and tried again, "Good doesn't begin to describe it."

Rena smiled up at her, "I'm glad I could make the last day amazing." She yawned and snuggled against Takano's chest, "I'm glad."

Rena dozed off to sleep with her legs intertwined with Takano's. Takano watch Rena sleep with a smile on her face a little longer before sighing, "What kind of monster am I?" She looked out at her window, "How am I going to pull this off?" Exhaustion quickly seized Takano and she fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with Ooishiro and curses.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Screw it I am skipping to the Cotton Drifting Festival, mostly because I have no idea what day it is in the story, Thursday? What happened before it; Shion did surprise Mion with desserts but they were uh a Shion's body buffet (I'll leave that one up to your imaginations :P) Rena moved back into her house with her father although she continued to make regular calls to Takano and vice versa. Takano is on a downward spiral with guilt and blah-blah-blah.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes**

Mion and Shion based! And its Saturday! Time for the Cotton Drifting Festival! Lights! Camera! Holy shit someone just died! JK... or am I? Nah its all good.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Mion groaned softly as she slowly awoke. Grabbing onto her sister, Mion sighed as she felt Shion snuggle her head against Mion's neck. Their legs were intertwined and both twins were content with just sleeping like that for eternity. The sun, however, had other plans, shining brightly though Mion's window and onto the twins. The sun's beam seemed to target Mion's eyes as it aroused her from sleep. Mion gave another groan, "Ugh. What day is it?"

Shion still half asleep, tightened her hold on her twin's waist, "Saturday."

Mion blinked sleepily at the ceiling, "Saturday huh." Mion frowned and said, "Saturday." as if testing the word. _Why does Saturday seem important? _Mion thought for a moment before her eyes snapped open, all drowsiness leaving her in a split second.

Mion sat straight up on the bed which caused Shion to tumble out of her embrace and onto the sheets. She glared at the older Sonozaki sister, "What the hell Mion?"

Mion stared excitedly down at Shion, "It's Saturday sis!"

Shion frowned, "Yeah I told you that, remember? What got you so exci-" The last word died on Shion's lips as realization hit like a ton of bricks (cliché I know). Her eyes winden and filled with the same excitement that were in Mion's. She smiled, "The Cotton Drifting Festival!"

Mion nodded eagerly, "And you know what that means?" Mion didn't wait for her twin to answer, her excitement making her impatient, "The battle of the seven badasses!" Mion upper-cutted the air and pointed at Shion, "I'm going to beat you sis!" A perverted smile went on Mion's face as a little bit of blood dripped from her nose, "Ah, you will be wearing that lovely Angel Mort outfit while servering me for a week!" Her eyes became starts, "You would call me master and serve me food with a blush that clearly asked if I thought the food was good or not. I would compliment the food and your blush will only become bigger."

Shion laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right! I will be the one who will stand victorious." She pointed at Mion, "When _I _win I will make you wear cat ears and a matching tail! Every morning I will pet your hair and you will mewl like a cat." Now some blood dripped from Shion's nose, "I will take you on walks and if anyone questioned me you would simply say, 'My master decided that I needed a walk' and you will go on about how you love your master and how you do everything in your power to please her."

Both twins had perverted grins on their faces and looked at each other with renewed determination. The two were going to give it their all today and will reap the awards. Shion was the frist to break through the daze of her pervertedness to frown, "Shit."

Mion became confused, "Huh? What's wrong sis?"

Shion looked into her twin's eyes and said the only words that would deflate her bubble of happiness, "Tomitake and Takano."

Mion's eyes widen in shame, "How could we have forgotten. Today they will-" Mion's eyes clouded with sadness, "Rena. Oh god if Takano does die how will she take it!?" Mion began to ramble about how Rena would be crushed and become suicidal if Takano were to be killed.

On Friday Rena finally came back to school and everyone was in awe with how cheerful she had become. The scar was partially hidden by her bangs and whenever someone asked about it Rena would only say, "Miyo made me all better." and quickly changed the subject. Mion was the first to ask to see the scar and when Rena pushed her bangs aside Mion whistled and said it looked badass. Keiichi even commented how one of the twin's should get a scar like that or at least a tattoo so people could tell who was who. Rena laughed at that and everything became normal again. To anyone who knew about Rena's affection towards Takano, they saw how Rena would smile when she thought of the nurse and how her eyes lit up whenever she called the nurse Miyo.

Shion looked at her lap before saying, "Rena will not kill herself because we will make sure that there will be no reason for her to." Mion looked at her twin as Shion finished, "We will make sure no one will lay a finger on either Takano or Tomitake."

Mion smiled and nodded, "Yeah and if anyone dares try Rena will become pissed." Both sisters shuddered, they have only seen Rena angry once and both did not want to relive that expirence.

A voice boomed out in the house, "Mion, Shion BREAKFAST!"

The twins smiled and began a race to the kitchen, one that Shion won by kissing Mion full on the lips and causing her to stumble and fall. The kitchen was overpowered by the scent of waffles and bacon. Shion licked her lips while Mion's stomach growled. Shion gave her sister a glance to which Mion just smiled sheepishly and pointed to her stomach, "Hungry."

Akane smiled at her daughters, "Well that's good because I made extra." The twins smiled as they saw the mountain of bacon and waffles. The two said their thank you and dug into their food. After awhile their grandmother came in smelling the food and the twins said hello.

Oryo settled down into her chair and looked at Mion, "I'm disappointed in you."

Mion looked surprised and choked on her bacon. With a slap on the back from her twin, Mion could finally breathe as she looked at the old woman, "What did I do?"

Oryo shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me that three of the council members left when you told them you were gay. I had to hear that from your mother!"

Mion gulped and Shion stared accusingly at her, Mion never told her this. Mion looked at the food that became less appealing suddenly, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Oryo scoffed, "Not that big of a deal!? Jacob is the one that helps with the cost of the festival!"

Mion stared at the table as Shion glared at her grandmother, "You know, it sounds almost like you are on their side, _granny_." She said the title with as much distaste and sarcasim she could muster.

Oryo shook her head, "I am not on those bastards side." She looked at her grandchildren and said solemy, "You should've told me so I could have a little talk with them earlier." The old woman chuckled darkly, "They will come back to future meetings but I don't think they will make an outburst like they did last time."

Akane spoke up, "It is as she says." Her daughters looked at her as she said with a small smile, "When I told her about it she was fuming with rage." Akane looked at her mother, "What was it that you said, 'If I ever see those traitor bastards I will gut them alive', although I'm glad you just talked to them?"

Oryo laughed, "Something along those lines yes." She looked at Mion and Shion, "I know that you two did not have a say in the matter on whether you were gay or not so there should not be any reason for one of our villagers to turn on you two." Oryo got out of her seat, "I think I will take a little walk around the garden to see how our koi fish are doing." With that the old women left.

Shion looked down at her plate, "I should go and apologize to her huh?"

Akane shook her head, "No, my mother needs to understand that her actions have long-lasting consequences." She looked at her youngest daughter, "She knows that even though you all but moved back into Hinamizawa the tension between you two is not going away so quickly."

Shion nodded, "Yeah but still I probably went a little overboard."

Akane shrugged, "Maybe but she can get the point across in the wrong way." A smile tugged at her lips, "So, Satoshi and Keiichi?" The twins nodded as Akane chuckled, "I knew there was something feminine with Satoshi but Keiichi was a bit of a shock."

Shion laughed as Mion spoke up, "I'm curious who's going to wear the bride's dress at the wedding." The three women burst into laughter at the picture of Satoshi being the blushing bride and Keiichi as the dashing groom.

A phone ringing got the women's attention. Akane got out of the seat and answered the phone. After a minute she held the phone to her daughters, "It's for you two. It is your friend Rika."

Mion and Shion nodded and went to the phone. Akane slipped out of the kitchen as Mion answered, "Hi Rika it's Mion. What's up?"

Rika took a deep breath, "Are you two ready for tonight?"

Mion nodded, "Yeah we are. Keeping an eye on Takano won't be a problem with her being in love with Rena, she'll probably stay with the main group. Tomitake however might be a problem."

Rika thought for a moment, "Isnt he still indebt to you for last year when you bought him a new camera when the other one was broken?"

Mion sucked in a breath, "You're right! We could tell him that in order to pay off his debt he needs to play our club activities at the festival!"

Suddenly Rika yelled out with anger etched into her voice, "Is this really the time for club activities!?" Mion jumped at the yell and Shion stared at her twin worried, hearing Rika's loud voice even though she was not the one on the phone. Mion rubbed her ear as she heard Rika suck in a breath, "I'm sorry Mion. It's just that- I- I don't want them to die."

Mion frowned, "You don't have to apologize Rika, I was insensitive."

Shion made a gesture and Mion handed her the phone, "Rika, it's Shion. Look, I know that you are scared because without Takano and Tomitake, whoever is trying to kill you will have an easier access to you but you need to remember that whoever this person is, is probably going to be at the festival tonight right?" Shion heard Rika's murmur of agreement. "So we need to act like we know nothing about this person's plan. In order for us to do that we need to act as normal as possible which means acting like our clueless selves." Shion heard another murmur of agreement from Rika. "So we should play our club activities like we always do and involve Takano and Tomitake so this person would think that we know nothing and we can keep an eye on the two. Do you understand now?"

Rika thought for a moment, "Yes I do. Thank you Shion."

Rika heard the phone being passed back to Mion, "Rika you still there?"

Rika nodded, "Yeah I'm still here."

Mion asked, "How are Satoshi and Satoko?"

Rika chuckled, "Well Satoshi is worried as a normal person would be but Satoko on the other hand is ecstatic. She's at the festival grounds now setting up traps in case we ever need them."

Mion laughed, "Alright but I hope she doesn't go overboard!" Mion looked at Shion before asking, "When should we meet up so there will be less of a chance of Takano and Tomitake dying?"

Rika chuckled inwardly, _I forgotten that they cannot know the things I know about the two's deaths. _"I don't think the person will kill them before the festival so we can just meet up there."

Mion became confused, "Why do you say that?"

Rika smiled, "I just know. Nipah~"

Mion laughed at Rika's catchphrase, "Alright I will trust you with this but Rika I have to ask, what will happen to you if we don't succeed? Are you really going to die?"

Rika frowned, _Why must Mion ask a question like that now? _"I don't know, usually I am killed but I don't know now."

Mion shouted, "What!? What do you mean you're usually killed?!"

Rika jumped, _Shit! I didn't mean to say that! _"Nothing Mion, I just have nightmares about this that's all." Rika looked at Hanyuu who decided to abandon her attempts at calming Satoshi down even though she is a ghost and floated to Rika. Rika looked back outside, "If we are being strictly honest about this, then yes, I will most likely die before the end of next week if Takano and Tomitake are killed today."

Mion gritted her teeth, "Over my dead body!" Over the phone Rika sighed, _That is what I fear will happen, don't you understand that? _Mion continued, "If we don't succeed then we'll just think of something else!"

Rika felt her patience snap, so many worlds have ended like this. Acting out on impulse and making up plans on the spot never helped her or any of her frineds before. "LIKE WHAT MION!? WHAT CAN WE POSSIBLY DO THAT WILL RESULT IN ME LIVING!?" Mion heard a loud slap on her end of the phone and gasped, _Did Satoshi just slap Rika? _Rika came back on the phone, "I have to go now, I will see you at the festival." Rika took a deep breath and added, "Please don't bring up what you just heard with Satoshi, I went too far and he didn't slap me that hard. In fact he looks like he's regretting it now. I'm going to go console him now, goodbye."

Mion stood dumbstruck with the phone beeping to tell her that Rika hung up. Shion slowly made her way to her twin and removed the phone from Mion's hand. She set it on the phone machine before taking Mion into a hug. She cried as she whispered, "She's right Mion, what are we going to do?"

Mion sniffed and held onto her sister, "I don't know Shion I just don't know." The two twins cried into each others arms at a lost of what to do if Takano and Tomitake do die tonight.

Rika stared at Hanyuu and laid a hand on her burning cheek. Hanyuu floated in front of her with her hand that slapped Rika still raised, "You should not have yelled out like that Rika."

Rika spit out, "Why not? Whatever they are thinking about doing wont mean _shit_ after today. Takano and Tomitake will be murdered tonight and a few days later _I _will die. And after that, everyone" a lone tear escaped Rika's left eye, "will die because of it."

Hanyuu shook her head, "What happened to you saying that we are going to defeat fate a few days ago?!" Hanyuu grabbed Rika's shoulders, "This is a new world Rika! We don't know what will happen now!"

Rika shook her head, "How can you be like this Hanyuu? After being disappointed so many times, how can you still have hope?"

Hanyuu thought for a moment before bringing her hand down to slap Rika again. This time though Rika was ready and grabbed Hanyuu's wrist before her hand could touch her face. Hanyuu shook off Rika's grip and pointed at her descendent, "That is why I have hope."

Rika raised an eyebrow, "Because I stopped you from slapping me again?"

Hanyuu nodded, "Why did you stop me?"

Rika shook her head at Hanyuu's stupid question, "Because I didn't want to be slapped again, isn't that obvious?"

Hanyuu nodded, "Yes but _how _did you know I was going to slap you?"

Rika became extremely confused and agitated, "Because you did it once already! Is there a point to this meaningless talk Hanyuu?"

Hanyuu floated after Rika when she turned away, "Yes, you knew I was going to slap you because I did it once already." Rika rolled her eyes as she grabbed her secret bottle of sake. Hanyuu sighed, "I wish you wouldn't drink that when I'm trying to tell you something important!"

The bottle stopped right where it touched Rika's lips. She set the bottle on the ground and looked at Hanyuu, "Oh? Then spit it out already!"

Hanyuu sighed again, "You learned from the past that I was going to slap you. If I hadn't slapped you when you yelled at Mion the first time you would have though I was going to pat you on the head or something." Hanyuu's face became very serious, "You learned from every past world that if Taknao and Tomitake die it would also mean your death." Hanyuu lifted a finger, "But there is something else you must also consider."

Rika was now very intrigued with what Hanyuu was saying, "What is that?"

Hanyuu pointed at a photograph of Rika and her friends, "In every other world they do not know about this. In this world they do, so are you really going to let this new world slip by and replay another world we have experienced countless times before?"

Hanyuu waited for an answer as Rika took in Hanyuu's words. She scratched the back of her head, "Ugh! What _did_ happen to the fighting spirit I had a few days ago!" She looked at the sake and gave it a sneer, "I blame you for this!" Her eyes went back to her now laughing ancestor and smiled, "Yes, I will call upon my friends if today ends up a disaster." Rika put a hand on her chin, "I wonder if Mion has an army or two I can borrow."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I know that I said I am doing the festival this chapter but... I lied. Next chapter defiantly!... most likely... maybe... I don't know, if the story goes that way then yes if not, oh well. Oh and if anyone gets confused by Rika's last comment, Mion is from the Sonozaki family, would it really surprise anyone if they had an army to their disposal?


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes**

Not really anyone based for once.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

The twins were the first to arrive at the festival. They gaped at the beautiful coloring of the stands and banners. Shion ran up to the hot wing stand and immediately ordered a dozen much to the amusement of her twin. She brought them back so her and Mion would have something to munch on while waiting for their friends to arrive. What Shion didn't do however was warn Mion that she ordered the hottest wings at the stand. Needless to say Mion chugged two cups of water before chasing Shion around the festival ground.

Mion was five feet behind Shion and screamed, "When I get my hands on you sis you're gonna get it!"

Shion looked back and stuck her tongue out, "Onee's so mean to me! Too bad she's too slow."

Mion chuckled darkly and sped up, efficiently catching Shion. She looked down and sneered, "Now that I've caught you it's time for your punishment!"

Shion gulped as Mion racked her knuckles against Shion's head to give her a nuggie. Shion was still crying out for Mion to stop being mean when Rena and Takano walked over to the fighting twins. Takano grabbed her chin and smiled, "My my, what do we have here, a couple of fighting children?"

Mion paused in her nuggie to look at the two women. Takano was dressed in her casual clothes while Rena had on her dress with the bows. Shion was able to wiggle out of Mion's hold as she was distracted and huffed, "We are _not _fighting like children."

Takano's smile grew, "Oh really?" She looked to her left at Rena who was still giggling and Shion could've sworn she saw guilt and pain flicker in Takano's eyes.

Rena looked up, "Well Miyo, we found Shi-chan and Mi-chan. All we have to do now is find the others and we can start our club activities!"

A voice came from behind the group, "Don't bother we're already here!" Keiichi was holding Satoshi's hand as they walked to the women with Rika and Satoko behind them talking to a clueless Tomitake.

Takano's eyes widen at the sight of the freelance photographer, "Jiro? What are you doing here?"

Tomitake shrugged, "I would like to know that as well. I was taking pictures of the festival and suddenly Rika here told me to follow them."

Rena ran over to Rika and picked her up. She spun the little girl around as she cried, "Rika-chan's maiden outfit is so cute! I wanna take her home, I wanna take her home!"

Rika just held on for dear life until Rena finally permitted her to touch the ground again. Rika looked at the older woman and smiled, "Rena's already having fun at the festival!" She looked around, "Are you guys going to watch my performance today?"

Everyone nodded when Mion called out, "Before that though we must commence the battle of the se-" Shion interrupted, "Nine sis, don't forget Takano and Tomitake." Mion nodded, "Yes the battle of the nine badasses."

Takano and Tomitake both gulped in fear, they were well aware of what usually happened to the losers in the club's punishment game. The rest of the club members grinned evilly at the adults. Keiichi looked at Tomitake and said, "Just wait until we beat you, Satoshi and I will make you dance out in the rain, "a mischievous glint appeared in Keiichi's eyes, "wearing nothing but a speedo."

Satoshi blushed and whacked his boyfriend on his head, "We will not be that cruel to a first timer."

Keiichi gaped at Satoshi, "That's what you did to me when I first joined the club!"

Satoshi's blush spread to his entire face, "Well that was different, I actually thought you were very cute in a speedo."

Satoko made gagging noises, "Too much information Ni-ni!"

Mion nodded and looked a little green at the memory of Keiichi's weird punishment game, "Satoko's right, we should start our club activities!" Mion made a sweeping arm motion to indicate all the stands, "First off is the eating contest!"

The group except the nervous Takano and Tomitake yelled out in excitement as Mion pointed at the hot wings stand, "First of, the first one to eat a dozen wings at the hottest setting wins!"

Shion shook her head, "I already did that sis," she pointed at the cotton candy stand, "I have a sweet tooth so let's eat the cotton candy first!" Hearing no objections the group walked to the stand and began the contest, Satoko being the winner.

The group head to every stand that sold food to finish their eating contest. Keiichi stood victorious and he looked at Tomitake, "Tomitake do you know what this means?"

The man stared at the ground, "I have to dance in the rain wearing nothing but a speedo?"

Keiichi shook his head, "No! Even better," he pointed at the man, "you are now my maid for a week and you must wear an Angel Mort costume!"

Tomitake gulped and blushed at the thought of wearing such a femine costume. He looked around and pointed at a shooting stand, "W-wait! This club activities are not over yet!"

Everyone looked confused. Satoko spoke up, "Why not?"

Tomitake smiled, "Because I have something in mind! The one person who doesn't win a prize at that stand will become the loser."

Keiichi sneered, "And why will I agree with that when I already have a maid for a week?"

Tomitake knew Keiichi was going to ask that and swallowed his pride, "Because if I lose again I will be both your and Satoshi's maid for two weeks!"

Drool began to creep out both Keiichi's and Satoshi's mouth. Keiichi looked at his boyfriend and at his nod he held out his hand to Tomitake, "You got yourself a deal!"

Tomitake shook the hand with his shaking a bit, "I feel like I signed a deal with two demons."

Mion laughed, "They don't call this the village of the demons for nothing you know! Now let's finish this!"

The group took turns shooting at the stand. Satoko won a deck of cards, Rika a little toy truck, Satoshi a baseball, Keiichi a stuffed dog, Mion a smurf, Shion a cat, and much to the teenage boys' disappointment, Tomitake was able to win a ping pong paddle. Keiichi fell to his knees as Tomitake claimed his prize, "I cant believe I just lost a perfectly good maid!"

Tomitake laughed, "Don't worry, you could always try next year!" An awkward silence befell over the group at Tomitake's statement.

After a minute of Keiichi and Satoshi whispering over the possibilities Rena looked at the prizes and her eyes lit up, "Oh! A teddy bear!" Indeed there was a big teddy bear which none of the club members tried to knock over due to its large size. Rena panted as she grabbed the gun, "I'm going to knock you over and then take you home!" Rena shot the teddy bear three times in the belly but all the giant stuff animal did was sway for a second before it sat back on its perch. A tear drop began to form in Rena's right eye, "I wanted to take you home so bad."

Takano saw the whole ordeal and instead of cowering away from the emotional Rena like the rest of the club members, she walked to the stand and grabbed a rifle. With a determined look in her eyes Takano aimed at the bear's head and shot all her ammo in rapid succession. The teddy bear swayed three times before falling head first to the floor. The stand owner looked incredibly at the nurse, "No one has been able to knock that thing down for over three years now!"

Takano smiled as she was handed her prize, "That's because no one wanted the teddy bear as much as I."

Rena smiled, "Congratulations Miyo, you won a prize!" Rena's smile slid to a frown, "I'm only the one who has to face the punishment though."

Takano's smile grew, "Wrong." The club members looked at Takano in confusion who simply looked at Mion, "The rule was the person without a prize must endure the punishment game correct?"

Mion nodded, "Yeah but-"

Takano cut her off by holding the bear out toward Rena, "I won this for you." Again Shion caught the conflict within Takano's eyes, _What is going on? Takano just gave Rena a prize she won so why does she look like she's about to cry? Is it because of the punishment game?_

Luckily neither Rena nor anyone else caught sight of Takano's pain-filled eyes. Rena's eyes however shone brightly and she reached out to grab the bear. Her hand however faltered when it brushed against the fur of the teddy bear. She looked at her love, "But that would mean you-"

Takano smiled, "It is nothing. I want you to have it, think of it as an early Christmas present." Rena smiled and grabbed the teddy bear to pull it into a hug. Takano looked at Mion and her smile grew, "Whatever you have in store for me I can take it!"

Mion's face grew more devious as she walked toward the nurse, "How determined and fear less you are Takano." Mion chuckled darkly and her smile grew when she saw Takano gulp in fear, "But don't you remember what I said? That the village used to be home to demons and that demon blood runs through every single villagers' veins." By now Mion was standing in front of Takano who backed up until her back touched the stand. The stand owner decided to do the wise thing and hide under the counter. Mion looked at Takano and said, "You might want to close your eyes."

Takano did as she was told, feeling the bile of fear creep up her neck as something began to poke at her belly and move around, as if tracing some unknown organ in her. She heard Mion's ,"Tada!" and opened her eyes to look at what the older Sonozaki twin did to her. On her shirt was weird symbols and much to Takano's embarrassment it took her a minute to realize the strange symbols were letters. They read, _Your debt to the club is now paid. _Takano raised an eyebrow, "My debt to the club is now paid?"

Shion explained, "Whenever someone looses in the club activities they have a debt to pay. We usually pay off the debt by wearing embarrassing outfits on our walks home but it could also be doing chores around the winner's home."

Mion nodded as a little blood came out of her nose, "Yep! The outfits must be embarrassing and very revealing!"

Satoko promptly responded by kicking Mion in the shin. "Don't say such lewd things!"

The two girls began to bicker with everyone watching with small smiles on their faces. Rika looked at Takano's watch and gasped, "It's time for me to perform!"

Mion stopped her nuggie on Satoko to look at the young girl, "Oh man, we need to leave now if we want to make it on time and have good seats!" The group ran to the stage in front of the Furede shrine. Unfortanuetly there was already a group gathered and Rika had to make her way through it as the other club members tried to stand on their toes to see the stage better. Satoshi let Satoko climb on his back so she could see her friend perform. The group became quiet as Rika step on the stage holding the ceremonial hoe. Rika looked like she belong at the stage and everyone watched in awe as she performed. Saying she was graceful would be an insult to her movements. She moved as if she had done the sacred ritual thousands of times and she was even able to rip apart the futon without missing a beat of the drum.

As Rika left the stage she was immediately surrounded by her friends. Rena was the first to reach her, "Oh you were so cute Rika! I wanna take you home!"

Takano acting on instincts wrapped her arms around Rena's waist, "It was lovely Rika, I wish we didn't have to wait another year to see your dance again."

The group made sounds of agreement as Rika blushed with embarrassment. She looked at her friends and smiled, "It was nothing, nipah~" She watched as the villagers grabbed a handful of cotton, "We should hurry before there is no more cotton left to absorb our sins."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow, "Sins?"

Satoshi nodded and kissed Keiichi's cheek, "Yes, we grab the cotton from an old futon and it will absorb the darkness hidden deep within our bodies. We then set the cotton adrift at the stream by the mountain, hence the name Cotton Drifting Festival."

Keiichi's eyes widen, "Now the weird name makes much better sense!"

Mion snickered, "You know, you shouldn't make such care-free comments like that or Orashiro will spirit you away this year."

Shion looked at her twin in shock, "Onee! Don't ever joke about something like that!"

Mion looked guilty at her sister and mentally scolded herself, _Why would I ever made such a statement with Shion around? God, I'm such an ass. _Mion walked to her twin and patted her head, "I'm sorry sis. Forgive me?"

Shion looked at the ground and mumbled, "Yeah, let's just get this over with." She walked to the futon and grabbed a handful of cotton before anyone could say or do anything. Mion was the next to follow, her guilt clearly showing on her face. She grabbed her cotton and tapped on Shion's shoulder when they have walked far enough away from the group so they would be out of earshot. Shion just glanced at her twin, "I cant believe you said something like that especially in our situation."

Mion looked at the cotton, "I really am sorry Shion. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out."

Shion rolled the cotton between her hands and spoke her mind, "If this really did clense the sins of the holder do you think-"

Mion finished for her, "That it will clense us from our feelings for each other?" She smiled at the cotton in her hand, "I've been asking that same question for a few years now and the answer is always the same. I always wake up the next morning thinking about you and how much I still love you." She smiled at Shion, "So no it doesn't."

Shion smiled back and looked at the stream, "Good." The twins waited by the stream for their friends to catch up.

Together, they sent the cotton drifting down the stream and watched as they disappeared. Keiichi looked at Satoshi and asked, "Is that it?"

Satoshi nodded, "That's it. Now there's nothing left to do but enjoy the night."

The group made sounds of agreement and Takano walked closer to Rena, "Rena may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Rena nodded and the two women walked to a secluded away near the trees, "What is it Miyo?"

Takano stared at the ground getting her thoughts in order before looking into Rena's eyes, "It's over. I'm sorry Rena."

Rena stood there in absolute shock as tears began to form in her eyes, "What do you mean it's over?"

Takano shook her head and gestured at the two of them, "This Rena! It's over!"

Rena sobbed as she fell on her knees, "No! It can't be, I- I love you Miyo! Please, please give me another chance! I- I'll do whatever you want, I'll change!"

Takano's heart felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times but she forced herself to look uncaring at the sobbing girl, _Rena, forgive me._ "You want to know what I want?" Rena looked up in hope and Takano felt new stab wounds in her soul, "I want you to leave me alone. Did it ever occurred to you that I was just using you for sex? That I never once meant anything that I said, that I didn't love you, in fact, I didn't even like you. I just used you for my own amusement and like a broken toy I have no use for you anymore."

Rena sobbed at every sentence as her soul was torn apart. She got back up on her shaking legs and continued to stare at the ground as tears fell freely from her eyes, "Takano," Takano swallowed her tears at the usage of her last name and how cold Rena's voice sounded. Rena lifted her head and Takano could clearly see the anguish within those eyes that she loved so much, "FUCK YOU!" With that Rena ran still sobbing away from the person she believed that loved her.

Takano backed away until her back hit the bark of a tree. She slid down so that she was sitting. Takano continued to stare at the spot that Rena stood as tears fell from her eyes, _I had to do it Rena. I had to. _She looked at the clear sky, "That was all for you grandfather. Her pain, _my _pain was all for the ultimate goal you spent your entire life, up until your last breath, to accomplish; the Hinamizawa Syndrome." Takano bent her head and sobbed her heartache.

Rena was able to calm down when she reached the group. The others could tell Rena was distressed because she still had tears coming out of her eyes in a steady flow. Mion was the first to thaw out of the initial shock, she walked to Rena and pulled her into a hug. Rena sobbed into her shoulder as she tried to tell the group what had happened. Through Rena's crying the group could only understand one thing, Takano had broken her heart. Tomitake jumped in surprise and with one look from Shion he waited until Mion walked the crying Rena in the direction of her home, "Takano and Rena were-"

Shion interrupted him, "Yes and Rena was deeply in love with Takano." She looked at the direction of where Takano had taken Rena, "Keiichi, tell sis that I went to have a little chat with Takano."

Keiichi held up his hand, "Wait Shion I don't think this is the best idea."

Shion smiled at her friend, "Don't worry, I wont beat her up _too _bad. I'm just going to ask her why she had broken up with Rena."

Rika watched as the younger twin walked away. Hanyuu materialized beside her descendent and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this Rika. What if we were wrong about having only to worry about whoever it is trying to kill you. What if Shi-"

Rika cut off Hanyuu, "She said that she would not kill Takano and I believe her." Rika glanced at her friends and sighed, "I can only hope that Shion will not lose her sanity over this." She looked at Hanyuu, "We need to believe in our friends, isn't that what you told me?"

Hanyuu nodded, "Yes but, that feeling like I have forgotten something important is back again."

Rika raised an eyebrow, "Strange that you would get the feeling now, do you truly believe that Shion will become a murderer in this world as well?"

Hanyuu stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head, "That isn't it, I just- I don't know. I feel as if we must remember it but what it is I cannot recall."

Rika shrugged, "Perhaps you are only getting this feeling because it is a new world."

Hanyuu shrugged but the voice in the back of her head insisted that wasn't the case. This feeling of forgetting something was getting to the god, but she did not know why.

Shion followed the general direction that the two women took before and after ten minutes of walking she sighed, "I should've run into that bitch by now." She angrily kicked at the rocks, "Why did she do that, couldn't she tell how much Rena loved her?" _Remind you of anyone? _The back of her voice mocked her as Shion shook her head, "That was before everything happened. I love her as she loves me now." The voice retorted, _Yes but the fact of the matter was that you were in Takano's position once so you cant judge her too harshly for her actions. _Shion huffed, "Why not? I realized my feelings for her so why can't Takano realize her feelings for Rena? I saw the way she looked at her, it was obvious that she loved her!" _Things are not always that easy. _Shion sighed as she took in her surroundings, "Takano! Where are you!?" When no reply came panic began to set in, "Takano, this isn't funny! Come on, we're not mad at you! I only want to talk to you!" Shion waited five minutes for a reply before she turned tail and ran back to the group.

Rika was the first to see her and the horrified look on her face, _No no. This can't be happening. Not now, not when we were so close! _Rika ran to Shion and all but shouted, "Where is she!?" Shion only gave a small shake of her head and Rika looked behind her frantically, hoping that Takano would suddenly materialize out of the shadows.

Keiichi walked over to the girls, "What's wrong? Where's Takano?"

Rika looked at her friend and simply said, "She's gone."

Keiichi shook his head, "No that's not right! She was only separated from us for a moment!"

Tomitake reached the group with Satoko and Satoshi in tow, "Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?"

It was Shion who answered, "We can't find Takano."

Tomitake laughed at the teenagers' stress, "Yeah she does that sometimes, but don't worry. She'll be alright."

Rika fell to her knees as Satoko hugged her in a vain attempt to calm the girl, "No she won't be." She looked at Tomitake, "You and her were going to do it weren't you. In every world before you waited until everyone was distracted by my dance so you and Takano had full access to it, but because you two were dragged into the club activities you didn't have time huh?"

Tomitake began to fidget, "W-what are you talking about? I don't know what you are saying Ri-"

Rika screamed, making every jump, "LIAR!" She pointed her finger at Tomitake, "In every single fucking world you and Takano snuck into the ritual storage temple and defile it! Because of that you two always died!" She looked at the ground as tears began to fall down, "And because of that I have always died."

The group looked at Rika in a mixture of fear and pity. Satoshi was the first to break the silence, "Maybe Tomitake was right Rika. Maybe Takano just went for a little walk and tomorrow we'll all see her again."

Rika hissed, "Do you really believe that murderer!?"

Satoko gasped and bit back the urge to hit her friend, "Why would you call Ni-ni a murderer?"

Rika stood up and pointed at Satoshi, "Because he's not suppose to be here!" Rika glared at Satoko, "Who do you think killed your aunt in every world! It was only a fucking miracle that in this world he didn't become effected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome!"

Tomitake jumped and gripped Rika's shoulders while staring intently into her eyes, "How much do you know about the Hinamizawa Syndrome?!"

Rika chuckled and slapped the hand away, "I, along with my friends, know everything there is to know. That everyone in Hinamizawa is effected and that I am the queen carrier." She looked at Tomitake, "And the fact that if I die without having an heir everyone in Hinamizawa shall experience the last stage and start killing one another."

Tomitake looked at everyone's eyes and saw how none of them held any shock. He looked down and scratched his neck, "Huh, I had no idea that I was in the presence of such intellectual people." He looked at Rika, "Takano and I were suppose to die you say?" Rika nodded. Tomitake looked at his hands and clenched them in fists, "I will not die Rika Furede, this I swear!" His eyes soften as uncertainty took its place within them and his fists relaxed, "Unfortunately I cannot say the same for Takano." He looked at Shion, "Do you think you can pretend to be Mion and set out a search party for Takano?" Shion nodded with determined eyes. Tomitake looked at the group, "If someone is truly trying to kill Rika then you have my full support although I fear this will not be enough." He looked at the ground for a moment before walking to the forest, "Keiichi, Satoshi, come with me. We will make one group and search for Takano. Shion, after you constructed the search parties take Satoko and Rika home and wait for us there. Understand?" The group nodded and set out with their tasks.

Rika looked at Hanyuu who sighed and shook her head, "We were too late."

Rika looked at the full moon and frowned, "Fate hasn't won yet, not with the uncertainty of Takano's death and the knowledge of Tomitake being on our side."

Rika walked on as Hanyuu floated where she was, quickly being left behind by the group. Hanyuu looked at the full moon and asked aloud, "You've already hurt her so much, must you truly give her hope to only steal it away in a matter of moments?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Ugh! You think that a promotion would be a good thing until you realize that your colleagues are a bunch of idiots. Anyways crappy place to end I know but it took me way too long to finish this chapter since work kept me busy. Oh well, it pays for my internet so I can't really complain. Yes I know that I did an abrupt change from Takano loving Rena to her saying it's over, it was for the shock value! NO FLAMES!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes**

I think only a few people are following the story by now. Oh well Anyway Takano and Rena based.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Takano stayed where she was staring up at the night sky before stiffly rising to her feet and walking in the opposite direction that Rena took. She could barely hear twigs snapping behind her and wondered briefly who had decided to check up on her. _What does it matter? Rena hates me and today I- I will. _Takano couldn't finish the words, she just let her brain numb itself against any emotion and walked mechanically back to the festival grounds. Around her were people who began to drink and act as if they don't have a care in the world. Takano sneered, _Foolish humans, just after they cleansed themselves of their sins they start sinning again not even five minutes later! _Her mind whispered, _Maybe drunkenness is not the sin they cleansed themselves of, perhaps it is murderous thoughts. _Takano was not able to keep in the sarcastic laugh and a few villagers looked at her in confusion. Takano just trudged on and the people went back to their conversation and laughing.

After half an hour of walking Takano finally reached her destination, a van parked a little ways away from the festival grounds. She knocked on the metal door and it opened to reveal Okonogi lighting a cigarette, "What took you so long major?"

Takano huffed and pushed the man out of her way as she got into the van, "That doesn't matter. Is my corpse ready?"

Okonogi smiled, "Of course but there is a problem."

Takano sighed, "What is it?"

Okonogi blew out a puff of smoke and smiled as Takano coughed, "The corpse died yesterday." (Strange I know but I am referring to the body that Takano uses in every world to trick people into thinking she died. Sorry for any confusion)

Takano gave a weak smile, "Is that so?" She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and stared at the ceiling, "If we use that body then the police and the public will become confused. They would say it was impossible for me to be at the Cotton Drifting Festival if I had died before it but there will be witnesses to say that I was there." New pain flashed in Takano's heart as an image of Rena smiling with the bear she had given her appeared. Takano gave a shaky breath and continued, "This will give the villagers another reason to believe in Oyoshiro, a walking corpse on the day of their precious festival. How interesting." Takano gave a weak laugh and looked at her shoes.

Okonogi gave out another puff of smoke as he asked uninterested, "What's with you? Shouldn't you be happy or something? Now you get to show those fat asses back in Tokyo that the Hinamizawa Syndrome is real."

Takano nodded, "Yes, I am happy." She looked up and tried her hardest to give the most convincing smile she could, "Finally my grandfather can smile from his pedestal in heaven." Takano bowed her head in deep thought and let the smile slid to a frown.

Okonogi simply shrugged and ordered the driver to head to the secret hideout. As the van made its progress Okonogi spoke to his headset, "Skyler?! Are you in position?"

A static voice came out, "Yes sir! We are in the mountains with the drum stuffed with Takano's fake corpse! Shall we light it on fire now?"

With a weak nod from Takano Okonogi gave the okay and he could faintly hear the sound of fire through the static. He turned off his headset and leaned against one of the van's walls, "There is no turning back now. Once the police find your corpse we will move out and kill Rika Furede."

Takano winced at the name of Rena's friend. She numbly added, "And once she is killed the villagers of Hinamizawa will fall into madness and we would have no choice but to exterminate them all."

Takano leaned back into her chair to stare at the ceiling once more. Only when Okonogi turned his back to the major in order to light another cigarette did Takano allow a tear to slide down her cheek. _What have I become?_

* * *

**Rena based!**

Rena allowed Mion to help her walk to her house even though she tried to oppose. Secretly Rena was glad to not be alone but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to break down and weep. She glanced at her friend and saw the obvious concern in her eyes. Rena looked forward to see her house come into view and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw that her father's car was still missing which meant he was at the festival with everyone else.

Mion frowned when she noticed the lack of a car as well, "Your father isn't here." She looked at her friend before asking, "Do you want me to stay with you until he comes back?"

Rena softly nodded without looking at the older girl. Mion led Rena to the house and into her bedroom. She looked at her friend and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Instead of answering Mion's question, Rena asked her own, "How did it feel when Shion talked about how much she loved and admired Satoshi before he revealed to her that he was with Keiichi the whole time?"

Mion blinked in surprise, she hadn't expect this at all. Mion had to think for a bit before answering, "It sucked Rena, sometimes I just wanted to scream at sis to stop talking about Satoshi because it hurt so much." She looked away, "Thinking about it now still brings back some of the pain."

Rena nodded and asked, "Did it feel like your soul was being ripped apart? Like all you wanted to do was run away from the pain and yet you still wanted to run toward it all the same because she was the one that both caused the pain and your love?"

Mion nodded again and felt tears sting her eyes, "Oh Rena I'm so sorry." Mion pulled Rena into a hug and felt the smaller woman wrap her arms around her waist. She soon heard sobs from Rena and felt her shirt start to become wet from the tears. Mion held Rena close as she stroked her hair in a fruitless attempt at calming the girl. Rena wept and talked about how much it hurts and how she couldn't understand why Takano had ripped her heart into pieces. Mion rested her head on top of Rena's and whispered, "It gets better with time, trust me."

Rena felt anger spike through her as she pulled herself out of Mion's embrace, "How can this ever get any better!?" She clutched at her chest as a few more tears landed on her bed, "How can this pain ever go away?"

Mion looked at Rena who saw the wisdom in the green eyes, "Time can heal many things and one of them is the heart. I will not promise that if you go to bed now and wake up not feeling any pain because that would be a lie. The pain will be excruciating at first but with time it will slowly decrease in volume."

Rena shook her head, "It is not excruciating Mion, it is unbearable! Miyo said she never loved me, that she only used me for my body!"

Mion shook her head, "She was lying Rena."

Rena stared at her friend for a moment with hope beginning to brim in her eyes before doubt crushed it and she looked away, "How could you know that she was lying?"

Mion answered without hesitation, "Today whenever I looked at you Takano was right at your side. She gave you that teddy bear too!" Mion pointed at the bear that Rena threw at her closet. Mion went on, "What did Takano do when she saw your wound that the bastard left you?"

Rena answered meekly, "She was so worried when she saw it, she even took care of me and made me stay with her until the gash healed." She looked at her hands before staring into Mion's eyes, "If she does love me then why did she do this? Why did she say that I meant nothing to her?"

Mion thought for a moment before her shoulders sagged, "I don't know Rena but it must be important if she was willing to do this." She looked at the teddy bear deciding if she should say what she _really _thought. Mion looked at Rena before cautiously saying, "She might have done it for your own good."

Rena's head snapped to her friend with new tears springing to her eyes, "My own good?! How could any of this pain be for my own good?!"

Mion answered truthfully, "More than once I told sis if she wanted to stop our relationship then we would with no hard feelings. No matter how we try to justify it the end result is always the same, what we are doing is taboo in many if not all societies. The same goes with your relationship with Takano, she's an adult and you are only sixteen (? not sure of Rena's age)."

Rena thought about Mion's words and saw truth within them although she didn't like it. She looked at her friend, "I don't care Mion, I love her."

Mion sagged her shoulders and suggested, "Maybe when you turn eighteen she will hold you in her arms again."

Rena shook her head, "I cant wait another two years Mion! I- I just can't."

Mion looked at away from Rena and whispered, "At least you have a chance to be with the one you loved in public. With Shion, there will never be a right time but with you all you have to do is wait another two years."

Rena flinched, she hadn't thought about Mion's troubles. She leaned on Mion's shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry I should've been more considerate." She looked at Mion and smiled weakly, "So do you really think she loves me?"

Mion chuckled and pulled Rena into a hug, "I don't think, I know." A ringing was heard by both girls and Mion asked, "That's probably your dad, do you want to answer it?"

Rena shook her head and the two let the phone go on ringing. Finally after the tenth ring the phone fell silent but it was only for a minute. The new ringing caused Mion to sigh, "I'll go answer it, it might also be sis wanting to check up on you."

Rena nodded as Mion left her alone. She allowed her back to hit the bed and stare at the ceiling. She thought about Takano's last words to her, _Did it ever occurred to you that I was just using you for sex? That I never once meant anything that I said, that I didn't love you, in fact, I didn't even like you. I just used you for my own amusement and like a broken toy I have no use for you anymore. _A tear rolled down her cheek as her fingertips traced her scar, "If you never liked me then why did you take care of me?" She rolled onto her side and looked at her window, "What will I say if I ever see you again... Takano?"

Mion burst into Rena's room and made the girl jump. Rena looked at her friend and saw the fear in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Mion looked at Rena, "It's Takano Rena. She's gone."

* * *

**Author's notes**

One of my shorter chapters I know but it was a long time since I updated and it was a good place to stop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors notes**

Wow this story is getting long. I love it! Rena and Takano based

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Higurashi or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Rena stared at her friend for a minute, her mind slowly processing what she had said, "She's... gone?"

Mion nodded, "Shion went to check on her but she couldn't find her."

Rena looked at her lap, "Why would she leave without saying anything to Shion or anyone?"

Mion shrugged, "You did run to us after, you know, and maybe she didn't want to explain what had happened."

Rena looked out the window and her eyes snapped open as Rika's words filled them, _At the Cotton Drifting Festival Takano and Tomitake will be killed. _Rena jumped out of her bed startling Mion, "Miyo!"

Mion could only barely step out of Rena's way as the girl raced past her. Rena ran to her phone and frantically dialed the number to the Irie Clinic. She waited impatiently as the phone was finally picked up by Dr. Irie, "Hello? This is Dr. Irie from the Irie Clinic, is this an emergency?"

Rena all but screamed, "Is Miyo there?! Please I need to talk to her!"

Dr. Irie snapped out of his daze, _Rena!? Oh god what did you do now Takano!? _(Remember Dr. Irie doesn't approve of Takano's and Rena's relationship) "No why, what happened?"

Rena shook uncontrollably as she answered, "Nothing I just wanted to ask her something important. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Her hand was still trembling as she hung up, "She's not there." Rena looked to her right and saw Mion standing in the hallway, "Miyo isn't at the clinic." Her eyes began to well up with fresh tears, "Sh- she's not there!" A few tears escaped her eyes and fell to the floor, followed by Rena's knees. "She's dead, my Miyo is dead!"

Mion ran to Rena and pulled her into a hug, "You don't know that Rena, she could be just wondering around, that's all." Even as the words left her mouth Rika's words echoed into her brain. _What are we going to do? _Mion held onto Rena as she wept into her shoulder murmuring again and again that Miyo is dead. Mion looked up and said, "W- we need to regroup with everyone." She looked down, "If it is alright with you I will use your phone to tell everyone to meet up here."

Rena nodded numbly, "It's okay but I- I can't talk about this. Not yet."

Mion nodded with understanding, "We'll talk outside if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Rena nodded and walked to her room. She promptly fell on her bed and let sleep take her, letting it numb her brain to any emotion and let her be dead to the world.

Mion sighed and left the house to stand in front of the driveway. She looked up at the moon, "What were you thinking Takano? You should've stayed with Rena, maybe then she wouldn't be so heartbroken and you wouldn't be d-dead." Mion grimaced as the last word left her lips, _Why did you abandon her like this? _Mion waited for half an hour before she saw a group of running girls, Shion in front.

Shion ran to her twin and immediately hugged her, crying into her shoulder. Mion held onto her sister in comfort and whispered soothing things to her. After a few minutes Shion calmed down and she looked up, "Oh Mion what are we going to do now?"

Before Mion could respond Satoko spoke up, "Isn't it obvious?" We must protect Rika while comforting Rena!"

Rika looked at her friend, "That is easier said than done."

Satoko looked at the blue-haired girl for a moment, "Alright if you think my plan is so dumb what do you think we should do?"

Rika sighed, "Maybe we could rely on Mion and Shion's family for protection, or we can go to Tomitake for his support."

Mion raised an eyebrow, "What can he do?"

Shion filled her in, "He's actually part of a secret organization researching biological weapons! Rika is thinking that this organization might have people who wouldn't like it if she died and caused Hinamizawa to be destroyed."

Mion's eyes widen in absolute surprise, "Huh."

Shion nodded, "Yeah and while they're looking for whoever it is trying to kill Rika we could use the cells under the Sonozaki estate to hide her!"

Satoko looked at the twins alarmingly as Mion whacked Shion on the back of her head, "Idiot! No one besides the three great families are suppose to know about them!"

Shion retorted, "Do you really think now is the time to be worried about such things!"

Mion huffed before her eyes showed the sadness that were in the depths, "Okay but how can we hide Rika there, we can't just make her disappear just like that."

Shion thought for a moment but it was Satoko who spoke up, "That one's obvious too! Rika just has to be sick!"

Mion could see how that plan could work but asked, "What about Ms. Chie? It will probably take a few days or even weeks for Tomitake's group to find the murderer. Ms. Chie will surely become suspicious of Rika's absence by then and see if she's alright."

Rika spoke up, "We can use Dr. Irie."

Mion looked at the girl, "Is he part of this evil organization as well?"

Rika nodded, "Yeah but it's not suppose to be evil. They are suppose to research diseases to find a cure. Dr. Irie is only researching the Hinamizawa Syndrome, he doesn't mean to do any harm, all he wants is to help people."

Shion asked, "This might be true but do you think we can trust him?"

Rika nodded and Mion said, "Alright tomorrow we will say Rika has fallen ill so it wont be so suspicious when she doesn't show up for school on Monday." Mion scratched her chin, "But how do we get Dr. Irie to help us."

Satoko shrugged, "Cant we just tell him everything. Obviously if Rika's life is in danger, which goes to everyone in Hinamizawa, wouldn't he want to help in any way possible to protect her."

Shion nodded, "Don't forget sis that we have Tomitake on our side, he can convince Dr. Irie if we cannot."

Mion nodded, "Okay so about the other issue, what do we do about Rena?"

Everyone's eyes took a hint of sadness. Rika said hopefully, "She can hide in the cells with me."

Mion shook her head, "That's too obvious."

Shion looked at Mion, "Not if Rika spreads her illness to Rena. Everyone knows how Rena keeps wanting to steal Rika, we could just say that Rika spread her sickness then."

Mion nodded in understanding, "Alright but I still don't like leaving Rena like this."

Satoko looked up, "Neither do any of us. Rena's in pain but she knows that Rika is in danger. She will push away the pain in her heart for now to help Rika."

Mion looked at Shion who patted her shoulder in assurance, "It's going to be okay sis. Rena and Rika will be okay."

Mion sighed, "Fine I trust your words." She glanced up and asked, "Where's Keiichi and Satoshi?" After a moment of hesitation Mion added, "Tomitake too."

Rika answered, "They're looking for Takano."

Mion looked at the girl, "They really believe they can find Takano?"

Rika sighed, "Keiichi and Satoshi don't but Tomitake still hopes."

Shion looked at her twin, "That reminds me sis, I pretended to be you to set up search parties so if mom ever questions you you have to say that you did it. If she finds out I was the one that made such a call I would get in a lot of trouble."

Mion nodded at Shion's words, "Good if Takano is still alive the search parties will find her, if not they will at least find her, her..." Mion trailed off unable to say the last word that was on everyone's mind, _her corpse. _

The four girls stayed outside and talked about the possibilities when Rena came out of her house. Everyone immediately became quiet and gasps of surprise came from Shion, Satoko, and Rika. They never thought that Rena had ever looked so horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing for so long and there were dry tear streaks on her cheeks. What really shocked the three girls were Rena's eyes, they were so _lifeless. _Rena's eyes looked as if the apocalypse could happen any moment and she would just shrug and accept her death as if it were nothing. She looked at Mion and said in a tired voice, "Tomitake called. He went to Satoko and Rika's house but they weren't there." She turned her eyes to Satoko, "Satoshi is worried about you, you should call the house and tell him that you are at my house."

Mion swallowed her urge to hold her best friend tight to ask, "W- what about the search party for Takano?"

Mion instantly regretted her choice of words, Rena flinch when she heard Takano's name. "They called it off for tonight, it is too late and too many people are drunk to help with the search party. Tomitake said they will begin tomorrow morning."

Rika jumped at Rena's last sentence, _But tomorrow will be too late! The day after the Cotton Drifting Festival is the day when the police find the bodies of Tomitake and Takano!_

Even as all these thoughts passed through Rika's head it was Mion to shout, "What?! They cant do that! We must find Takano now to make sure she's safe!"

Rena's eyes pierced into Mion's and made her become quiet, "It was Oryo who called off the search."

It was Shion's turn to voice her outrage, "Who the fuck does that old hag thinks she is! There's is someone missing for shit sakes, on the day of all the consecutive murders took place no less! There is no way in hell that we should stop the search because Oryo thinks there is too many people drunk! She should just get off her lazy ass and-"

"SHION!" Mion stared at her twin and saw the rage begin to leave Shion's eyes only to be replaced with confusion and even a hint of fear. Mion had never used the village head heir voice on her except when she had to show her distinction by ripping out her three nails. Mion sighed and composed herself, "Onibaba probably called off the search so as to not set off a panic amongst the villagers. What do you think will happen if hundreds of drunk people find out that a person had gone missing on the same day that for last few years a person has always been killed and another disappear?"

Shion answered meekly, "They would freak out and might even cause a riot."

Mion nodded, "Exactly. Now do you see why granny acted the way she did?"

Shion nodded, "I don't like it though sis, what if Takano is hurt?"

Rena spoke up, "Then she will die." Everyone stared at the usual happy-go-lucky friend and saw the sad truth in her eyes. Rena looked at Rika, "That is what will happen, right?"

Rika nodded after a moment of hesitation, "Yes, I hate to say it but Takano will most likely die over the course of tonight."

Rena looked at the sky for a moment before saying, "It is a good time for the sky to rain."

Everyone became confused, the sky wasn't raining. Mion was the first to realize what Rena really meant and ran to her, pulling her into a comforting hug and Rena for the second time that night sobbed into her shoulder. Shion, Satoko, and Rika were at a lost of what to do. Satoko looked at Rika, "I'm going to call Ni-ni now and tell him to meet us here okay." Satoko disappeared into the house as Shion walked over to her twin and looked at Rena. Without any hesitation Shion joined the hug, wrapping her arms around both Mion and Rena and resting her head on her twin's other shoulder.

Rika watched the three and felt hopelessness creep into her heart, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

I might have repeated some ideas in this chapter that I used in other chapters but I don't care.


End file.
